La trêve
by Nafrayu
Summary: 74ème Hunger Games : Blessé et épuisé, chaque tribut a quelque chose que l'autre veut. Ils décident alors d'une trêve de trois jours pour se reposer et se soigner. Une trêve pendant laquelle ils ne seraient plus des ennemies mortels mais des adolescents comme les autres. Cato & Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Après avoir beaucoup écris sur Avengers, j'ai dévoré la trilogie Hunger Games et vu le film plusieurs fois. C'est dire si j'ai adoré ! Je trouve tous les personnages vraiment intéressants et pour une fois le couple "phare" est vraiment parfait mais comme j'ai l'esprit de contradiction j'ai décidé de faire un Cato / Katniss parce que j'adore aussi ce personnage. Dans cette fic il y aura aussi du Finnick / Annie ! (Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Suzanne Collins d'avoir tué Finnick ), et d'autres couples surprise ! :)

**Résumé** : 74ème Hunger Games : Blessé et épuisé, chaque tribut a quelque chose que l'autre veut. Ils décident alors d'une trêve de trois jours pour se reposer et se soigner. Une trêve pendant laquelle ils ne seraient plus des ennemies mortels mais des adolescents comme les autres. Cato & Katniss.

**Rating** : T pour le moment.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Prologue**

- Où est mon couteau ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Je l'avais posé là !

- J'ai rien touché Cato !

- Je sais que c'est toi !

Tandis que Cato se battait avec l'autre tribut, Rue Barnette observait la scène en souriant d'un air malicieux. Elle tenait le fameux couteau entres ses frêles mains et semblait beaucoup s'amuser. En dessous d'elle les autres tributs observaient la scène. Thresh, le colosse, souriait en regardant Rue perchée à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle était sacrément farceuse quand elle le voulait. Katniss esquissa un sourire en observant elle aussi la petite fille du Onze, elle lui avait plu dès le début. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Cato venait d'être séparé de l'autre tribut, à qui il venait de casser le nez, par des Pacificateurs.

Rue songea que le moment était peut-être mal choisit pour rendre son couteau à Cato et lui dire qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Elle cacha l'objet dans sa poche et descendit de sa cachette avant de se placer près de Thresh qui lui sourit tout en secouant la tête. Près de lui elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Du moins pour l'instant.

L'incident clos, Rue alla voir les différents ateliers. Elle tenta de retenir un maximum d'informations sur les plantes médicinales et comestibles en plus de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Puis elle décida de suivre la fille du district Douze. Rue aimait bien Katniss, elle avait l'air intelligente et douée, très loin des carrières qui se distinguaient par leur violence et leur arrogance. Elle se demanda si celle-ci aimerait former une alliance. Elle avait conscience que sa petite taille et son âge prêtaient plutôt à sourire qu'autre chose, mais elle avait toutes ses connaissances à offrir en échange d'une sorte de protection. Mais pas avec n'importe qui ça non.

Venant d'un district que personne n'aimait ou presque, Rue avait développé une affection pour ceux du Dix et du Douze, dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, c'était impossible et elle n'avait rien de spécial qui puisse tourner à son avantage. Malgré tout elle espérait que sa mort ne soit pas trop violente. Elle raisonnait avec l'intelligence de quelqu'un qui a déjà vu trop d'horreur dans sa vie, et du haut de ses douze ans, Rue avait grandit beaucoup trop vite.

Le soir venu, Rue déambulait dans l'immense chambre qu'on avait mise à sa disposition. La vue était imprenable sur tout le Capitole et elle rêvait de pouvoir s'échapper pour aller vagabonder dans toute la ville. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée un peu trop tentante de son esprit et décida plutôt de rendre son couteau à Cato. Elle était une farceuse mais pas une voleuse. Elle espéra que cette farce ne lui coûte pas la vie une fois dans l'arène.

Rue sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient luxueux et très vastes si bien qu'elle hésita un moment sur le chemin à prendre. Après tout elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait sa chambre. Finalement elle décida de se rendre au deuxième étage et d'aviser, son mentor lui ayant dit que les tributs étaient placés dans les étages en fonction de leur district. Rue descendit les neufs étages qui la séparait de la chambre de Cato en serrant l'épais couteau contre elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait si elle était surprise hors de sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive et elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Par chance elle ne croisa personne et elle savait se faire plus discrète qu'une ombre. Le deuxième étage était très semblable au sien et elle comprit que Seeder avait dit vrai en disant que les carrières n'auraient droit à aucun favoritisme.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits suivis d'éclats de rire. Rue se cacha précipitamment derrière une colonne et surveilla du coin de l'œil ceux qui s'approchaient. La première, Rue la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Enobaria une ancienne gagnante des jeux et mentor de Clove, qui l'a suivait en riant. Enobaria s'était rendu célèbre en déchiquetant la gorge du dernier tribut encore en vie, depuis elle avait limé ses dents et arborait un sourire terrifiant. Rue déglutie difficilement en la regardant. Elle semblait véritablement carnassière.

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans le couloir et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Rue sortit de sa cachette.

Elle se planta devant la porte de Cato et inspira un grand coup. Puis elle sortit le couteau de sa poche et toqua à la porte. Ce ne fut pas Cato qui lui ouvrit mais un homme qu'elle trouva grand. Très grand. Au moins aussi grand que Thresh. C'était Brutus le mentor de Cato et ancien vainqueur des Hunger Games lui aussi.

Brutus ne l'a vit pas tout de suite et il regarda d'abord à droite et à gauche avant de baisser la tête. A son grand soulagement il se mit à rire avant de lui tapoter la tête.

- Il faut manger un peu petite, sinon tu ne grandiras pas.

- Dans mon district on ne peut pas manger plus que le minimum vital sinon on risque d'être fouetté en public.

Son estomac se tordit et elle songea qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler comme ça à un ancien vainqueur. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pour les habitant du Capitole et des districts Un, Deux et Quatre, manger à sa faim étaient une évidence. Ils oubliaient bien vite que les autre mourraient lentement de faim.

Brutus paraissait abasourdit et un peu choqué, il secoua la tête d'un air gêné. C'est alors qu'elle vit Cato qui l'observait derrière lui. Il croqua dans une pomme avant de s'approcher et de le tendre à Rue.

- Tiens mange, tu vas avoir besoin de prendre un peu de force.

Rue se sentit soulagé une fois de plus de ne pas les avoir mit en colère en sous-entendant qu'eux avaient toujours pu manger à leur faim et pas elle.

- Attends on va faire un échange.

Elle sortie le couteau de sa poche et le lui tendit. Puis elle prit rapidement la pomme et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir de gauche.

Brutus et Cato croisèrent les bras simultanément sur leur torse en fronçant les sourcils. Puis Brutus se pencha vers son tribut.

- Mais c'est pas un cul-de-sac par là-bas ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rue repassa les joues rouges et rasant les murs. Retenant un rire Brutus lui lança :

- Hey petit écureuil, dans l'arène reste bien en l'air.

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle s'enfuit, cette fois dans la bonne direction. Cato regarda son couteau et éclata de rire.

- Je me suis fais avoir par une gamine de douze ans.

Brutus lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête.

_« Fais attention à tes jouets toi ! »._

* * *

_J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu !  
_

_A très vite pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :-)_

_Nafrayu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :-)

J'espère avoir réussis à rendre Rue aussi attachante que dans les livres et le film !

Merci à ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir aidé :-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les jeux**

Cato courut dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Il s'y glissa in extremis avant que l'engin ne se mette en marche. Il observa son reflet dans la glace de l'ascenseur en espérant qu'il n'ait pas trop transpiré dans son beau costume. Du coin de l'œil il vit Thresh lever les yeux aux ciel. Il le fusilla du regard et lissa le plan de sa veste.

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un pouffer de rire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour trouver Rue et son air malicieux.

Il l'a regarda et posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté on dirait, tu es de plus en plus petite, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Rue lui lança un regard étrange et répondit au tac-o-tac :

- C'est normal je suis en pleine croissance.

- On ne dirait vraiment pas !

- Un jour je serais grande comme la fille du feu, dit-elle avant de songer qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de grandir davantage.

- Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'ai bien observé tu la regardes beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

- De quoi tu parles petite, répondit-il avec agacement.

- Tu sais bien... La fille du feu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sous les rires de Thresh qui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Rue en disant : _« Toujours aussi observatrice à ce que je vois ! »._

Cato se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante à l'encontre de Thresh. Il avait toujours dans l'idée d'en faire un allié une fois dans l'arène et en cas de refus il pourrait toujours se venger. Oui voilà, c'était une idée très réconfortante que de savoir ça. Il venait du district Deux, un des plus important et prestigieux, ce n'était certainement pas un pauvre gars du Onze qui allait le ridiculiser.

Il allait gagner.

Le temps passa à toute vitesse jusqu'aux jeux. L'excitation des premiers jours laissa place à une peur palpable et lourde. L'ambiance festive du Capitole avait endormit l'esprit des candidats à grands coups de nourriture riche et de vêtements excentriques. Si les habitants attendaient les jeux avec une impatience non dissimulée, la plupart des tributs, eux, se sentaient plutôt au bord de la panique. Katniss ressentait plutôt du dégoût face à tout cela. Du dégoût de voir des gens attendre avec impatience que des enfants ne s'entre-tuent. Elle gardait précieusement au fond d'elle la promesse faite à Prim de revenir vivante. Et si possible en un seul morceau. Elle était pratiquement sûre d'avoir réussit à convaincre au moins un sponsor. Un seul pourrait déjà lui sauver la vie.

La suite et fin de l'entraînement se déroula sous l'arène. Un hovercraft se matérialisa pour y amener chaque tribut, une fois à bord on leur implanta un mouchard afin que les juges puissent suivre leur moindre faits et gestes. Les jeux se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il ne s'agissait plus désormais de se pavaner en tenus de fête ni de plaisanter avec Caesar Flickerman. Maintenant les tributs sentaient la peur les envahir et grandir en eux comme de la mauvaise herbe.

* * *

_60_

_59_

_58_

Les soixante secondes sur les plaques métalliques sont peut-être les plus angoissantes de toutes. Chaque tribut regarde l'autre du coin de l'œil dans l'espoir de deviner ce qu'il fera et surtout qui mourra en premier. En face d'eux la corne d'abondance porte bien son nom. Des armes, de la nourriture, de quoi survivre confortablement dans cet environnement hostile. Cato observe lui aussi ses adversaires. Il y en a plusieurs qui mourront vite. Très vite. Beaucoup n'auront même pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, la faim, la soif et la forêt les achèveront tout seul.

_49_

_48_

_47_

Il vit ensuite Rue, minuscule sur sa plaque en train de regarder anxieusement du côté de la forêt. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se servirait de sa vitesse pour se cacher le plus vite possible. Après tout elle avait bien dit à Caesar qu'elle était très rapide et qu'il ne fallait pas l'enterrer tout de suite. Cato était très curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle irait. Compte tenu de sa taille et de son poids plume, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne tente pas de participer au bain de sang.

_30_

_29_

_28_

Près d'elle se trouvait Katniss, la fille du feu. Cato aurait donné presque tout pour connaître son point fort, celui qui lui a valu un onze de la part des juges. Elle était plutôt belle, même si très revêche et méprisante envers à peu près tout le monde. Mais elle voulait survivre et Cato comptait bien faire en sorte que le final soit elle et lui en tête à tête. D'ailleurs Rue se trompait lourdement, s'il la regardait, c'était uniquement par intérêt, parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui avait tant impressionné les juges.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et il croisa brièvement son regard avant de se détourner. Pas question qu'elle croit qu'il s'intéressait à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans compter que l'autre garçon de son district semblait la coller comme une moule à son rocher.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était ralentit. Tout le monde sauta hors de sa plaque et se précipita dans diverses directions. Certains étaient déjà morts, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte. D'autres – les carrières et les tributs cherchant un peu de gloire - se battaient avec acharnement pour les armes et la nourriture de la corne d'abondance. Le terme_ « bain de sang »_ n'était pas exagéré, le sang des tributs tapissait le sol au point que l'herbe en devenait écarlate.

Katniss esquiva de justesse le couteau que la fille du Deux, Clove, lui envoya dessus. Il se nicha dans son sac à dos et Katniss se retint de justesse de la remercier pour ce précieux cadeau. Puis elle courut aussi vite que possible vers la forêt. Elle n'avait pas l'arc ni les flèches mais elle avait de quoi survivre et se défendre.

Clove se sentait très agacé. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être contrarié et surtout pas par une pauvre fille du Douze. Or là, ladite pauvre fille en question venait de s'enfuir avec un de ses couteaux. Elle se retourna vers Cato qui l'avait appelé et elle le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès. Depuis le début il regardait bizarrement cette fille et elle n'aimait pas ça. Non pas qu'elle éprouvait quoique ce soit pour Cato – on ne se liait pas avec quelqu'un qui pouvait vous tuer – mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait fasciné par cette fille qu'elle trouvait très banale soit dit en passant.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Je l'avais !

- Plus tard, ça sera plus amusant.

Clove regarda la fille du feu disparaître dans la forêt épaisse et touffu et se jura qu'elle se vengerait.

* * *

Les Hunger Games ne démarraient pas tout à fait comme Cato l'avait prévu. Tout d'abord Clove avait décidé d'être pénible et de chercher la fille du district Douze pour la tuer. Étrangement le garçon de son district avait décidé de les aider ce qui avait surprit tout le monde. Tout le Capitole avait adhéré à son numéro d'amoureux transit, chose qui était fausse visiblement. Ensuite, et pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, Cato trouvait Peeta absolument horripilant. Marvel, Glimmer et les deux autres du district Quatre les suivaient bien qu'ils ne servaient pas à grand chose pour le moment. Quitte à avoir une alliance, Cato aurait largement préféré des gens utiles comme Thresh du Onze.

Le district Onze.

Il pensa à la petite Rue et se demanda si elle était déjà en train de grimper aux arbres. Elle n'était pas morte pendant le bain de sang de la corne d'abondance, preuve qu'elle était maline et intelligente. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se sentit soulagé. Cato secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser cette impression. Rue était une adversaire comme une autre et s'il le fallait il la tuerait comme n'importe quel autre tribut.

Malgré tout son estomac se tordit et il se serait volontiers giflé lui-même en se disant qu'il était peut-être _un peu_ inquiet pour elle. Mais juste un peu. Il l'avait trouvé drôle et attachante ces derniers jours et il songea que malgré tout, douze ans c'était bien trop jeune pour les Hunger Games.

Tandis que son groupe marchait rapidement en riant à gorge déployé, Cato ralentit un peu et sortit un peu de bœuf séché de sa poche. Il était près à parier que Rue se trouvait près d'ici. Il en dissimula un peu dans une branche.

_« Peut-être que les écureuils auront faim »._

Son estomac se délia un peu et il se sentit encore plus agacé envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas à vouloir prendre soin d'un tribut, ni à espérer qu'il s'en soit sortit et encore moins à déposer de la nourriture dans un arbre. Cato inspira un grand coup et se promit que cet instant de faiblesse serait vite oublié. Il allait gagner coûte que coûte.

* * *

Les jours suivant Cato put constater que vraiment ces Hunger Games ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Depuis son enfance, il s'entraînait dur et longtemps dans l'espoir de revenir vainqueur et de devenir la fierté de son district. Or là il venait de perdre Clove. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas rester en vie indéfiniment – après tout c'était elle ou lui – mais il avait dans l'idée de la garder le plus longtemps possible près de lui. Après tout elle était une tueuse et une chasseuse hors pair. Et surtout elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Pendant toute son adolescence il avait passé du temps avec elle, ils avaient grandis ensemble et là elle était partie.

C'était différent que de perdre les autres tributs. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment mit dans la tête que Clove allait mourir, qu'elle ne serait plus, que plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire ou le charrier. Cato savait très bien que c'était l'issu des jeux et qu'il fallait que l'un d'eux meure, malgré tout cette nouvelle le toucha profondément. Il avait la sensation de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille et pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouva une sensation de profond dégoût pour le Capitole. Tout dans la mort de Clove était injuste. Il ressentait cette obscure sensation de chute qui accompagne les grandes pertes. Cato mesurait pleinement à présent tout l'enjeu des Hunger Games, il comprenait pourquoi et surtout comment les anciens vainqueurs étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient devenus. De vrais épaves pour certains.

Une tueuse et une chasseuse hors pair a été tué par des guêpes, songea t-il avec amertume.

A présent Cato se trouvait entouré de Marvel, Glimmer – qu'il appréciait beaucoup, son charme ne le laissait pas indifférent -, et du dernier imbécile du district Quatre. Il avait légèrement blessé Peeta lorsque celui-ci s'était enfuit et s'était promit de lui régler son compte plus tard. Près de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils avaient pris en chasse Katniss, la fille du feu. Elle s'était réfugiée au sommet d'un arbre et ils avaient tour à tour tenté de l'y déloger. Glimmer était belle mais piètre archère et ses flèches passèrent si loin de Katniss qu'elle commença à les narguer. Cato arrêta Clove lorsqu'elle sortit ses couteaux et lui fit comprendre que la fille du Douze était sa cible. Pas la sienne, pas celle de Glimmer mais la sienne. Il avait d'abord pensé monter la cherché et faire d'elle sa prisonnière mais il s'était plutôt lamentablement vautré sur le sol.

Non vraiment c'était une très mauvaise journée.

Finalement Jolie-Coeur avait enfin prouvé son utilité en suggérant qu'on attende qu'elle descende. C'était plutôt malin finalement, elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment perché.

Alors que Marvel montait la garde, il s'était allongé près de Glimmer et avait observé Katniss. Dans la nuit noire et les feuillages il distinguait à peine les contours de son corps. Elle semblait dormir, solidement attachée sur sa haute branche. La nuit était presque glaciale mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid et lui-même profitait de la chaleur corporelle de Glimmer si bien qu'il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, la main sur son épée. Quelques heures plus tard il fut réveillé brutalement par les hurlements de Clove bientôt suivis de tous les autres. Une nuée d'insecte les encerclait avec un bourdonnement assourdissant. Il sauta sur ses jambes et sentit rapidement une douleur fulgurante sur sa cuisse droite. Il courut à la suite des autres, les guêpes tueuses toujours derrière eux, jusqu'au lac où il plongea tout habillé.

C'était une des seules solutions pour que ces saletés de bestioles arrêtent leur vendetta. Il sortit précautionneusement la tête de l'eau et vit les guêpes se disperser, bientôt la forêt redevint silencieuse à l'exception des gémissements de Marvel, Glimmer et du garçon du quatre qui se tordaient de douleur. Bientôt les hallucinations allaient s'ajouter à ce joyeux tandem. Cato serra les dents et se prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Finalement la fille du feu avait trouvé un moyen de descendre de son arbre.

* * *

Peeta grogna de douleur lorsqu'il versa un peu d'eau fraîche sur l'entaille de sa jambe. Après avoir maudit Cato pendant une heure entière, il avait décidé de consacrer son énergie à soigner sa jambe. L'entaille n'était pas profonde mais douloureuse et il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Il n'était pas un garçon de la Veine, il ne connaissait pas les plantes qui guérissait comme Katniss et sa famille. Et les cours de survis étaient loin derrière lui.

Soupirant, il appliqua un pansement de fortune sur la blessure et reprit sa route à travers le feuillage. Il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible mais il n'avait pas cette aisance dans la forêt qui pouvait faire toute la différence. Finalement il décida de suivre le cour de la rivière.

Au bout de presque une heure il attrapa deux poissons qu'il entreprit de vider. Puis il alluma un feu et les fit cuire soigneusement. Une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé l'enveloppa et il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait faim. Son_ « alliance »_ avec les carrières lui avait apporté un certain confort, mais surtout cela lui avait permit de veiller sur Katniss. A présent il était seul et ses chances de survis s'étaient considérablement amoindris. Il enveloppa le reste du poisson dans une grande feuille et partit à la recherche de Katniss. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de la trouver, elle pouvait se faire plus invisible qu'une ombre dans une forêt. C'était son élément naturel. Malgré tout il comptait sur le fait qu'elle le trouve, et surtout qu'elle veuille le tuer pour sa trahison.

Au bout de deux jours, Peeta commença à perdre un peu patience. Non seulement Katniss était introuvable ce qui supposait que soit 'il ne cherchait pas dans la bonne direction, soit elle était blessée. Cette seule pensée lui tordit l'estomac et il s'efforça de ne pas songer au pire. Et pour ne rien arranger, il était affamé et épuisé, si bien que sa jambe guérissait très lentement.

Peeta finit par installer un petit campement non loin de la rivière et s'accorda quelques minutes de repos. Il posa sa tête contre le tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Les bruits de la forêt étaient à la fois rassurants et inquiétants. Des oiseaux gazouillaient et le bruit de la rivière lui donnaient une furieuse envie de dormir. Malgré tout il sursautait au moindre craquement, au moindre bruit inhabituel. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte bien que son corps réclamait à corps et à cris un peu de repos.

Et c'est là qu'il l'a vit. Aussi furtive qu'un écureuil, elle se cacha derrière un arbre lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Rue ?

Elle apparut de l'autre côté de l'arbre, l'air un peu inquiète.

- Viens, tu ne risques rien tu sais.

Elle s'approcha de lui aussi discrète qu'une souris. Peeta se demanda depuis combien de temps elle l'observait. Des jours peut-être. Elle était si discrète et lui non, il était sûr qu'elle avait du repérer sa trace depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Oui Cato m'a blessé.

- Tiens j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider.

Elle sortie une poignée de feuille de son sac qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure de Peeta. Le soulagement fut instantané et il la remercia chaleureusement.

- De rien. Katniss te cherchait.

- Elle va bien ? Elle a été blessé ?

- Après avoir lâché les guêpes sur les carrières, elle a été piqué et je l'ai soigné.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Près de la corne d'abondance.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t-il. Elle va se faire tuer.

- Non, on a un plan. Tous les carrières ont réunis leurs provisions près de la corne d'abondance et Katniss va tenter de les faire exploser. Je dois allumer un peu pour détourner leur attention mais entre temps j'ai repéré ta trace.

- C'est brillant, se contenta t-il de dire.

- Les carrières n'ont jamais souffert de la faim, ils auront beaucoup plus de mal après ça.

- Excellent. Comment je peux t'aider ?

Le visage de Rue se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

- J'étais sur que tu n'étais pas du côté des carrières.

Ils entreprirent de réunir une bonne quantité de branchages vert pour que la fumée soit bien blanche et épaisse. Et ce fut le cas, tout prit feu de façon spectaculaire et ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement avant que les carrières ne débarquent.

- Hey c'est quoi ça là-bas ? Venez voir ! Dit Marvel en désignant une belle colonne de fumée blanche qui sortait de la cime des arbres.

- On va aller voir, annonça Cato, tu reste ici toi, ajouta t-il au garçon du Quatre dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Ils avaient réussit à ériger une pyramide comprenant une grande quantité de nourriture, de vêtements et de médicaments. Le tout était sécurisé par les mines qu'ils avaient judicieusement disposé autour. Si l'on omettait le sang séché qui tapissait le sol leur campement avait quelque chose de presque convivial.

Katniss observa les carrières se diriger vers la colonne de fumée et espéra que Rue était désormais bien à l'abri. Puis elle prit une flèche dans son carquois et se prépara à tirer.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)_

_A dimanche pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! La semaine prochaine je pars en Espagne, donc je ne posterais le chapitre suivant que vendredi prochain.

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**La trêve**

L'explosion avait été immense, bien plus grande que ce que Katniss n'aurait cru. Le souffle la projeta contre un arbre où elle s'écrasa, la respiration coupée. La pyramide de provision n'était plus qu'un champs de ruine désormais. Les déchets encore fumants parsemaient tout le campement et le pauvre garçon du Quatre regardait autour de lui sans comprendre mais sans doute persuadé qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Katniss se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là, en lisière de forêt. Elle se cacha en rampant derrière un feuillage et lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique. Son oreille gauche était pleine de sang et elle sifflait. Sa tête tournait très violemment et elle fut plusieurs fois prise de nausée. Quelques minutes plus tard Les carrières revinrent et ce fut un concert de protestation et de cris.

Katniss se leva avec précaution et dut se raccrocher à un arbre tant sa tête lui tournait. Pourtant elle continua à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Son oreille gauche sifflait toujours et elle n'entendait plus rien de se côté là. C'était sans doute le plus effrayant, une bonne chasseuse avait besoin de toutes ses facultés et le moindre handicap de ce genre pouvait tout foutre en l'air. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, but un peu d'eau et siffla l'air de Rue. Les gaies moqueurs reprirent les quatre notes en cœur mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Rue et Peeta marchaient rapidement dans la forêt à la recherche du point de rencontre. Ils espéraient sincèrement que Katniss soit saine et sauve, ils avaient entendu l'explosion mais rien ne disait qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir où que les carrières ne lui avaient pas mis la main dessus.

Un coup de canon retentit et Rue sentit son cœur se serrer.

_« Pitié pas elle »_

Mais c'était le garçon du Quatre.

Elle soupira de soulagement et espéra que Katniss ne se trouvait pas loin. Elle siffla une fois de plus les quatre notes et les gaies moqueurs prirent le relais. Ils arrivèrent enfin au point de rencontre et attendirent. Au loin le feu continuait de se consumer.

- Ils sont là !

Marvel du district Un sortit de derrière un épais fourrage, un javelot à la main et un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Rue était persuadée que Cato et Glimmer ne se trouvait pas bien loin derrière lui.

- Vous êtes morts, déclara t-il en souriant.

- Toi aussi quand Katniss te trouvera, répondit Rue au tac-o-tac.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du cran la gamine.

- C'est déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce que tu n'auras jamais.

En guise de réponse il lança brutalement le javelot dans sa direction. Rue vit arriver l'objet devant elle, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Mais il ne vint pas.

- Non !

Peeta s'interposa et le javelot se planta profondément dans son flanc, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis que son t-shirt s'imbibait de sang. Rue ouvrit les yeux et le regardait horrifié avant d'être violemment attrapé par Marvel.

- Lâche-moi ! Katniss ! Katniss ! Hurla t-elle en se débattant.

- Elle ne te sauvera pas ma petite !

Marvel était bien plus fort qu'elle et il la tenait d'une poigne de fer. A ses pieds Peeta tenait toujours le javelot sanguinolent.

Soudain Marvel se raidit et poussa un gémissement. Il lâcha Rue qui tomba lourdement par terre, son poignet émit un craquement inquiétant et elle se retint de crier. Le carrière tomba sur le sol, mort, une flèche dans le cou. Derrière lui se tenait Katniss le visage livide.

- Peeta ! Rue !

Son hurlement fit s'envoler les quelques gaies moqueurs qui avaient observé la scène. Elle se précipita sur Rue qui lui fit signe que ça irait, puis elle s'approcha de Peeta. Il était très pâle et transpirait à grosse gouttes.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller... Répéta t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Peeta.

Son t-shirt était tâché de sang ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait d'abord retirer le javelot pour nettoyer la plaie. A côté de lui Rue sanglotait en tenant son poignet. Elle se détourna un instant de Peeta pour observer le bras de son amie.

- Occupe toi de lui, je me charge d'elle, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Thresh sortit de derrière un arbre, rangea son arme et sortie un bandage de son gros sac à dos. Il avait eu la chance de survivre à la corne d'abondance et de pouvoir emporter de quoi confortablement survivre. Il palpa longuement le poignet de Rue qui semblait lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Finalement Thresh déclara qu'il était cassé mais que rien n'avait bougé, il fit donc un bandage très serré et lui donna un peu d'eau et des biscuits.

- Thresh, il faut lui enlever ça, dit Katniss en désignant le javelot.

Il acquiesça et prit fermement l'objet entre ses mains tandis que Katniss plaquait Peeta au sol de toute ses forces. Il hurla au moment où Thresh arracha l'arme de son flanc et devint encore plus pâle. Vu tout le bruits qu'ils faisaient, Cato et Glimmer ne tarderaient pas à apparaître. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Thresh qui les balaya d'un revers de la main.

- Glimmer est tombée dans un piège que j'ai tendu il y a plusieurs jours. Elle est sérieusement blessée donc même s'ils nous ont entendu, je doute que Cato prenne le risque de venir ici tout seul sachant que nous sommes deux à être opérationnel.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée par le fait que les carrières soient sérieusement diminués et surtout que Thresh semblait considérer qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. C'était provisoire évidemment, mais pour quelques heures au moins, elle pourrait se sentir en sécurité, il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait atteindre Thresh.

La plaie de Peeta était profonde mais n'avait touché aucun organe. C'était un soulagement mais il allait avoir besoin de points de suture et personne n'avait ce genre de chose sur soi. Dans l'arène la moindre blessure pouvait prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Derrière eux Rue alluma un feu et fit cuire un peu de viande crue qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac à dos de Tresh. Elle rajouta quelques herbes, baies et feuilles diverses et bientôt une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée se répandît dans toute la clairière.

Thrash nettoya la plaie de Peeta avant de soigneusement la bander. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. Katniss prit le corps de Marvel qu'elle éloigna de la clairière en attendant que l'hovercraft ne l'emmène.

Puis Rue répartie la nourriture en quatre part égales et ils se mirent à manger en silence. Ils fixaient le feu sans oser aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Étaient-ils alliés ou ennemis ? Qui tuera l'autre en premier ? Toute la cruauté des jeux se retrouva dans ce moment là. Tuer ses amis, ses alliés était un acte infiniment plus douloureux que tout autre. Ils regardèrent Rue qui mangeait tranquillement. Qui oserait la tuer en premier ? Pourraient-ils seulement supporter qu'un autre tribut ne lève la main sur elle ?

Katniss posa brutalement son assiette et se jura qu'elle maintiendrait Rue en vie coûte que coûte. On ne tuait pas une enfant de douze ans. Point.

Peeta mangea avec application, sans doute pour ne pas décevoir la petite fille, puis il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

- Je monte la garde, annonça Katniss.

- A ta guise, répondit Thresh en haussant les épaules.

Elle laissa son sac de couchage à Rue et se hissa à plusieurs mètres du sol. Son oreille gauche était toujours silencieuse, le bourdonnement avait laissé place à un calme inquiétant. Elle froissa une feuille près de son oreille mais rien. Elle était à moitié sourde.

Le soir venue, Katniss mit ses lunettes de nuit et aida les autres à se frayer un chemin dans la forêt. Thresh soutenait Peeta toujours livide et Rue marchait précautionneusement pour ne pas tomber. Thresh avait décidé de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que Peeta et Rue aillent mieux, et Katniss lui en était énormément reconnaissante. Lorsqu'elle l'avait chaleureusement remercié, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de déclarer qu'il préférait infiniment faire alliance avec eux plutôt qu'avec les carrières.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit où s'installer dans une partie de la forêt que Katniss ne connaissait pas. C'était encore plus boisé et touffu et ils purent installer Peeta sur un lit de mousse où il parut se sentir mieux. Thresh alluma un feu et fit cuire un peu de viande et plusieurs racines. Il donna une grosse part à Rue qui mangea avec avidité et distribua le reste en trois grosses parties. Finalement il sortit quelque chose soigneusement enveloppé dans une grosse feuille d'arbre.

Du chocolat.

- Je l'ai trouvé au fond de mon sac à dos, c'était sans doute destiné aux carrières.

Il le partagea et le tandis à Katniss, Peeta et Rue.

- Gardes le, dit Katniss, il est à toi.

- Au district Onze on dit que tout est meilleur si c'est partagé. Alors manges.

Elle lui sourit et savoura la douceur du chocolat qui fondait dans sa bouche. Cette nuit-là lui paraissait particulièrement belle. Katniss se promit de le remercier d'une façon où d'une autre pour ça et se proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde.

La nuit était calme, le ciel parsemé d'étoile éclairait doucement la clairière. Katniss posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre et s'autorisa une courte sieste. Elle sombra doucement dans un sommeil agité. Elle rêva de Rue qui lui tenait la main, puis de Prim et enfin de sa mère alors que celle-ci se trouvait dans son état catatonique après la mort de son père. Elle se réveilla en sursaut sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tout était silencieux mis à part la légère brise qui agitait les feuilles.

Malgré tout, ses sens étaient en alerte et quelque chose avait dû se produire. Elle attendit dans le silence le plus complet pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Finalement elle eut la surprise de voir la Renarde, plus discrète qu'une ombre, s'approcher de Thresh et dérober une petite quantité de nourriture dans son sac à dos. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard sans avoir fait le moindre bruit. Pourtant Katniss était persuadée que ce n'était pas la Renarde qui l'avait réveillé mais quelque chose d'autre.

Elle pesta mentalement d'avoir laissé ses lunettes de nuit dans son sac à dos, en bas, et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Une silhouette grande se détacha de la pénombre et s'approcha des affaires de Thresh tout comme l'avait fait la Renarde.

Cato.

Il avait un peu maigrit mais semblait toujours aussi menaçant. Il commença à fouiller mais il faisait beaucoup de bruit. Katniss attrapa une flèche et le visa. Cato leva la tête et elle tira sur lui. Il se jeta au sol au dernier moment mais un filet de sang coulait de son t-shirt. Elle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Ce fut suffisant pour réveiller les autres. Rue saisit sa fronde mais eut une hésitation à tirer sur Cato. Thresh leva sa machette et commença à parler.

- Tu es cerné, dit-il simplement.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit Cato en croisant le regard de Katniss.

- Il n'est pas seul, annonça la fille du feu en désignant la silhouette immobile derrière un arbre.

Glimmer finit par sortir de l'ombre et se rangea aux côtés de Cato. Rien qu'à son expression on comprenait qu'elle était mal en point. La fatigue et la faim tordaient son visage et elle respirait de façon un peu saccadé. Son épaule droite était maculé de sang séché et un bandage souillé masquait une plaie sans doute profonde. Son regard eut quelque chose de presque dément lorsqu'elle vit la nourriture.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité. Cato tenait son épée dans sa main mais il avait dû comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter seul contre deux personnes à la fois. En particulier lorsqu'une se trouvait à quinze mètres du sol et tenait un arc.

- Est-ce que vous avez des médicaments ?

- Pardon ? Répondit Cato.

- Est-ce que vous avez des médicaments, répéta Katniss.

- Katniss... Commença Thresh.

- Ils ont peut-être de quoi soigner Rue et Peeta.

- Si on avait de quoi se soigner, j'en aurais bénéficié moi-même, dit Glimmer d'un ton sec.

Cato tourna la tête vers Peeta, livide et épuisé, puis vers Rue qui tenait encore son poignet douloureux.

- On en avait, finit-il par dire, mais une personne très intelligente à tout fait sauter. J'ai retrouvé une flèche dans le tas de cendre, je serais ravi de te la rendre, ajouta t-il en croisant le regard de Katniss.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit qu'elle avait eu raison. Les carrières souffraient de la faim, visiblement ils ne savaient pas chasser aussi bien que les autres et ils avaient négligé les ateliers de reconnaissances de plantes si bien qu'ils étaient incapables de reconnaitre ce qui était comestible ou non.

- En revanche il nous reste des anti-douleur.

Katniss sentit son estomac se tordre. Peeta en avait terriblement besoin et Rue aussi. Thresh arriva visiblement aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'il déclara :

- On a de quoi manger...Un échange serait profitable à tous, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Katniss acquiesça. Les juges n'avaient aucun intérêt à regarder des tributs mourir de faim ou de maladie quelconque et elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver en combat en tête à tête avec Thresh.

Cato et Glimmer louchaient avec envie vers la pile de nourriture encore chaude et ce fut probablement la faim qui les poussa à accepter. Les carrières ne connaissaient pas la faim chronique, ils étaient incapables d'y résister.

- Pourquoi pas, lâcha t-il, donnez-nous de quoi manger pour deux pendant quelques jours et je vous donne de quoi les soulager.

Personne ne savait comment procéder cependant, chacun ayant peur de tomber dans le piège de l'autre. Katniss avait rarement vu un tel niveau de paranoïa. Finalement Glimmer surprit tout le monde avec une proposition sans doute inédite dans les Hunger Games.

- Faisons une trêve, proposa t-elle, le temps de reprendre nos forces.

Un ange passa, suivit de toute une colonie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dis que vous respecterez ça, dit finalement Peeta.

- Je jure sur l'honneur de mon district, dit Cato pompeusement.

Katniss se fichait bien de l'honneur de son district mais quelque chose lui disait que Glimmer et lui avait probablement tout planifié et que cette trêve n'avait rien d'une proposition spontanée.

- Moi également, dit Glimmer tout aussi pompeusement.

Katniss regarda Thresh, puis Peeta. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Pour les districts Un, Deux et Quatre, l'honneur était plus précieux que tout, le fait qu'ils promettent de respecter la trêve prenait un tout autre sens.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Katniss, mais au premier acte de trahison tout redeviendra comme avant. Et on veut de quoi soulager Peeta et Rue pour quelques temps.

- Ça nous va, dit Glimmer, mais en échange on veut manger et connaître deux ou trois trucs pour trouver de la nourriture dans cette fichue forêt.

- Et si quoique ce soit nous attaque, on se protégera sans distinction, ajouta Rue en se redressant de toute sa hauteur ce qui représentait environ la moitié du corps de Cato, cheveux comprit.

Ça semblait honnête.

- Et surtout, dit Thresh, on pose nos armes. Tous.

Ce point posa problème à tout le monde. Malgré tout, une trêve où tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, l'arme au poing, n'avait rien de spécialement reposant.

Après d'âpres négociations, ils arrivèrent à un accord commun de trois jours complet de trêve où chacun poserait ses armes. L'accord prévoyait aussi un partage de nourriture et de médicaments.

Cato finit par sortir un papier et un stylo de son sac à dos ce qui prit tout le monde de cour. Qui diable avait cru utile de déposer ce genre d'objet dans la corne d'abondance ? Cato et Glimmer mourrait de faim mais ils avaient de quoi écrire, c'était plutôt ironique. Finalement l'accord fut inscrit sur papier et chacun signa.

Tout cela avait quelque chose d'un peu irréel et comique mais chaque tribut avait quelque chose de précieux que l'autre voulait.

Katniss se demanda comment les juges prendraient cela. C'était un rebondissement inattendu et elle espéra sincèrement que rien ne viendrait s'abattre sur eux.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci pour vos review j'y réponds à mon retours (je me dore la pilule en Espagne) mardi ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 04 **

Le petit groupe marchait en silence alors que le jour se levait lentement. L'air se radoucissait doucement et chacun profitait des caresses du soleil sur leur peau. Coïncidence ou pas, l'air de cette nuit avait été particulièrement glacial. Peeta était soutenu par Thresh et Cato, malgré la réticence de ce dernier, et Rue marchait près de Katniss. Glimmer ouvrait la marche en leur montrant le chemin.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de rejoindre la corne d'abondance dans l'espoir de retrouver des objets utiles et surtout d'avoir plus de place. C'est sans joie que Katniss retrouva cette plaine sanglante et remplit de mauvais souvenirs. Malgré tout, le campement des carrières était confortable. Cato et Glimmer dévorèrent le poisson aux baies sauvages que Rue et Katniss avaient cuisiné un peu plus tôt et en échange ils leur donnèrent une grosse boite d'anti-douleur. C'était le genre de chose qui devait être monnaie courante dans les district Un et Deux. Au Douze les anti-douleur étaient rares et couteux, le plus souvent on avalait de l'alcool ou du sirop de Sommeil pour atténuer la douleur. Tandis que Rue s'occupait de Peeta, Thresh et Katniss défirent le bandage souillé de sang de Glimmer.

La blessure était moche. Vraiment moche. Glimmer leur expliqua qu'un épieu était fixé dans une sorte de piège et l'avait transpercé de haut en bas. Elle pouvait bouger son bras mais la chaleur moite qu'il dégageait indiquait une infection. Katniss appliqua les feuilles que Rue utilisait contre les piqûres de guêpes tueuses. Elles drainèrent le pus qui coula hors de la plaie sanguinolente. Katniss eut un haut-le-cœur et se força à ne pas vomir.

- C'est moche hein ? Dit Glimmer avec un sourire jaune.

Même gravement blessée elle restait belle et séduisante.

L'explosion des provisions des carrières avait été aussi puissante que dans les souvenirs de Katniss puisqu'il était difficile de récupérer quoique ce soit dans les décombres. Cela lui valut plusieurs commentaires acerbes de la part de Glimmer et Cato.

Rue et Peeta avait été installé sous la tente et dormaient à point fermé. Pendant ce temps les autres tributs tournaient en rond en tentant de récupérer quoi que ce soit.

Glimmer et Thresh mirent la main sur un paquetage de vêtements propres et des bandages neufs. Cato trouva un paquet de viande séché et Katniss quelque chose qui allait se révéler précieux. Une petite trousse noircie par le feu. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrir de quoi désinfecter et recoudre plusieurs plaies, ainsi que divers médicaments contre la douleur, la dysenterie ou encore de l'aspirine.

La réalité des Hunger Games la frappa une fois de plus. Alors que Peeta, Rue et elle luttait contre la faim et les blessures, les carrières n'auraient eu qu'à se baisser pour manger ou se soigner. Ce n'était pas tant leurs entraînements qui faisaient la différence, c'était surtout qu'ils vivaient comme des princes dans l'arène. Finalement c'était exactement la même chose dans leur district respectif, dans le Deux on mangeait à sa faim, dans le Onze et le Douze non, on ne pouvait même pas se soigner correctement et Katniss n'avait jamais vu de véritables comprimés d'aspirine.

Katniss laissa sa rancœur de côté et partit soigner Peeta. Cependant à la vue de sa blessure à vif, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moite. Prim ou sa mère auraient pu recoudre une blessure sans aucun problème. Pas elle.

- Je vais chercher Thresh, dit Rue.

- Quelle journée, marmonna Peeta.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oh oui, c'est superficiel comme blessure. Je ne dirais pas la même chose pour Glimmer par contre.

Le bandage de la jeune femme était à nouveau tâché de sang et elle pouvait à peine lever le bras. Si l'infection n'était pas soigné elle allait mourir. Elle devait l'avoir comprit mais agissait comme si de rien n'était. C'était sans doute sa façon à elle de ne pas céder à la panique.

Katniss laissa Thresh se débrouiller avec Peeta et décida de partir chasser. Lorsqu'elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches Glimma s'exclama :

- On ne doit pas toucher aux armes, c'est notre accord !

- La nourriture ne va pas tomber toute seule dans ton assiette il faut que j'aille chasser.

- D'accord, mais je viens avec toi, annonça Cato.

La perspective de passer plusieurs heures avec Cato n'enchantait pas Katniss mais elle devait respecter la trêve. Soupirant elle laissa le colosse l'accompagner et ils partirent s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Au bout de quinze minutes elle se demanda si Cato ne faisait pas de bruit exprès pour faire fuir le gibier. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle comprit qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais chassé d'animaux et qu'il était aussi discret qu'un train en marche.

- Cato, finit-elle par dire les dents serrées, sois plus discret tu fais fuir les animaux.

Pour toute réponse, il s'assit confortablement contre un arbre et entama ce qui semblait être une sieste.

- Je vois.

Elle continua sa route seule, furieuse contre Cato qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts. Elle manqua de peu un énorme oiseau qui piailla l'air outré. Katniss se força à se calmer, respira profondément et reprit la chasse.

Elle repéra un autre gros oiseau bien gras comme celui qu'elle avait manqué quelques minutes plus tôt. S'approchant à pas de loup, elle dirigea sa flèche droit sur son ventre et s'apprêta à tirer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Poussant un cri, la flèche alla se perdre dans les fourrés et Katniss se retourna furieuse. Cato se tenait là en souriant. Il avait dû finir sa sieste ou comprendre que s'il ne l'aidait pas à chasser il n'aurait rien du tout à manger.

- Non mais tu es vraiment idiot, je l'avais !

- C'était quoi ce truc ? Répéta t-il.

- C'était notre prochain repas.

- Tu as un sale caractère tu sais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était tombé la flèche.

Elle le suivit en grommelant.

Il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour retrouver la flèche. Katniss n'était jamais allé dans cette partie de l'arène où la végétation était légèrement différente. Plus touffue et épaisse avec des animaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Finalement ce fut Cato qui trouva la flèche et lui tendit avec un air triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse Katniss encocha une flèche et la pointa sur lui. Cato écarquilla les yeux et se jeta à terre. Sans plus faire attention à lui elle tira et tua deux gros oiseaux d'un coup.

- Jolie coup Douze, marmonna Cato en se relevant, mais la prochaine fois préviens d'accord ?

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas furieux récupérer les prises.

Les deux gros oiseaux qui ressemblaient vaguement à des dindons mais en bien plus gras enchantèrent ceux restés à la corne d'abondance. Cato était toujours furieux et s'empressa de s'installer du côté de Glimmer sans plus faire attention à Katniss. Celle-ci déposa ses armes avec les autres et rejoignit le groupe occupé à plumer et vider les prises.

Thresh avait dû nettoyer et désinfecter la blessure de Glimmer grâce à la petite trousse à pharmacie retrouvée dans les décombres, puisque le bandage était à nouveau propre et la jeune femme de très bonne humeur. Peeta semblait aussi aller beaucoup mieux, il put se lever et aider les autres à la confection du repas tandis que Rue était partie chercher des baies pour accompagner la viande.

Le repas se déroula en silence, personne ne savait quoi dire aux personnes qui avaient été leurs ennemis quelques heures plus tôt. En plus la viande était délicieusement tendre et accompagnait merveilleusement bien les baies. Finalement ce fut Rue qui rompit le silence en désignant la forêt.

- On nous observe, dit-elle tranquillement.

- Quoi ? Dit Glimmer.

- La Renarde, murmura Katniss.

- Qui ?

- La fille du Cinq.

- Je l'avais oublié celle-là, dit Cato en haussant les épaules.

Katniss se leva et s'approcha de l'arbre où elle se cachait. Lorsqu'elle la vit approcher, elle commença à s'en aller.

- Attends !

La Renarde stoppa sa course et se retourna. Katniss n'était pas armé ce qui devait jouer en sa faveur, elle remarqua que la jeune femme était considérablement amaigrit et elle se souvint qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de manger en volant de la nourriture aux carrières. Depuis que Katniss avait fait exploser leurs provisions, elle devait avoir le plus grand mal à trouver à manger. Ses nombreuses connaissances et son intelligence en feraient une alliée précieuse.

- On a à manger si tu veux.

La Renarde ne répondit rien mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le feu d'où se dégageait des effluves de viande grillée.

- On fait une trêve, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Une trêve ?

- Oui de trois jours, on se soigne, on se nourrit et on se protège pendant trois jours. Après ça tout redevient comme avant.

La Renarde la regarda un peu méfiante puis hocha la tête. Elle la suivit mais resta à une certaine distance comme pour prendre la fuite en cas de piège. Cependant Katniss était persuadée qu'elle les observait depuis plusieurs heures et qu'elle avait vu tout ça de ses propres yeux.

Les autres la saluèrent poliment et Rue lui donna une assiette pleine. La Renarde s'efforça de ne pas tout avaler en quelques secondes mais son regard trahissait une faim tenace. Les carrières l'observait avec suspicion, visiblement ils avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence.

La Renarde mangea avec avidité jusqu'à la dernière miette et s'autorisa même un sourire à la fin. Thresh lui montra alors leur contrat et lui demanda de signer et de respecter toutes les conditions de la trêve. Elle accepta et signa de son nom et de son district. Ils enveloppèrent les restes et les répartirent en part égale pour chaque groupe : Cato et Glimmer, Peeta, Katniss et Rue et enfin la Renarde et Thresh qui agissaient chacun en solitaire.

Rassurée par la perspective d'avoir à manger et d'être soignée, la Renarde se montra amicale et apporta plusieurs plantes médicinales très utiles.

- Une petite minute, dit-elle d'une voix forte, comment ça se fait qu'il fasse déjà nuit ?

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement. Pas plus de 6h n'avait passé depuis la signature de la trêve. Or il faisait déjà nuit, la journée n'avait pas pu passer aussi rapidement. Pas naturellement en tout cas.

- Il est midi, annonça Cato en sortant une montre.

Une montre. Katniss, incrédule, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'une montre et si c'était un sponsor qui lui avait envoyé. Puis elle se souvint que chaque tribut avait le droit d'emmener un objet personnel dans l'arène.

- Il a une montre, ce gars a une montre, marmonna Thresh en secouant la tête.

- Comment on fait pour la trêve ? Demanda Rue. Ça fausse tout !

- On suivra la montre de Cato, dit Katniss, les juges doivent sûrement faire en sorte que ça se termine rapidement.

Ils approuvèrent, secrètement soulagés et organisèrent le camps de façon à pouvoir attraper rapidement une arme en cas d'attaque. Chacun craignait que la population, et donc les juges, ne s'impatientent. Ça signifiait clairement envoyer quelque chose pour les tuer. Cependant avec trois blessés et une affamée, les jeux seraient trop vite finit. C'est cette seule pensée qui rassurait Katniss.

Rue finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Peeta et celui-ci proposa que les blessés soient logés dans la tente. Cato et Thresh acquiescèrent et Katniss prêta son sac de couchage à la Renarde, elle avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde. Cato décida de rester éveiller en même temps qu'elle. Les autres mirent du temps à s'endormir, sans doute par peur d'être tué dans son sommeil. Mais la fatigue et le copieux repas l'emporta sur le reste et bientôt les ronflements de Thresh rythmèrent la nuit.

Katniss s'était installé près du feu, non loin de Cato qui gribouillait quelque chose sur une feuille de papier avec le stylo qui avait servit à signer le pacte. C'était toujours aussi incongrue qu'il puisse disposer de quelque chose comme ça.

- Comment tu as fais pour avoir un onze ? Demanda Cato sans relever la tête.

Pendant plusieurs secondes Katniss se demande de quoi il parlait, puis elle se souvint de son entretient avec les juges.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu avoir plus que toi ?

- C'est à peu près ça, admit-il en relevant les yeux.

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette scène semblait remonter à une éternité dans son esprit.

- Alors ?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- J'ai bien comprit que ton truc c'est le tir à l'arc, tu as tiré sur la cible c'est ça ? En plein dans le mille ?

- Non en plein sur un juge.

Cato haussa les sourcils.

- Ils ne me regardaient pas, ça m'a énervé alors j'ai tiré sur la pomme qui était dans la bouche du cochon qu'ils allaient manger.

- T'as du cran, reconnut-il.

- Je voulais juste qu'ils m'accordent autant d'attention qu'aux autres.

- C'est réussit tout le monde ne parlait plus que de toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu me détestais ?

- Non, dit-il un peu surprit, enfin si un peu. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un du Douze être comme toi. D'habitude ils sont plus... éteints. Je ne pensais pas que mon principal adversaire serait toi.

- Toi aussi tu serais un peu éteins si tu étais mourant de faim, répliqua Katniss.

- C'était ton cas ?

- Oui, c'est difficile de manger à sa faim quand on ne vient pas de la ville. Alors j'ai appris à chasser pour nourrir ta famille.

- Je vois.

Mais Katniss était persuadée qu'il ne voyait pas du tout, il n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de la faim.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi méprisante tu sais, dit-il en écho à ses pensées.

Katniss haussa les épaules.

- Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais, tu n'as jamais eu à voir ta sœur et ta mère mourir de faim comme moi, tu n'as jamais vu les gens aller et venir à la mine avec un regard éteint, voire ne pas revenir du tout, ajouta t-elle en songeant à son père.

- Et alors ça ne rend pas ma vie plus méprisante pour autant, je n'ai pas choisis de naître là-bas.

C'était juste. Finalement il n'avait fait que naître au bon endroit et pas elle. Tout ce méprit elle le vouait au Capitole, au président Snow et à toutes ces personnes qui se délectaient de les voir s'entre-tuer.

- Pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire ? Demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pour gagner, dit-il en souriant.

Katniss secoua la tête.

- Je sais c'est moins glorieux que si je m'étais porté volontaire pour sauver ma sœur des Hunger Games, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu laisser ma sœur dans un tel enfer.

- D'habitude l'amour pour sa famille s'arrête à la Moisson.

- Pas pour moi. Prim mérite une belle vie.

- Et pas toi ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vivre heureuse dans un monde comme celui-là. Toi tu n'auras pas ce problème.

- Et tu en sais quoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien et fixa le feu un long moment.

- Et tes parents étaient d'accord pour que tu te portes volontaire ?

Cato eut un petit rire.

- Ma mère est morte et mon père a gagné les jeux il y a longtemps donc il veut me voir gagnant ou mort.

Katniss accusa le coup. Quel genre de parent se comportait ainsi ?

- Mais enfin c'est ton père !

- Et ?

- Il doit te protéger, c'est son rôle, dit-elle tout en sachant que sa mère ne les avait jamais vraiment protégé depuis la mort de leur père.

Cato eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Au district Douze les parents redoutaient plus que tout la Moisson de peur de voir partir leur enfant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que d'autres cas de figure puissent exister. Puis elle repensa à la mère de Peeta, cette sorcière qui avait déclaré que cette année le district Douze aurait un vainqueur sans penser une seule seconde à son fils.

- Je suis désolée pour la mort de ta mère, lâcha t-elle, je sais ce que c'est.

- Toute la misère du monde ne s'est pas abattu sur tes épaules, si ?

- J'ai perdu mon père quand j'avais onze ans.

Cato la regarda et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma et tisonna le feu sans doute pour occuper ses mains.

- Ça y est les pipelettes vous avez fini ? Dit Glimmer d'une voix endormie.

Elle se rendormie sous les regards outrés de Cato et Katniss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et favoris :-) Je suis en train d'écrire un OS sur Enobaria (un de mes personnages préférés) et j'en suis au chapitre 13 de cette fic donc j'ai une jolie avance.

Bonne lecture et à dimanche !

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Katniss se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Thresh et la Renarde avaient pris la relève de la garde dans la nuit et elle était tombée de fatigue dans son sac de couchage. A son réveil elle se leva et grignota quelques biscuits avant de boire une bonne partie de sa gourde. L'avantage d'être près de la corne d'abondance était le lac où tout le monde pouvait boire et se baigner. Elle remplit sa gourde avant de retourner près du camps où Thresh venait de se réveiller.

- On devrait aller chasser, dit-il, on va venir à manquer de nourriture. Surtout avec une bouche à nourrir en plus, dit-il en regardant la Renarde.

Katniss acquiesça, alla prendre son arc et ses flèches puis fut prise d'un terrible doute. Elle laissait Rue, Peeta et la Renarde seuls face aux carrières. Certes il y avait la trêve mais elle craignait une trahison de la part de Cato et Glimmer. Elle fit part de ses doutes à Thresh en qui elle avait confiance.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il tranquillement, ils ont juré sur l'honneur et chez eux c'est visiblement quelque chose de très précieux. En plus regarde-la – il désigna Glimmer – elle est mal en point. Et Cato ne fera pas grand chose tout seul.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu rassurée, et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la forêt. Ils prirent un chemin que Katniss connaissait bien pour avoir été celui qu'elle avait emprunté après le bain de sang. Elle réussit à abattre trois gros dindons ce qui n'était pas trop pour nourrir sept personnes. Sans compter que Thresh et Cato mangeaient chacun pour quatre. Thresh cueillit un grand nombre de baies et de racines diverses, certaines complètement inconnues mais la Renarde avait assuré qu'elles étaient comestibles.

Ils s'approchèrent de la rivière et Thresh tenta d'attraper un poisson. C'était assez comique de le voir immobile et concentré pour ensuite se jeter dans l'eau. Ils rirent un long moment et Katniss se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus sa compagnie. Il était très doux et amical et répugnait à tuer. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Soudain il réussit enfin à attraper un gros poisson. Il le poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres avant de le fourguer sans ménagement dans son sac.

Dans le silence de la forêt, il entendit un faible gémissement. Il cru d'abord à un animal ou un effet de son imagination mais un nouveau gémissement mit tous ses sens en alerte. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait près d'ici. Par précaution il sortit son arme et revint sur la terre ferme en silence. Thresh marcha quelques mètres avant de la voir.

Allongée près de la rivière, à moitié recouverte d'épaisse feuille et de mousse se trouvait Clove. Il s'approcha et se prépara à esquiver une de ses attaques. Il savait à quel point elle était redoutable avec des couteaux. Mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste, à vrai dire elle respirait à peine. Son visage et ses bras étaient recouvert d'hématomes bleues sans doute la conséquence des multiples piqûres de guêpes et elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ses vêtements étaient souillés de sang séché et déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

- Katniss ! Katniss !

Il l'entendit courir dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur elle stoppa net sa course et écarquilla les yeux.

- Clove !

Celle-ci frémit en attendant son nom mais elle semblait incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

- Elle est vivante ?

- Oui, mais c'est tout juste.

- Je pensais qu'elle était morte, c'est impossible...

- Tu as entendu le coup de canon ?

- Non mais j'étais blessée à cause des guêpes. La montagne me serait tombée dessus que je n'aurais rien vu.

- Je l'ai entendu moi et vu son portrait dans le ciel.

- C'est incompréhensible, murmura Katniss.

Ils la regardèrent quelques instant en silence. Clove respirait de façon un peu saccadée et des perles de transpiration couvraient son visage. Katniss était sure qu'elle était en proie à des hallucinations.

- Comment a t-elle pu survivre toute seule et sans cet état ?

- Elle est forte et puis l'envie de vivre fait faire des choses incroyables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

C'était également une question que Thresh se posait. La tuer ? La ramener vivante ? La laisser agoniser là ?

- Elle nous achèverait sans hésiter, se contenta t-il de dire.

- Je sais, mais nous ne sommes pas comme elle. Et si Cato et Glimmer s'en aperçoivent ça sera pire que tout.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Nous avons signé un pacte, à nous de le tenir.

Il se baissa et palpa Clove. Il retira quatre poignards de ses manches et de ses bottes. Katniss remarqua alors une longue et profonde entaille dans son bras gauche. Entaille qu'elle avait maladroitement tenté de combler avec de la mousse.

- Elle a arraché son mouchard, dit-il, voilà pourquoi les juges l'ont déclaré morte.

- Ils ont bien dû la voir à l'écran !

- Les guêpes tueuses peuvent faire un travail remarquable, dit Thresh avec amertume, dans notre district un homme s'est fait attaquer, il ne restait plus rien à enterrer après ça.

- Ils ont du croire qu'il suffirait d'un communiqué à la famille et qu'il était inutile de chercher les restes.

Thresh hocha la tête.

Mais Clove avait survécu et à présent elle se mourrait.

Katniss palpa ses membres et constata que rien n'était cassé. Elle défit ensuite le bandage de fortune de son bras et versa un peu d'eau sur la plaie pour la nettoyer. C'était sanguinolent et sans doute infecté, Katniss détourna les yeux et se força à ne pas vomir.

- Je vais la porter, prends mes affaires, dit Thresh.

Il l'a souleva aussi facilement que si elle avait été un oreiller de plume. Katniss ouvrait la marche en tenant son arc, son carquois, les couteaux de Clove et leurs prises. Pour une raison inexpliquée son ventre était noué. Elle se demandait si Clove pouvait remettre en cause leur trêve. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent au camps. Glimmer se disputait avec la Renarde pour savoir si oui ou non le poisson se mariait bien avec les racines qu'elles venaient de cueillir. Rue brossait ses épais cheveux et Cato entretenait le feu.

Leur arrivée provoqua du remous. Glimmer poussa un cri et se précipita vers Thresh, Cato sur ses talons.

- Clove !

Cato la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. C'était presque choquant de voir Cato éprouver autre chose que de la colère ou de la haine. Finalement son panel d'émotion n'était peut-être pas si réduit que ça.

- Allé réveilles-toi, dit-il en la secouant doucement.

- Elle est mal en point, dit Glimmer d'une voix blanche.

Ils l'allongèrent sur un des sac de couchage mais personne ne savait trop par quoi commencer. Finalement la Renarde prit les choses en main et enleva son t-shirt tâché de sang tandis que Rue allait cueillir une bonne dose de feuille anti-guêpes. Glimmer alla tremper un linge dans la rivière et commença à nettoyer son corps des trace de sang et de venin.

Estimant que l'on n'avait pas besoin de lui, Thresh entreprit de plumer et de vider leurs prises du jour. Cato était livide et regardait Clove sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Finalement il aida Rue a étaler les feuilles sur le corps de son amie en silence. Lui qui était d'habitude si arrogant, avait perdu de sa superbe.

Katniss se demanda un instant s'il y avait plus que de la simple amitié entre eux.

La Renarde nettoya soigneusement la plaie de son bras avant de la désinfecter et de la recoudre. Puis elle lui fit un bandage et s'occupa de l'entaille qu'elle avait au front.

- Les juges n'ont même pas cherché à savoir si elle avait pu survivre, murmura Glimmer, ils se sont contentés d'annoncer sa mort.

Personne ne répondit. Rue et Katniss savaient très bien que ce n'était pas étonnant. Pourquoi les juges se soucieraient-ils du sort de quelqu'un qu'ils espéraient voir mourir ? Mais pour les carrières c'était un dur retour à la réalité.

Les multiples traces de piqûres sur le corps de Clove étaient impressionnantes. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyr et éprouver des hallucinations terribles. A présent elle continuait de gémir et de murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête.

- Est-ce qu'elle va survivre ? Demanda Cato à la Renarde.

- Je ne sais pas, ses blessures sont impressionnantes. Mais elle a l'air forte et résistante, si elle a tenue jusque là, il y a des chances que oui.

* * *

Glimmer, Thresh, la Renarde, Katniss, Peeta et Rue mangeaient silencieusement autour du feu de camps. Le poisson était délicieux avec les racines mais chacun était trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour entretenir la conversation.

Clove allait-elle survivre ? Comment tout ça allait-il se terminer ? Pourquoi soigner quelqu'un si c'est pour le tuer quelques jours plus tard ?

Il semblait à Katniss que Cato et Glimmer comprenait doucement l'enjeu des Hunger Games. Pas un jeu entre amis mais quelque chose de violent et de douloureux où l'on perd les gens qu'on aime et à qui l'on tient.

Soudain Glimmer posa son assiette et croisa les bras. Sa blessure saigna un peu mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Alors c'est ça qu'ils veulent ? Murmura t-elle. Qu'on se torture à mort pour leur bon plaisir ?

Thresh ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Il n'y rien de nouveau dans ce que tu dis.

- Tu as de la chance toi, dit Rue en regardant Glimmer, tu t'es entraînée, tu peux survivre. Moi je n'ai aucune chance.

Glimmer la regarda un instant en secouant la tête.

- J'ai appris le tir à l'arc pendant quelques années mais sans trop d'entrain.

- Oui mais nous, nous n'avons jamais rien appris, dit la Renarde.

- Je suis navrée pour vous mais je ne suis pas responsable de l'endroit où vous êtes né, répliqua Glimmer.

C'était juste, Glimmer n'était responsable de rien. Elle aurait pu naître dans n'importe quel district mais le hasard avait voulu qu'elle soit du Un. Le seul responsable c'était le Capitole.

- Katniss aussi sait tirer, ajouta t-elle.

- C'est mon père qui m'a apprit.

Tout le monde devait avoir comprit qu'elle se livrait au braconnage mais personne ne releva. La Renarde se leva et partit remplir les gourdes à la rivière. Sans doute partageait-elle les pensées de Rue, elle était très maline et intelligente, mais ne savait manier aucune arme.

- On a un point commun toi et moi, dit Glimmer en regardant Katniss droit dans les yeux, moi aussi je me suis portée volontaire pour protéger quelqu'un.

Katniss releva la tête et croisa son regard bleu.

- J'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur. J'ai fais un marché avec mes parents, je me porte volontaire, et quelque soit l'issue des jeux, mon frère et ma sœur seront tranquille, pas d'école d'entraînement, pas de volontariat. Juste le hasard.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi, murmura Glimmer en triturant son poisson.

Jusque là, Katniss avait toujours vu les carrières comme des êtres impitoyables, des tueurs nés. Voir Glimmer vouloir protéger ses frères et sœurs, voir Cato pleurer Clove... C'était quelque chose auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Le Capitole avait si bien manipulé ses troupes que même les parents n'hésitaient pas à envoyer leurs enfants à la mort, sous le prétexte d'une quelconque gloire.

- C'est quoi exactement ces centres d'entraînements ? Demanda Thresh.

- Une sorte d'école dans lesquelles on s'entraîne à une ou plusieurs disciplines plusieurs heures par jour, expliqua Cato. En contrepartie on ne voit pas nos famille plus d'une fois par an mais on est prêt pour les jeux.

- Et le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

- Je dirais que ça dépend de la famille, répondit Cato avec un air maussade.

Clove se réveillait par intermittence. Elle gémissait, se débattait et prononçaient des paroles incompréhensibles ou délirantes. Une seule fois dans la matinée, elle avait semblé reprendre pied avec la réalité lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et reconnue Cato.

- COURREZ !

La voix stridente de la Renarde les fit tous sursauter. Elle courrait de toutes ses forces vers la corne d'abondance, le visage tordu par l'effort.

- Courrez ! Vite !

Lorsqu'ils virent ce qui la poursuivait, ils prirent rapidement quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la corne d'abondance. Cato prit Clove dans ses bras et la hissa dessus avant de grimper lui même, puis il attrapa Rue et la mit en sûreté.

- Oh mon dieu, dit Peeta le regard fixé sur leurs assaillants.

Une dizaine d'étrange animaux les poursuivaient. Géants, difformes et monstrueux, ils ne ressemblaient à rien de connus.

- Des mutations génétiques, murmura Cato.

L'une des mutation prit son élan et sauta puissamment sur eux en poussant un grondement terrifiant. Katniss lui tira une flèche dans le cou et le monstre retomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

- Ils sont énormes, murmura la Renarde les yeux écarquillés.

Elle et Rue étaient autour de Clove, toujours inconsciente. Cato et Thresh se tenait près du bord, leurs armes à la main. Katniss se plaça de l'autre côté et encocha une flèche. Glimmer donna son arme à Peeta et s'assit près de Clove. Sa blessure à l'épaule était loin de s'arranger. Peeta était pâle mais il tenait debout, à tâtons Katniss prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Clove, j'adore ce personnage ! ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai de plus en plus de vues sur cette histoire et j'en suis vraiment ravie ! Sinon jen suis au chapitre 14 dans l'écriture de cette fiction et je prépare une suite à mon OS sur Enobaria ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Le Capitole était en ébullition. Un sentiment étrange, comme un mélange de peur, de frustration et d'excitation (à l'image d'un enfant faisant quelque chose d'interdit) flottait dans toute la cité. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire – et par tout le monde cela voulait dire les sponsors et le public – que ces Hunger Games étaient les meilleurs de tous. Au début du jeu, et comme chaque année, les sponsors misaient volontiers sur les districts Un, Deux et Quatre. Le vainqueur avait de grandes chances de provenir d'un de ces districts pour des raisons que personne ne voulait admettre.

Puis il y avait eu cette fille du district Douze. Tout d'abord elle s'était portée volontaire ce qui était très inhabituel en particulier pour ce district un peu oublié. D'ordinaire l'amour fraternel s'arrêtait le jour de la Moisson, mais cette fille, elle, n'avait pas hésité à prendre la place de sa petite sort en signant elle-même son arrêt de mort.

Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde avait cru.

Sa présentation au capitole dans cette merveilleuse robe de feu avait littéralement enflammé le public et les sponsors avaient commencé lentement mais sûrement à miser sur elle. Ensuite elle s'était alliée à cette petite fille du Onze, ce qui avait valu à Rue ses premiers sponsors, et enfin à Thresh. Jamais les districts Onze et Douze n'avaient été aussi bien coté. Ensuite il s'était passé une chose des plus incroyable. Après la mort du garçon du Un, les quatre tributs du Onze et du Douze avaient retrouvé les carrières des districts Un et Deux et avaient décidé spontanément d'une trêve.

Non vraiment cette situation était inédite.

Le public avait adoré. Jamais le Capitole n'avait été si enthousiaste et les sponsors si généreux et fébriles. Oui mais cette situation avait très fortement déplut au président Snow. Des tributs qui arrêtent de se battre c'était contraire aux règles, c'était contraire à tout ce qui faisait que Panem était Panem. Lorsque le président Snow avait vu Katniss Everdeen pour la première fois il l'avait cru insignifiante. Pourtant une seule étincelle peut enflammer une forêt et c'était ce qui était en train de se produire.

Lorsque Marvel du district Un avait tenté de tuer Rue et Peeta, le public s'était ému puis avait pleuré avec Katniss devant les blessures. Le district Onze déjà instable, avait violemment réagit et avait prit le parti de ses deux tributs. Une révolte avait éclaté et celle-ci n'était toujours pas contenu. Puis Katniss et Thresh avait trouvé Clove encore vivante. Seneca avait alors manqué de s'étouffer dans son verre de champagne et Snow avait sérieusement envisagé de l'étouffer lui-même. Le district Deux était en colère qu'on ait déclaré la mort de Clove sans même la vérifier. Ils avaient vu la Renarde et Rue la soigner avec précaution alors qu'elles venaient de districts différents et a priori ennemi. A partir de là, une certaine forme de loyauté était née et Seneca avait commencé à s'arracher des cheveux.

Le district Deux était de très loin le plus fidèle au Capitole. Si cette loyauté commençait à s'effriter, c'était Panem qui risquait de tomber. Le public avait vu la trêve se former et les adolescents évoluer ensemble. Chacun pouvait choisir son tribut préféré et se demander comment il allait se comporter avec les autres. C'était un jeu aussi stupide que les autres mais au moins les tributs étaient relativement à l'abri.

Haymitch songea que ce qu'il espérait depuis près de vingt-cinq ans était en train de se produire sous ses yeux. Sauf que la révolution ne provenait pas de l'extérieur comme il l'aurait cru mais des tributs eux-même. Et comble de tout ses deux tributs à lui étaient vivants. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. C'était même la première que ses tributs risquaient - et Haymitch ne souhaitait surtout pas se faire de faux espoirs, pas après tous les tributs qu'il avait perdu - de revenir en vie.

Les mentors alternaient entre l'espoir, le désespoir, la surprise, l'envie, l'incrédulité et une bouteille de whisky pour faire passer le tout. Brutus et Enobaria, les deux mentors du Deux étaient restés sans voix devant la trêve avant de bruyamment faire savoir leur mécontentement lorsque Katniss et Thresh avaient retrouvé Clove vivante. Puis ils avaient silencieusement apprécié que les autres tributs s'occupent d'elle. Enobaria avait même esquissé un _très_ léger sourire. Mais vraiment léger.

Haymitch avait très exceptionnellement arrêté de boire pour pouvoir pleinement savourer ce sentiment de liberté qui commençait à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Certes les gens du Capitole ne comprenaient pas grand chose à la situation et souhaitaient simplement que les tributs s'en sortent tous vivant puisqu'ils s'y étaient attachés. Mais pour les autres districts comme le Onze ou le Douze c'était une chance inespérée, peut-être la seule dans toute leur vie, de changer les choses.

Tout serait peut-être rentré dans l'ordre si Snow, ou Seneca impossible de savoir lequel avait prit cette décision idiote, n'avait pas décidé de lâcher un troupeau de mutations génétiques sur le groupe. Premièrement tout le monde avait pu observer que même en cas de danger, ils respectaient leur pacte et n'abandonnaient pas les leurs - l'image de Cato portant Rue sur la corne d'abondance avait ému bon nombre de sponsors. Deuxièmement ils se défendaient ensemble au lieu de s'entretuer pour leur survis comme tout le monde s'y serait attendu.

En résumé Haymitch jubilait et Seneca préparait son testament.

- Et donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Finnick Odair.

Finnick était un peu une légende à Panem. Il était un ancien vainqueur du district Quatre lors de la 65ème éditions des Hunger Games. Il était très beau avec ses cheveux bronze, ses yeux couleur océan et son sourire. Toute femme de Panem qui se respecte s'était déjà au moins une fois pâmée devant lui. Mais pour l'heure il cherchait surtout comment exploiter l'étincelle de rébellion qui animait le pays.

- Il faut pousser les districts à se rebeller, et qui de mieux que nous tous ! Nous avons gagné, c'est à nous de montrer toutes les dérives du Capitole.

- La plupart des districts se rendent compte des dérives, mais ont trop peur pour parler, dit Seeder du district Onze.

- Les habitants du Capitole vivent tellement en dehors de la réalité que je suis persuadée que pour eux c'est juste un jeu de plus, maugréa Johanna du district Sept.

- Justement, autant exploiter cette faiblesse là, ils peuvent nous aider et en échange ils comprendraient que tout ça dépasse les Hunger Games, dit Haymitch.

Si tous les anciens vainqueurs s'alliaient ils avaient des chances de peser dans la balance, mais Cashmere et Gloss du district Un et Brutus et Enobaria du district Deux avaient pas mal de réticences en réserve.

- Quelle chance on a contre le Capitole et les Pacificateurs ? Aucune, déclara Cashmere.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Finnick, on représente nos districts, ils seraient prêt à nous suivre.

- Il a raison, dit Johanna, c'est le moment ou jamais. Une telle opportunité ne se représentera peut-être pas et surtout, si les gosses rentrent vivant on les exécutera. Là ils peuvent incarner la rébellion, le refus de se tuer les uns les autres parce qu'ils sont devenus amis.

- Ami c'est un bien grand mot, grogna Brutus.

- On s'en fiche, dit Johanna, le peuple le crois, les sponsors aussi. Si on veut les aider c'est moment.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tes tributs sont morts, dit Enobaria.

- Mais moi ma chère, je ne pense pas qu'à ma petite personne, répliqua Johanna d'une voix glaciale, si je peux les aider, je le ferais !

Enobaria ne répondit rien mais Finnick était sûr qu'elle résistait à l'envie de montrer les dents et de grogner.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas plus d'intérêt dans tout ça, sauf celui d'être libre et de ne plus être esclave du Capitole. Il me semble qu'on est plusieurs à avoir terriblement déchanté après notre victoire non ? Demanda Finnick.

Johanna sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait refusé de se prostituer comme Finnick ou Cashmere et avait payé le prix fort. Toute sa famille avait été assassiné. Elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait ici hormis une furieuse envie de vengeance et de liberté.

Cashmere déglutit avec difficulté. Elle aussi avait été vendu à des hommes du Capitole. Elle avait accepté pour protéger les siens, mais là elle sentait qu'elle avait l'opportunité de faire changer les choses. Et d'épargner ça à Glimmer.

- J'accepte de vous aider, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Haymitch sourit. Si Cachmere acceptait, son frère ferait de même et Enobaria et Brutus ne resteraient pas seuls dans leur coin. C'était dans la poche !

* * *

L'épée de Cato s'abattit sur la gorge d'une des créatures et la trancha net.

- Sale bête ! Grogna t-il en essuyant le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé.

Katniss tirait flèche sur flèche mais elle allait bientôt en manquer. C'était inquiétant dans l'immédiat mais surtout après, lorsque la trêve prendrait fin. Les mutations génétiques se firent plus rares mais plus agressives. Thresh en abattit une d'un coup de machette mais une autre arriva derrière et eut le temps de lui lacérer l'épaule avant que Peeta ne le tue.

C'est alors qu'ils les virent. Non pas un mais trois petits parachutes argentés, des cadeaux de sponsors. Il était déjà rare d'en voir un au cours des jeux mais trois d'un coup c'était étonnant. De forme différentes – l'un était très grand et les deux autres plutôt petits - ils atterrirent au bout de la corne d'abondance, soit très près de la gueule des mutations génétiques.

- C'est malin ça, pesta Glimmer, comment on va faire pour récupérer ça sans se faire tailler en pièce ?

- J'y vais ! S'exclama Rue.

- Non ! Dit Katniss aussitôt.

- Je suis la seule assez petite et fine pour y arriver facilement, dit-elle.

- Et si tu tombes ? Hors de question que tu meures.

- Elle a raison Rue, tu es trop jeune, renchérie Thresh.

- Pas trop jeune pour faire les Hunger Games, répondit-elle avec un air triste.

Thresh ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme pour protester et se tourna vers Katniss qui n'avait pas plus de choses à dire. Rue avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre la protéger alors que le but de ces jeux était la mort.

- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour t'attacher, dit Peeta, comme ça on peut te remonter en cas de problème.

Malheureusement leurs affaires étaient en partis restés près du campement présentement réduis en miette par les mutations génétiques. Glimmer dénicha une corde dans le sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté. C'était une corde du même genre que celle qu'utilisait Katniss pour dormir en hauteur. Naturellement elle n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin. Ils attachèrent solidement Rue à la taille et elle commença à grimper comme un écureuil. Katniss retint son souffle. Même en l'ayant attaché ainsi, si elle tombait il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit attaquée avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoique ce soit.

Mais Rue progressa sans trop de difficulté. Une seule fois elle jeta un coup d'œil aux monstres qui l'attendaient au pied de la corne et paru sur le point de rebrousser chemin, mais les encouragement des autres tributs lui redonna du courage. Katniss fut surprise qu'outre Thresh, Peeta et la Renarde, Glimmer et Cato l'encourageaient également. Ils espéraient sans doute qu'au moins un des parachutes argentés soit pour eux.

Rue fit passer le plus petit en premier, celui en forme de petit rectangle. Puis elle attrapa le plus gros en forme de cylindre et le hissa sur son dos tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin. Enfin elle ramena celui de taille moyenne et rectangulaire et Katniss la prit dans ses bras dès son arrivée. Ils réunirent leurs petit butins et commencèrent par le plus petit. Il contenait une unique seringue et trois doses d'un liquide vert clair. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant les uns, les autres.

- Mais encore, dit Glimmer en haussant un sourcil.

- Ça doit être pour soigner trois personnes, sans doute Clove et Peeta et sans doute toi vu ta blessure.

C'était vrai, la blessure de Glimmer était de plus en plus suintante et une infection ne tarderait pas à la tuer. Comme personne ne savait comment procéder, la Renarde prit une fois de plus les choses en main. Katniss n'était pas sure qu'elle sache mieux qu'eux comment injecter ce produit mais elle était la plus intelligente. Elle mit la dose dans la seringue, chassa les bulles d'airs, inspira un grand coup et planta l'aiguille dans le coup de Clove. Elle injecta le produit et retira rapidement la seringue.

Ils restèrent tous là à attendre une quelconque réaction mais rien. Clove resta dans le même état qu'avant : Agité et en sueur.

- Il faut sans doute attendre un peu, dit la Renarde.

Katniss fut parcouru d'un énorme doute. Et si c'était une ruse du Capitole ? Une façon d'en éliminer trois d'entre eux ? Puis elle souvint des mutations génétiques, toujours en train de rugir en bas de la corne d'abondance, et se dit qu'ils n'auraient pas mit toute cette énergie à créer ces bestioles si c'était pour envoyer du poison par parachute.

La Renarde prépara la seconde dose et l'injecta dans le cou de Glimmer qui poussa un cri de douleur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et elle serra les poings pour ne pas crier. Cato lui caressa doucement le dos pour la réconforter et elle lui fit un sourire un peu contrit.

Peeta grimaça avant même de recevoir l'injection. Il tenta de rester impassible mais ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de douleur.

- Chacun son tour, lui dit Glimmer en souriant.

- C'est pas une partie de plaisir, ajouta t-il en se massant le cou.

- Si ça peut me soigner, je veux bien avoir mal.

Thresh et Cato ouvrirent le deuxième parachute, le plus gros en forme de cylindre, qui contenait un carquois et des flèches neuves. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Katniss qui ressentit un élan de gratitude envers Haymitch.

- Je crois qu'on a tous comprit à qui était destiné celui-ci, dit Cato en tendant ses flèches à Katniss.

- On dirait que Haymitch a arrêté de boire pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, c'est plutôt bon signe, dit Peeta.

Tout le monde partit d'un fou rire ce qui leur fit beaucoup de bien compte tenu de la situation. Rue défit le dernier paquet qui contenait un petit stock d'anti-douleur, des bandages propres et un paquet de biscuit.

- Ben dis donc, ils sont généreux.

- Bizarre, dit Peeta, après notre trêve et les mutations j'étais sûr qu'ils voulaient notre mort.

- Les juges oui, les sponsors non, dit la Renarde en souriant.

- Au moins nous ne sommes pas seul, dit Glimmer en grignotant un biscuit.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :-)_

_A mercredi pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mise en favoris etc. ça me fait super plaisir et surtout ça motive :-)

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur la corne d'abondance avec un bruit sourd. Clove les sentit sur son visage et pour une raison inexpliquée les apprécia beaucoup. C'était frais, agréable et soulageait les démangeaisons liées aux piqûres de guêpes tueuses. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ces derniers jours. Pas bien du moins. Elle se souvenait de la douleur des piqûres, atroce et sans fin. Elle se souvenait des hallucinations si prenantes qu'elle avait longuement pleuré, prostrée dans un coin, en se demandant quand tout cela allait prendre fin. Puis les hallucinations avaient cédé la place à un demi-coma où elle ne s'éveillait que quelques minutes par jours.

Mais Clove était forte. Elle savait qu'elle était dans l'arène des Hunger Games et qu'elle devait survivre. Elle avait réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la rivière où elle avait arraché son mouchard sans le vouloir. Dans une des puissantes hallucinations provoquées par les guêpes, elle avait cru voir un serpent rentrer dans son bras et avait cherché à le déloger avec son couteau. La douleur fulgurante lui avait fait reprendre pied avec la réalité et elle avait épongé sa blessure avec un peu de mousse d'arbre avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

A présent elle se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de lui ôter un énorme poids des épaules. Ses idées étaient claires, elle distinguait parfaitement la réalité des hallucinations provoquées par les guêpes et elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin réussit à s'en sortir.

Un grognement à ses côtés lui fit ouvrir les paupières. La lumière naturelle lui piqua les yeux et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'y habituer. Elle se trouvait sur la corne d'abondance dans un sac de couchage où elle se sentait bien. La tentation était grande de se rendormir mais elle se força à rester éveillé ne serait-ce que pour comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Son dernier souvenir était celui de la fille du feu qui s'était réfugié en haut d'un arbre.

Clove tourna la tête et eut la surprise de voir la fille du Cinq, la rouquine, qui se grattait la tête tout en baillant. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle ne put émettre qu'un gémissement qu'elle trouva pitoyable. La rouquine tourna la tête vers elle et, à sa plus grande incrédulité, lui sourit. A croire qu'elles étaient de vieilles amies. Ou des amies tout court.

- Elle est réveillée !

Glimmer apparut à ses côtés en souriant.

- Décidément ce truc est plutôt efficace !

Clove ne savait pas de quel _« truc »_ elle parlait mais elle comprit qu'ils venaient de la soigner. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais s'en trouva incapable.

- N'essaye pas de parler, tu es réveillée et c'est déjà un énorme progrès !

Clove trouva Glimmer différente. Elle avait perdu du poids et semblait fatigué mais elle souriait avec entrain et bonne humeur comme si... Comme si quoi ? Clove n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui émanait de Glimmer mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez la jeune femme. Elle remarqua qu'un épais bandage blanc enveloppait son épaule et, faute de pouvoir parler, lui indiqua du doigt.

- J'ai été blessé mais ça va mieux.

Clove montra ensuite du doigt la Renarde et Thresh qui venait de s'étirer en baillant bruyamment.

- Oui on a pas mal de trucs à t'expliquer.

Clove secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi les autres tributs étaient là, pour l'heure elle voulait surtout boire un peu. Sa gorge était brûlante et douloureuse. Elle but avidement à la gourde que lui donna Glimmer et se sentit un peu mieux. Malgré tout lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, la tête lui tourna violemment et elle fut obliger de se rallonger.

- Hey !

Cato s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu te sens comment ?

Clove haussa les épaules et grimaça.

- J'ai eu peur, on t'a retrouvé dans un sale état tu sais. Tu étais près de la rivière, heureusement que Katniss chassait par là.

Clove haussa un sourcil. Katniss ? C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé ? Et depuis quand Cato l'appelait par son prénom? Elle se sentit soudainement en colère. Elle détestait avoir des dettes envers les gens, et en avoir auprès de la fille du Douze, celle qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Cato lui caressa les cheveux ce qui l'a détendit un peu.

- On t'expliquera tout quand tu seras en meilleure forme, ici la situation s'est un peu compliquée.

_Un peu ?_ C'était un euphémisme. Clove se demanda sérieusement si elle ne se trouvait pas dans une sorte de super hallucination dû aux guêpes lorsqu'elle vit Glimmer peigner l'épaisse chevelure de la fille du Onze.

- Hey les mutations génétiques ont disparu !

Pour une raison inexpliquée les bestioles s'étaient volatilisés les unes après les autres. Thresh descendit le premier de la corne et inspecta les alentours. Katniss, Rue et Cato le suivirent de près tandis que Peeta et Glimmer restèrent près de Clove. La Renarde partit remplir les gourdes d'eau et Katniss abattit trois gros dindons pour le repas. Rapidement un gros orage éclata. Il se mit à tomber des trombes d'eau et tout le monde se retrouva rapidement trempé.

- Génial, merci beaucoup ! Hurla Glimmer en regardant le ciel.

Rue éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- On n'a qu'à s'installer dans la corne d'abondance ! Cria Peeta pour couvrir celui de la pluie.

Cato porta Clove dans la corne et l'installa sur un sac de couchage. Rue alluma un feu et fit cuire de la viande tandis que Katniss et Thresh ramenaient de leur campement ce que les mutations n'avaient pas détruits.

Ils se serrèrent tous un peu dans la corne d'abondance mais au moins ils étaient à l'abri. L'air devint glacial et au loin un arbre prit feu après avoir été touché par la foudre.

- Les juges nous en veulent non ? Dit la Renarde en souriant.

- Mais les sponsors sont de notre côté !

- Aux sponsors ! Dit Peeta en levant la gourde.

Ils trinquèrent en riant de leur propre audace et Katniss se demanda comment la situation avait pu s'inverser à ce point. Ils étaient là à rire aux dépends des juges alors que dans un jour et demi il leur faudrait reprendre leur traque meurtrière. Elle s'était attachée malgré elle aux autres tributs : La Renarde et ses connaissances, Glimmer qui s'occupait de Rue, Thresh et Cato qui veillaient sur eux... Ils avaient partagé leurs médicaments, les cadeaux des sponsors, la nourriture et Katniss se sentait tout simplement incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux que les juges et leurs règles cruelles, mieux que tous ces gens qui regardaient sans doute les Hunger Games avec avidité en s'empiffrant, mieux que Snow qui les obligeait à s'entretuer pour asseoir son pouvoir.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Peeta en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, je me demandais juste comment tout ça va finir. J'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois aucune issue heureuse.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua t-il en arrachant une poignée d'herbe, qu'on s'entende tous aussi bien.

- Mhhh. Encore que maintenant que Clove est réveillée, on verra bien comment elle réagira.

- Ne penses pas à l'après, tout pourrait changer, on pourrait prolonger la trêve.

- Et jusqu'à quand ? On ne va pas rester dans cette arène jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- On est d'accord sur le fait que les sponsors ont été exceptionnellement généreux non ?

- Oui et aussi sur le fait que les juges cherchent à nous tuer.

- Donc il y a une grosse divergence entre les deux, le public doit nous adorer. Nous voir souder alors qu'on vient de district si différent, nous voir nous entraider et partager ce qu'on a c'est inédit ! Et je te parie que le public ne veut pas qu'on meure justement.

- Alors quoi on attend ?

- Exactement. On attend, les sponsors nous ont aidé une fois, je suis sur que ce n'est pas par hasard. Sinon il aurait fallut attendre que Clove et Glimmer meurent, ça n'aurait pas prit tant de temps que ça.

- Il a raison tu sais.

Rue était apparut derrière elle et se lova dans ses bras. Katniss la serra contre elle et se promit une fois de plus de la ramener saine et sauve à ses parents. Peeta regarda Rue et lui caressa les cheveux. Qui pourrait la tuer ? Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal elle qui n'en ferait à personne ?

La réponse qui lui vint en tête n'était pas Cato, Glimmer ou Clove, mais le président Snow. Rue avait sans doute autant sinon plus souffert qu'elle de la famine et de la violence. Il ne fallait pas seulement la ramener à ses parents, il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale, aller à l'école, manger à sa faim et pouvoir s'amuser sans être menacé par personne.

Peeta avait raison elle le savait. Si le public les aimait, ils tenaient sans doute une occasion unique de renverser les choses, de leur montrer toute la barbarie des jeux.

La pluie ne s'arrêta pas et bientôt toute la clairière pataugea dans une boue épaisse et collante. Les tributs restèrent sous la corne d'abondance en attendant que ça cesse. Heureusement ils avaient assez de nourriture et il suffisait de mettre les gourdes sous la pluie pour les remplir. Il ne leur restait qu'un jour et demi de trêve même si personne n'avait très envie d'y penser.

Malgré le déluge Katniss décida d'aller chasser, plus pour se détendre que pour réellement ramener de la nourriture, et Cato décida de l'accompagner. Elle accepta un peu à contre-cœur, elle aurait préféré rester seule, et ils partirent sous le déluge.

Katniss était heureuse de voir que la pluie ne décourageait pas les animaux. Elle en vit même sortir un grand nombre, l'eau aidant à effacer leurs odeurs et le bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle décocha une flèche sur un espèce de lapin particulièrement agressif qui tenta de la mordre, ainsi que sur plusieurs sortes de gros rats. Cato fit la grimace.

- On ne va quand même pas manger ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ça ressemble à un rat !

- Quand on a faim tout ressemble à du bœuf, dit Katniss en se souvenant de Sae-boui-boui et de ses soupes.

- Je n'ai jamais eu faim à ce point là. Sauf peut-être après que tu ais fais exploser nos provisions.

- C'est tout le problème, marmonna t-elle.

- Tu sais Glimmer a raison sur une chose, on n'est pas responsable de l'endroit où nous sommes nés. Je suis désolé que tu ais souffert de la faim mais en l'occurrence je n'y peux rien.

- Je sais bien.

- Alors inutile d'être aussi méprisante.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Si tu l'es. Tiens regarde là tu me regardes avec mépris.

Katniss haussa un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ah c'est déjà mieux !

- C'est juste que... ça me révolte de voir que certain ont toujours tout eu, qu'au Capitole la conversation la plus sérieuse qu'on peut avoir concerne la taille des faux-cil qu'on se colle sur le visage et qu'en claquant des doigts on peut avoir tous les plats qu'on veut. Moi j'ai toujours dû chasser pour nourrir ma mère et ma sœur alors oui parfois je suis méprisante.

- Parfois ?

- Bon d'accord, tout le temps, grogna t-elle, de toute façon je ne m'en rend pas compte, j'essaye d'être moi-même et Haymitch m'a bien dit que j'étais aussi sexy qu'une limace crevée.

Cato fut alors secoué d'un fou rire qui dura cinq bonnes minutes. Katniss commença par se vexer, et voyant que ça ne servait à rien, lança :

- Hey si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te jures je brise la trêve et je te tire dessus comme sur le rat.

Il haussa un sourcil mais continua de sourire.

- Si ça peut te rassurer moi je te trouve très séduisante.

- Et c'est parce que tu me trouves si séduisante que tu as ris ?

- Non parce que ton mentor a beaucoup d'humour.

Katniss se contenta d'un audible _« tsssss »_ à défaut d'une réplique cinglante et repartit chasser un rat. Finalement ce fut un oiseau qu'elle dénicha. Assez dodu d'une espèce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore. Elle respira, encocha la flèche et tira. L'oiseau fut tué sur le coup et atterri au sommet d'une branche.

- Va le chercher, lança t-elle à Cato en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es moqué de moi alors tu vas chercher l'oiseau. Sinon ça sera du rat.

Cato posa son épée et commença à escalader. Il n'avait aucune réelle expérience et son ascension fut laborieuse. Mais Cato était un homme et tout homme voulait impressionner une femme surtout si elle savait grimper et qu'elle se trouvait au pied dudit arbre. Tout comme la première fois qu'il voulut l'attraper, il arriva presque à sa cible avant de tomber. Il tenta maladroitement de se rattraper à une branche avant de s'étaler de tout son long. Un chapelet de juron sortit de sa bouche tandis que Katniss éclatait de rire.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Oh oui, tu es vraiment nul en escalade ! Laisses-moi faire, je vais le chercher.

Elle passa devant lui mais loin de se relever et de la laisser passer, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur lui. Au moment où elle allait protester, il l'embrassa. De surprise elle en oublia de râler. Elle se trouvait à demi-allongée sur un des tributs ennemis. Et sans doute étaient-ils observés par les innombrables caméras placées dans l'arène.

Mais même cette perspective ne parvint pas à lui donner envie de stopper ça. Cato embrassait bien. Très bien même. Katniss sentait une foule d'émotion la traverser et lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dénoués, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose.

Elle fut presque déçu quand ce fut finit, en partie parce qu'une foule de questions s'empara de son esprit à la vitesse d'une Rue sautant d'arbre en arbre.

Katniss fit un vague signe à Cato qu'elle allait chercher l'oiseau puis grimpa rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance pour lui ? Et Peeta ? Et les juges ? Et Gale ?

Dans sa tête il y avait Gale et Peeta et maintenant Cato venait de s'y rajouter. Sauf qu'avec lui elle avait ressentit quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait complètement chamboulé. Mais Cato était un ennemi mortel et bientôt ils reprendraient tous leurs petits jeux macabres.

Elle était si distraite qu'elle rata une branche et s'affala par terre de tout son long. L'oiseau tomba sur sa poitrine en l'éclaboussant de sang.

- Je m'abstiendrais de tout commentaire, dit Cato en arborant un immense sourire.

* * *

_Et voilà ils se sont embrassés :D_

_A dimanche pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Aujourd'hui un peu de blabla (mais c'est pour la bonne cause). Je vais publier un recueil d'OS sur les différentes victoires de tributs comme Gloss, Cashmere, Annie, Finnick, Brutus, Beetee etc. Et surtout j'ai prévu une fic assez longue en parallèle de celle-ci (étant donné que j'en suis au chapitre 17 dans mon écriture) sur Finnick et Annie depuis les Hunger Games d'Annie jusqu'à quelque chose post-Mockingjay et AVEC une fin heureuse (que diable!) parce que bon les fics ça sert à ça ;-)

Sinon merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et j'adore avoir vos réactions !

**RAR Lobelia** :_ Un grand merci pour ton adorable review ! J'essaye vraiment de respecter les personnages et de rendre mon écriture fluide tout en ajoutant des descriptions (j'adore les descriptions) et je suis contente que l'ensemble fonctionne :-)_

_Et surtout quoi de mieux qu'un Cato/Katniss hein ? Bon j'avoue en ce moment je penche un peu du côté des Katniss/Gloss mais ce pairing reste un de mes préférés ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :-)_

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Clove s'éveilla en se sentant en forme. Du moins plus en forme que la veille. Elle s'étira comme un chat et s'assit doucement. Sa tête lui tournait mais ça restait supportable et c'était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle manquait d'eau et de nourriture. Elle était seule dans la corne d'abondance hormis Peeta alias Jolie-Coeur. Elle devait d'ailleurs bien avouer qu'il était sacrément mignon.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Ça va ?

- Ouai.

Sa voix était rauque d'être restée trop longtemps inactive mais au moins elle pouvait enfin parler.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'approcha de Peeta. Il lui tendit un peu de viande qu'elle dévora à belles dents avant de vider une gourde d'eau.

- Ça fait du bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu en avais besoin.

- J'ai une tête si horrible que ça ?

- Et bien disons que tu as besoin de manger... et tu es pratiquement toute bleue à cause des hématome, sans compter que tu pèles par endroit...

- Je vois, coupa Clove.

- … mais tu restes jolie, conclu t-il en souriant.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda t-elle sans trop savoir s'il était sincère ou pas.

- Je n'oserais jamais me moquer d'une fille bleue.

En guise de réponse elle lui jeta une poignet de baie dessus. C'était la seule potentielle arme dont elle disposait. C'est dire.

- Où est Cato ?

- Avec Katniss à la chasse.

Clove secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Cato et Katniss puissent faire quelque chose ensemble.

- Et Glimmer ?

- Avec Rue et Thresh en train de cueillir les baies. Et la Renarde monte la garde.

- Qui ?

- La fille du district Cinq.

Clove avait oublié jusqu'à son existence. Elle passa sur le fait que la Renarde n'était sans doute pas de taille à lutter contre quoique ce soit et posa la question qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- Rassures moi elle ne s'appelle pas vraiment la Renarde ?

- Non mais je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander son prénom.

Clove hocha la tête.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur la trêve ?

- Il y a deux jours on a décidé de tout stopper pendant trois jours. Rue, Glimmer et moi étions blessés et les autres affamés. On a décidé de s'entraider pour se remettre d'aplomb.

- Tu n'as jamais été de notre côté en fait, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non je voulais protéger Katniss.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es _vraiment_ amoureux d'elle ?

Peeta rougit et ne répondit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a avec elle ?

- Elle est courageuse, belle et... elle a un truc en plus.

- Quel truc ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ça fait longtemps qu'elle me plaît bien.

Clove leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

- Et toi ? Demanda Peeta.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu sais bien, toi et Cato ?

- Il n'y a rien entre nous et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

Peeta continua de plumer l'oiseau en silence. Clove ne l'avait jamais apprécié, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça aller commencer.

- A propos de la trêve, continua t-elle comme si de rien n'était, le problème c'est que tout le monde semble bien s'entendre.

- C'est un problème ?

- Mais évidemment ! S'exclama Clove en agitant les bras. Ensuite tout va revenir comme avant et il faudra bien se tuer les uns, les autres. Personnellement je n'hésiterais pas !

- Ça c'est ce que le Capitole veut. Tu es prêtes à mourir toi ? A tuer ceux qui t'ont soigné et secourus ?

Clove ne répondit rien et reprit son masque d'arrogance habituel. Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas prête à mourir. A vrai dire elle avait espéré être vainqueur.

- Si tu gagnes Clove, Cato devra mourir, tout comme Glimmer.

- Je sais bien !

- Tu ne vois rien de cruel là-dedans ? Voir les jeux à la télévision est une chose, les vivre et voir ses amis mourir en est une autre.

En guise de réponse Clove secoua la tête et repartit se coucher. C'était des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle ne voulait pas voir Cato ni Glimmer mourir mais elle ne voulait pas perdre. Gagner signifiait vivre avec leurs souvenirs et leurs morts et c'était insupportable. Malgré tout elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle tenait farouchement à la vie. C'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, choisir la solution la moins douloureuse, celle avec laquelle on pourra vivre toute sa vie. C'était un choix cruel et impossible.

- Il y a une troisième solution tu sais, dit Peeta en écho à ses pensées.

* * *

Thresh jeta une grosse branche dans le feu moribond et tenta de le faire renaître. Avec l'humidité ambiante c'était plutôt compliqué mais plusieurs minutes plus tard le feu repartit de mauvaise foi. Katniss et Cato rentrèrent avec plusieurs animaux et un air morose sur le visage. Thresh mit ça sur le compte du temps pluvieux et n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

- Ils ont quoi ?

Glimmer venait d'arriver avec un linge humide et tâché de sang.

- Aucune idée, répondit Thresh en haussant les épaules, c'est quoi ça ? Ajouta t-il en montrant le linge.

- J'ai nettoyé ma blessure, ça saigne mais plus autant qu'avant. Et au moins ça ne suinte plus, ajouta t-elle avec une grimace.

- Ça ira alors, ça va guérir.

- Encore heureux ! Tes pièges sont un peu trop efficaces, grogna t-elle.

- C'est le but, répliqua t-il, mais je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

- Pour la peine, c'est toi qui est de corvée de linge ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être qu'on peut recoudre maintenant que la plaie est moins moche.

Glimmer fit la grimace. Recoudre une plaie à vif, perdu dans une arène, avec des torrents d'eau dehors et une aiguille plus ou moins bien désinfectée ne faisait pas partie de ce dont elle avait envie. Mais Thresh avait raison, les sponsors lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, à elle de ne pas la gâcher.

- Je suppose que oui. Ça guérira plus vite.

Thresh appela la Renarde et prépara de quoi recoudre la plaie. Elle prépara l'aiguille, le fil, de quoi désinfecter et bien bander la plaie.

Glimmer commença alors à serrer les dents.

- Je n'ai pas commencé tu sais.

- J'anticipe.

Katniss se posta à l'entrée de la corne d'abondance comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un se faisait soigner pas très loin d'elle. D'ordinaire elle partirait chasser pour se changer les idées et éviter les gémissements de Glimmer, mais il pleuvait toujours sans discontinuer et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à tomber malade.

Un vent glacial la balaya et elle frissonna violemment. Rue vint s'asseoir elle aussi à l'entrée de la corne d'abondance et se serra contre elle. Katniss passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda Rue. Tu es un peu ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.

Katniss hésita. Devait-elle lui parler de Cato et de son baiser ? Elle songea que le public devait s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle était venue dans les jeux avec Peeta, son soit-disant amant maudit et la voilà qui embrassait son pire ennemi. Le scénario idéal pour le Capitole. Elle imagina les gens scotchés devant leur télévision comme des rapaces autour d'une proie.

- Cato m'a embrassé.

Rue écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis chut ils vont t'entendre, dit-elle faussement fâchée.

- Et donc ? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- Et donc quoi ?

- Ça t'a plu ?

Katniss ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire pour plaire au public, ce n'était pas son fort de tenter de plaire aux gens. Puis elle se dit qu'au point où ils en étaient, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'être elle-même. Elle n'avait plus l'espoir de revenir vivante de toute manière.

- Oui, c'est tout le problème.

- Au point où on en est autant arrêter de jouer la comédie, dit-elle en prenant la main de Katniss, il t'a dit quoi ?

- Rien du tout. C'était sans doute juste pour s'amuser.

- Tu tires trop bien pour qu'il prenne ce risque.

- Tu as finis de te moquer de moi, dit Katniss en riant.

Quand Thresh eut finit, ils s'installèrent autour du feu pour manger. Glimmer était pâle mais mangea quand même pour quatre.

* * *

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Caesar Flickerman !

Caesar portait cette année-là une perruque bleue, parfaitement assortie à son costume bleu, lui même faisant ressortir le maquillage bleu. Cette année-là les Hunger Games explosaient littéralement tous les records d'audience en plus de provoquer divers soulèvements à travers tout Panem. Chacun s'était prit d'affection pour les tributs et personne ne voulait plus leur mort.

Un soir deux des mentors étaient venus voir Caesar pour lui proposer un entretient exclusif. Une interview où ils répondraient aux questions, commenteraient la désormais très célèbre trêve et donneraient leurs avis.

C'était du pain bénis pour le Capitole et une façon pour le président Snow de restaurer son autorité. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Chaque mentor arriva avec un sourire radieux comme si rien n'importait plus dans leur vie que cette interview. Même Haymitch était parfaitement sobre et portait un costume très élégant. Ce qui lui avait valut une avalanche de compliment de la part d'Effie.

- Mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos anciens vainqueurs ! Annonça Caesar avec un immense sourire.

Toute la salle explosa en applaudissement et quelques uns crièrent le nom de leur vainqueur favoris.

- Alors, commença Caesar, tout le monde aimerait votre avis sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qu'avez-vous ressentis à l'annonce de cette trêve ?

Le public se tut d'un seul coup, tant et si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il retenait son souffle.

- Nous avons été plutôt surpris, dit Finnick en souriant, après tout c'est tout à fait inédit non ?

- Absolument, dit Caesar.

- Au départ, poursuivit Finnick, nous ne pensions pas que ça tiendrait. Or force est de constater que ça tient.

A chacun des sourires de Finnick une femme rendait l'âme, Haymitch en était sûr.

- Oui oui c'est inédit, et qu'avez-vous pensé de cela ?

C'était la question que tout le monde attendait. De quel côté étaient les anciens vainqueurs ? Étaient-ils du côté du public et des sponsors ou du gouvernement ?

- Personnellement je suis très fière d'eux, dit Johanna Mason, plutôt que de s'entretuer, ils ont préféré travailler ensemble et apprendre à se connaître. Je pense que le concept des Hunger Games est complètement obsolète et cruel, il faut le réformer.

Si Seneca Crane regardait l'interview à ce moment précis, on peut être sûr qu'il s'étouffa avec son cocktail. Dans le public les gens oscillaient entre excitation et peur. La seule pensée de défier le gouvernement était complètement inédit, pourtant si les anciens vainqueurs le faisaient, pourquoi pas eux ?

Graduellement, la plupart des personnes présentes dans le public se levèrent pour applaudir les paroles de Johanna.

- Voilà qui est encore plus étonnant, dit Caesar avec un grand sourire, le public adore !

- Je pense Caesar que chacun a pu s'identifier aux tributs et s'attacher à eux, dit Cashmere en secouant sa longue chevelure, personne ne veut les voir mourir et je les comprend. Je pense qu'ils ont prouvé leurs valeurs au public et que celui-ci à su les comprendre.

Caesar approuva gravement et se tourna vers Haymitch et Seeder.

- On peut presque dire que tout vient de Katniss et Rue. Comment avez-vous réagis en les voyant se conduire ainsi ?

- Personnellement je suis extrêmement fière de Rue, dit Seeder, elle est la plus jeune et la plus petite, pourtant elle a su les réunir et les aider aussi bien que n'importe qui. Et je serais toujours très reconnaissante envers Katniss et Thresh de l'avoir protégé.

- Katniss a toujours eu un caractère méfiant, dit Haymitch, pourtant elle serait prête à mourir pour ses amis et je sais qu'elle les protégera tous.

- De la même façon qu'elle s'est battu sur la corne d'abondance ?

L'écran géant montra Katniss décocher flèche sur flèche sur les mutations génétiques.

- Absolument. Elle ne rate jamais sa cible.

Haymitch songea qu'avec toutes les éloges qu'il venait de lui faire, elle avait plutôt intérêt à le fournir en alcool jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- C'est ce que je vois. Et que pensez-vous du rapprochement amoureux entre Cato et Katniss ?

- Du QUOI ? Aboya Enobaria en s'étouffant à moitié avec son cocktail. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dis ?

- Du rapprochement voyons. Tout le monde a vu qu'ils se sont embrassés ?

Lorsque l'écran diffusa le baiser, il sembla qu'Enobaria venait de se recevoir le ciel sur la tête. Haymitch quant à lui se demanda pourquoi diable il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de venir sobre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

- Ah oui on vient de me signaler que ces images n'ont pas encore été diffusé.

- C'est plutôt surprenant, dit Cashmere après un temps de silence.

Surprenant était un euphémisme. Que les tributs deviennent amis, soit. Mais qu'un couple se forme c'était encore pire. Ou encore mieux, songea Haymitch. Le public se retrouvaient avec un triangle amoureux et chacun allait pouvoir se mettre dans un camps ou dans l'autre. Katniss choisirait-elle Cato ou Peeta ? C'était stupide, à l'image des habitants du Capitole, mais Haymitch savait que ça leur permettrait une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Les districts Quatre, Cinq, Sept et Onze étaient en rébellion et les Pacificateurs avaient le plus grand mal à se protéger eux-même. Les districts Un, Deux, Trois et Douze étaient encore sous la coupe du Capitole mais plus pour longtemps. Le mécontentement grondait et partout on voyait les habitants prendre les tributs des 74ème Hunger Games pour emblème.

Ces derniers n'avaient sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'ils venaient de soulever avec une simple trêve. Ils agissaient en complète autonomie et liberté avec une innocence qui plaisait pour la bonne et simple raison que personne n'avait jamais pu être aussi insouciant. Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'ils poursuivent ça.

- C'est si tragique, dit Caesar, Katniss partagée entre Cato ou Peeta. Ou comment deux districts complètement opposé ont réussis à se plaire !

Tous les mentors approuvèrent, même Enobaria qui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

- Peut-on avoir une image des tributs à cet instant précis ?

L'image se brouilla un instant avant de laisser apparaître la corne d'abondance. Thresh faisait des rondes en compagnie de la Renarde et ils semblaient s'amuser puisqu'elle éclata de rire. Glimmer, Clove et Peeta dormaient à point fermés, ainsi que Rue, pelotonné contre Glimmer. A l'entrée de la corne d'abondance, Katniss dormait, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Cato.

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup écrire sur les mentors en train de regarder leurs protégés ^^_

_Surtout sur ce pauvre Haymitch xD_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à mercredi pour la suite !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note** : Je remarque que cette histoire a de plus en plus de lecteurs, ça fait plaisir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :-)  
Aujourd'hui vous allez savoir ENFIN comment s'appelle la Renarde ! Et oui j'ai tenu 8 chapitres sans dévoiler son nom hé hé xD

**RAR Lobelia** : Merci beaucoup ! :-) Je suis contente de te faire aimer le Cato / Katniss et pour ce qui est du reste... Tu as deviné mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Le public était aux aguets. Les moindres faits et gestes des tributs étaient abondamment commentés et débattus par les habitants du Capitole. La fin des trois jours de trêve approchait et cela rendait tout le monde encore plus excité et nerveux. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Reprendre les jeux ? Rester souder ?

Le baiser de Katniss et Cato avait fait beaucoup couler d'encre et tout le monde se demandait si Peeta allait être mit au courant et quelle serait sa réaction. Tout le monde était donc très heureux. Tout le monde sauf les districts Onze, Cinq et Sept qui avaient complètement plongé dans le chaos, le district Quatre qui s'était barricadé sur lui-même et les districts Un, Deux et Douze qui menaçaient à tout moment de rejoindre le mouvement de rébellion qui s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre.

Les anciens vainqueurs et mentors tentaient de se mettre d'accord sur une sorte de plan d'attaque sans trop éveiller les soupçons du gouvernement. Comme Haymitch s'en était douté, le district 13 n'était pas complètement moribond et une solide rébellion y grouillait. Beetee du district Trois avait réussit à établir une communication ténue où ils avaient pu échanger quelques mots. Ils n'espéraient pas un soutient complet mais au moins une aide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Répéta Cashmere pour la dixième fois.

- On ne peut pas faire grand chose sans attirer l'attention, répondit Chaff également pour la dixième fois.

- Il faut parler aux populations des districts Un et Deux. S'ils sont de notre côté alors on aura le dessus.

- On va essayer, dit Cashmere en regardant son frère, le bouche-à-oreille marche bien.

- En tout cas le district Quatre est plus infranchissable qu'une forteresse, dit Finnick d'un air inquiet.

- Le Douze est sur le point de se rebeller aussi, mais comme il y a peu de gens ils ont peur. Et pour être honnête beaucoup meurent de faim donc se rebeller n'est pas une priorité.

- On va faire ce qu'on peut, dit Brutus, mais nous n'avons pas tant de pouvoir que ça.

Haymitch acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Brutus d'une quelconque façon mais la pensée d'être enfin libéré des Hunger Games avait de quoi rapprocher. Parce que non les Hunger Games ne s'arrêtaient après une victoire, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Johanna en regardant l'écran.

Le petit groupe venaient de rassembler leurs affaires et de se mettre en route vers la forêt.

- Ils cherchent peut-être un endroit moins exposés.

- Ils vont faire un pique-nique, dit Chaff d'une voix amusée, mais sans vin c'est moins drôle.

- Ou alors ils s'ennuient ferme.

Les tributs marchaient dans la forêt, Katniss ouvrait la marche avec Rue, tandis que Thresh la fermait. Cato aidait Clove à marcher et la Renarde et Glimmer semblaient discuter de tout et de rien.

- Oh bon sang, on les croirait _pour de vrai_ en plein pique-nique, pesta Enobaria.

- Tu préférais quand ils s'entretuaient ? Répliqua Johanna.

Enobaria grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui commençait par _"De mon temps..."_.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Katniss sentit son ventre se serrer. C'était le troisième jour. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule journée avant la fin de la trêve et après c'était l'inconnu total. Est-ce qu'ils seraient capables de reprendre les Hunger Games comme avant ? Quelque part Katniss ne craignait que oui. Rue remua un peu sans son sommeil et Katniss posa une main sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de la protéger et elle tiendrait parole.

De l'autre côté de la corne d'abondance Cato s'étirait comme un chat. Katniss détourna le regard et songea que s'ils sortaient tous vivant de cette arène, elle aurait de sacrés points à éclaircir. Envers elle-même et envers les autres. Quand elle voyait Cato elle le trouvait très séduisant et elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais il était un carrière, un tueur et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire une fois la guerre finit.

Et Peeta... Peeta était le garçon le plus loyal et gentil qu'elle connaissait. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle la touchait mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de lui rendre. Avec Cato les choses étaient plus simples puisque les sentiments n'entraient pas en jeu, il avait seulement dit qu'il la trouvait belle. Katniss secoua la tête. Elle se sentait terriblement nulle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments humains et elle avait l'impression de patauger dans la boue avec tous ces garçons.

Elle se leva et fit cuire le petit-déjeuner tandis que les autres s'éveillaient doucement. Clove était toujours couverte d'hématomes ce qui la rendait partiellement... bleue. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Cato. Glimmer avait dormi près de Thresh et Katniss se demanda si leur relation dépassait la simple amitié. Finalement cette trêve avait réveillé les bons côtés des tributs, ceux qu'on ne montraient pas dans l'arène.

- Rue tes cheveux sont une catastrophe, dit Glimmer avec un sourire.

Finalement ils se rejoignirent tous autour du feu mais personne ne parla beaucoup. Katniss savait très bien que tout le monde avait la fin de la trêve en tête et personne ne voulait aborder l'après.

- On pourrait bouger non ? Demanda la Renarde.

- Bouger ? Et où ? Demanda Clove.

- Cette arène a sans doute des limites non ? Ça pourrait être intéressant de s'en approcher.

- Pourquoi ?

La Renarde baissa la voix jusqu'à la rendre presque inaudible.

- Tous les champ de force ont des failles et on peut les exploiter.

Tout le monde savait la Renarde très intelligente mais là ça semblait surréaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles exploiter ? Répondit Thresh avec un ton aussi bas que possible.

Ils étaient presque obligés de se coller les uns aux autres pour réussir à s'entendre.

- Il y a toujours une faille, un endroit où l'énergie est plus faible, je suis sure qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour sortir d'ici.

Sortir ? Ce que tout le monde espérait sans oser le formuler.

- C'est impossible, dit Clove, on ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

- Quitte à ne pas s'en sortir vivant de toute manière autant essayer non ? Demanda Rue en regardant chacun des autres tributs. Moi je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous, que la trêve soit finit ou pas.

- Moi non plus, dit la Renarde.

- Pour moi également, dit Peeta, je ne serais pas un pion dans leur jeu.

- Moi non plus, dit Glimmer après un temps de silence, c'est la première fois que j'ai de vrais amis.

- C'est pareil pour moi, dit Thresh, on vaut bien mieux que ça. Mieux qu'_eux_ en tout cas.

Et par « _eux_ » Thresh voulait bien sûr dire le Snow et les juges.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors même si on risque de tous mourir ici... Je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous non plus.

- Je suis des vôtres, dit Cato en souriant, et puis qui sait si on sort vivant d'ici, je serais encore plus acclamé que si j'avais gagné.

Glimmer leva les yeux au ciel et Clove tenta de l'assommer avec une branche qui passait par là.

- Idiot !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient soigneusement emballé leurs affaires. Ils marchèrent en ligne droite, seule façon d'atteindre les limites de l'arène et conscient que ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de passer le temps.

Parfois Katniss songeait qu'il valait peut-être mieux que les juges inondent l'arène comme ils l'avaient fais il y a quelques années, ou encore qu'ils trouvent un moyen rapide de tous les tuer. La Renarde n'avait rien de précis en tête mais c'était mieux que d'attendre à la corne d'abondance. Ils se rendraient compte rapidement que la trêve n'avait plus de sens, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ça pour s'entraider et se protéger.

Quelque part elle était heureuse, même si elle savait sa mort prochaine, elle avait su se montrer plus intelligente qu'eux. Et surtout elle s'était fait des amis. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire mais elle appréciait plus que quiconque la présence de gens venant d'horizon aussi différent. Ils marchèrent toute la journée d'un bon pas mais l'arène était si étendue qu'il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours avant d'en trouver les limites.

- Hey la Renarde, dit Clove alors qu'ils traversaient une rivière.

- Oui ?

- Rassure-moi tes parents ne t'ont pas _vraiment_ appelé la Renarde ?

- Non, dit-elle en riant, c'est Katniss qui m'appelle comme ça. Mon vrai nom est Marissa .

- C'est très jolie ! S'exclama Rue.

- Merci !

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le secret le mieux gardé du jeu était enfin levé. La Renarde portait le doux nom de Marissa.

- On dormira tous moins bête ce soir, déclara Cato.

Il aidait Clove à marcher puisqu'elle se sentait encore un peu faible. Katniss se trouvait à côté de lui et, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il prit brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure avant que Thresh ne suggère une pause. Pendant leur marche, Peeta avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait observé Clove, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien finalement et une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Une idée folle à la base, mais pas tellement plus que de trouver les limites de l'arène, mais qui avait une petite chance de leur sauver la vie.

Les juges avaient divers moyen de les espionner : les caméra placées un peu partout et les mouchards. Ils activaient les caméras en fonction de la position des mouchards et ils pouvaient ainsi filmer à leurs guises. Il fallait donc ôter leurs mouchards. Tout simplement ou presque.

- J'ai une idée, dit-il en s'approchant du nœud du groupe, ça peut potentiellement nous sauver la vie.

- Potentiellement ?

- C'est mieux que rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Comme il savait que des caméras les suivaient à la trace, il se contenta de prendre doucement le bras de Clove, celui où elle avait arraché son mouchard. Au départ ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire puis Marissa écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête vigoureusement en souriant.

- Oui ça peut marcher !

Clove regarda longuement son bras et elle comprit ce que voulait dire Peeta. Les juges l'avait cru morte pendant longtemps après qu'elle ait arraché son mouchard. L'idée avait des chance de marcher. Elle fit un grand sourire à Peeta et hocha la tête.

- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, grimaça Glimmer.

- Tu as connu pire va ! Dit Thresh.

- Ils seront obligés d'envoyer quelque chose, comme un hovercraft, pour vérifier si nous sommes toujours en vie, poursuivit Peeta.

- Bon, dit Rue d'une voix mal assurée, qui s'y colle en premier ?

- Moi j'ai un super couteau pour ça, dit Clove avec un grand sourire en farfouillant dans ses poches.

Tout le monde fit la grimace en se demandant si ce n'était pas pire de se faire tuer par le Capitole.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit dans une petite clairière à côté de la rivière. Glimmer partit se baigner avec Rue et Marissa tandis que Clove soignait ses très nombreuses piqûres. Cato trouva Katniss au sommet d'un arbre en train de tripoter une de ses flèche.

- Tu fais ton nid ?

Katniss baissa la tête et vit Cato au pied de l'arbre, les bras croisés.

- Non, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- A toi, à ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il se passera.

- Je peux venir ?

- Tu arriveras à monter sans te casser un truc ? Demanda t-elle en riant.

Cato commença à grimper sur l'arbre prudemment. Branche par branche il atteignit une hauteur raisonnable même s'il était loin des quinze mètres de hauteur de Katniss.

- Ici c'est bien.

Il s'assit confortablement sur le tronc avec une nonchalance un brin crispée.

- Tu progresses !

- Tu m'apprendras à grimper ?

- Non les arbres sont mon dernier refuge de solitude.

- Je vois, on n'est pas si mal finalement.

Il se tut et Katniss se demanda si elle devait lui parler ou pas. Quelque part ils allaient sans doute mourir donc ça n'avait plus aucune importance mais tout de même.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Drôle de question. Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fais ?

- Je ne savais pas que je t'intéressais. Et puis tu es avec Clove non ?

Passée la surprise, Cato éclata de rire avant de tomber de sa branche en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

- Alors celle-là on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite ! Dit-il en se massant le coccyx.

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec elle ? Quand on l'a ramené tu paraissais complètement retourné.

- Et toi si quelqu'un ramenait Rue dans cet état tu sauterais de joie peut-être ?

Bien sûr que non, Katniss aurait été aussi inquiète sinon pire.

- Vous êtes amis alors ?

- Elle est la sœur que je n'ai pas, je ferais tout pour elle. Mais jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de pensées pour elle, ce n'est même pas envisageable, dit-il en remontant sur sa branche.

Katniss se sentit soulagée. Énormément. Puis elle se gifla mentalement en se disant que de toute façon ça ne devrait pas compter.

- Et toi avec Jolie-Cœur ?

- Rien. C'est Haymitch qui nous a conseillé ça.

- Pas pour lui en tout cas, dit-il amèrement.

- Il est une personne extraordinaire mais je ne ressens rien de ce genre pour lui. En tout cas ça ne ressemble pas à de l'amour comme on l'entend.

- Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

- Non jamais et toi ?

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il en posant sa tête sur le tronc.

- Et donc tu m'as embrassé pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais ça me semble évident.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Katniss avait les joues en feu mais elle se sentait bêtement heureuse. Elle allait mourir mais elle se sentait présentement heureuse.

- On va mourir, dit-elle, alors autant en profiter.

- Ton optimisme est criant.

- Tu as espoir de t'en sortir ?

Cato ne répondit rien mais il semblait très triste d'un coup. Katniss hésita puis descendit précautionneusement de sa branche pour s'asseoir à côté de Cato. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Tu sais, tu m'intrigues depuis que je t'ai vu sur ton chariot. Ensuite tu m'as agacé avec ton stupide onze et pour finir tu m'as plu.

Katniss eut un petit rire et savoura le contact de son corps contre le sien. Elle pensa à sa mère et espéra qu'elle tenait le coup, elle pensa à Prim et espéra que Gale s'occupait d'elle. Gale. Elle l'avait complètement oublié depuis plusieurs jours. Il était son meilleur ami mais peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été choisis pour la Moisson, ils auraient été ensemble. Aujourd'hui cette perspective la laissait de marbre et elle souhaita qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien. Soudain elle eut envie de rire un peu, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Elle se leva sur la branche et regarda le ciel.

- Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? Demanda Cato en haussant un sourcil.

- Haymitch ! Hurla t-elle. Si vous n'êtes pas trop soûl laissez-moi vous dire que je suis plus sexy qu'une limace crevée !

Clove releva la tête de l'oiseau qu'elle plumait avec Peeta et la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Peine perdue Katniss, dit Cato en sortant sa montre.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'heure de l'apéritif.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :-) _

_Et comme d'habitude à dimanche pour la suite (au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris (mais quand même hein !) je poste tous les mercredi et dimanche ! ) ^^__J'ai aussi démarré une histoire sur Annie et Finnick si ça vous intéresse :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, mise en alerte, favoris etc. ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! :-)

Ah et je suis toujours dans l'écriture de cette histoire, j'en suis au chapitre 18 et je pense qu'au final il y en aura environ trente.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

L'extraction des mouchards fut extrêmement pénible. La Renarde alias Marissa désinfecta soigneusement le couteau de Clove avant de préparer de quoi recoudre et nettoyer les plaies. Comme personne ne se proposa pour y passer en premier, elle se porta volontaire et confia le couteau à Thresh. Il était calme, tranquille et donnait l'impression de ne jamais perdre son sang-froid. Katniss trouva naturel que ce soit lui qui pratique l'incision, elle avait confiance en lui.

Marissa détourna le regard et serra les dents. Le mouchard ne se trouvait pas très profondément dans le bras mais une importante artère passait par là. Elle cria un peu lorsque Thresh incisa, fort heureusement il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour dénicher la puce. Il saisit l'objet et laissa Peeta éponger la blessure. Marissa était très pâle à la vue du sang et donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'allonger, dit Glimmer au moins aussi pâle.

Marissa s'allongea et maugréa quelques mots comme quoi elle maudissait l'idée de Peeta. Cato se proposa pour être le suivant. Thresh procéda exactement de la même façon et Cato tint bon, même s'il était un peu pâle lui aussi.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Glimmer, Thresh eut un petit sourire.

- Allons, tu as connu bien pire !

- Je sais oui, mais justement j'aimerais être un peu tranquille.

- Tu es une des filles les plus courageuses que j'ai connu, dit-il en prenant le couteau.

Ces paroles durent rassurer Glimmer puisqu'elle respira un grand coup et parut plus calme. Néanmoins elle cria et pleura pendant qu'il enlevait le mouchard puis pendant qu'il recousait la plaie. Katniss commençait à se sentir mal elle aussi. Elle ne supportait pas le sang et les blessures, or là l'idée qu'on lui enlève son mouchard la rendait malade. Malgré tout cette idée leur donnait une petite chance de survie. Katniss avait un tout petit espoir de revoir sa mère et Prim. Cette idée lui donna suffisamment de courage pour tendre son bras à Thresh.

Elle détourna le regard tout comme Glimmer et tenta de penser à autre chose mais ce fut peine perdue. Une douleur aiguë s'empara d'elle quand la lame du couteau entailla sa peau. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et épais couler le long de ses doigts et supposa que c'était du sang. Sa nuque se couvrit de sueurs froides et elle se mit à respirer profondément pour éviter le malaise. Par hasard elle croisa le regard de Rue, très inquiète. Pour Rue, pour Prim elle serra les dents et tint bon tandis qu'on lui recousait la plaie avant de la bander soigneusement.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Rue, Thresh fit la grimace. Il haïssait l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire le moindre mal, or là c'était lui qui s'apprêtait à le faire. Glimmer s'approcha de Rue et prit son autre main dans la sienne et lui demanda de ne pas regarder. Katniss s'assit près d'elle aussi et lui dit que tout irait bien. Rue fut extrêmement courageuse mais pleura tout de même à chaude larme. Glimmer lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui expliqua que tout irait bien et que c'était finit.

- Je suis désolé Rue, dit Thresh d'un air contrit.

- C'est pas grave, si ça peut nous permettre de survivre c'est mieux comme ça.

- En fait Glimmer, Rue est plus courageuse que toi, dit Clove avec un sourire et en lui tendant un anti-douleur.

- Ha ha très amusant Clove !

Rue avala les deux comprimés cul sec et se laissa bercer par Glimmer. C'était vraiment étrange. La première fois que Katniss avait vu Glimmer, celle-ci lui avait parut très dangereuse, cruelle et superficielle. A présent elle montrait une facette d'elle que sans doute personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir : Attentionnée, amicale et presque maternelle avec Rue.

- Katniss, tu es avec nous ?

Katniss sortie de ses pensées quand Clove agita une boite d'anti-douleur devant ses yeux. La douleur dans son bras lui donnait la nausée mais elle avala quand même le médicament. Elle passa ensuite la boite à Peeta qui venait de la rejoindre avec une grimace.

Finalement Cato ôta son mouchard à Thresh et la Renarde lui soigna soigneusement le bras.

- Bon, dit Cato, on fait quoi de ces trucs ?

- On les détruit, dit Clove, comme ça ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver.

Les mouchards étaient empilés en un petit tas sanguinolents tandis que le sol était maculé de sang. Thresh saisit une pierre et entreprit de les détruire. Finalement les uns après les autres, les mouchards cessèrent de clignoter et il ne resta qu'un tas de fil et de débris divers. Peeta creusa un trou et tout fut enterré soigneusement.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, dit Clove en nettoyant le couteau sanguinolent, je ne sais pas ce que les juges comptent faire mais ça risque de ne pas être bien joyeux.

Tout le monde fit la grimace mais elle avait raison. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant que les juges ne se rendent compte que les mouchards n'étaient plus actifs. Dans le meilleur des cas ils enverraient des pacificateurs dans un hovercraft et là ils avaient des chances de s'enfuir dans le pire des cas... et bien il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Ils marchèrent une heure mais la fatigue était beaucoup trop grande et finalement ils mangèrent un peu de viande froide avant de s'endormir rapidement. Katniss ne se sentit pas assez en forme pour grimper dans un arbre et dormit contre Cato. Celui-ci se retourna et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa doucement son cou avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Katniss se réveilla sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il faisait nuit noire et tout était calme en apparence. La douleur de son bras s'était estompée et elle soupira de soulagement avant d'observer les autres à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Clove dormait paisiblement, la main sur son couteau. Derrière elle se tenait Glimmer, Rue et Thresh. Peeta et la Renarde dormait de l'autre côté de Cato. Malgré tout son cœur battait rapidement et elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au bout de presque une minute elle l'entendit. Un bruit sourd qui fit légèrement trembler la terre. Katniss se retourna et secoua Cato doucement.

- Cato ! Cato !

- Humpfquoi ? Maugréa t-il.

- Il y a un bruit bizarre.

- C'est sans doute un écureuil ou un truc du genre.

Un écureuil. Oui bien entendu. Katniss le secoua fortement et il consentit enfin à se réveiller.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il se passe quelque chose !

Le bruit se renouvela et une odeur étrange flotta dans l'air. Une odeur de brûlée.

- Merde ! S'exclama Cato.

Il se leva précipitamment et secoua les autres. Un peu endormie et hagard, ils tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Katniss et Rue grimpèrent sur un arbre particulièrement haut dans l'espoir de voir quoique ce soit. Un feu brûlait non loin d'eux sans doute déclenché par les juges. Mais quelque chose d'autre clochait. Elle regarda vers la rivière et vit une chose étrange. Une partie de la forêt s'illumina soudainement, il y eut ce même bruit sourd puis elle prit feu.

- Ils bombardent l'arène, dit Rue d'une voix blanche qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure au bras.

- Oh non...

Elles descendirent précipitamment et coururent vers les autres.

- Ils bombardent l'arène, cria t-elle le souffle court.

- Quoi ?

- Mais comment ?

- Il faut partir tout de suite, dit Cato en coupant court aux questions.

Ils partirent rapidement même s'ils n'avaient pas véritablement de possibilités de sorties. L'arène avait des limites et si les juges voulaient tout enflammer alors ils allaient tous mourir très rapidement. Ils coururent en ligne droite avec l'espoir de trouver le champ de force qui délimitait l'arène. La fumée s'épaississait et Katniss sentit ses poumons s'obstruer. Elle commença à tousser mais redoubla d'effort. Elle ne voulait pas et n'allait pas mourir.

- On y arrivera pas, dit Clove qui souffrait plus que les autres en raison de ses blessures.

- Si, dit Marissa en lui saisissant le bras, ils sont en train de bombarder au hasard puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous localiser, alors on a une chance.

Personne n'y croyait vraiment mais ils continuèrent leur chemin la peur au ventre en tentant d'éviter le plus possible le feu qui se propageait rapidement. Fort heureusement la rivière les protégeait un peu.

- Pourquoi ne pas se rapprocher de la rivière ?

- Ils doivent se douter qu'on cherchera un point d'eau pour s'y réfugier, dit Cato, au contraire il vaut mieux s'en éloigner.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes heures. Katniss remarqua que les bombardements se firent plus rares, le ciel s'illuminait toujours mais de façon plus sporadique. Une heure plus tard, le jour aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps. Mais non. La nuit était toujours là, aussi artificielle et irréelle que ces Hunger Games. Ils firent une pause et mangèrent copieusement pour se donner des forces. Personne n'osait parler même s'ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Katniss aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir faite cette trêve, heureuse de ne pas avoir été le pion de Snow et d'avoir prouvé à Panem que tous les districts pouvaient être amis. Glimmer semblait aussi en proie à des réflexions de ce genre puisqu'elle caressait les cheveux de Rue et remercia une fois de plus Thresh de les avoir soigné. Clove hocha la tête en direction de Thresh et Cato prit discrètement la main de Katniss dans la sienne. Marissa pleurait silencieusement et Peeta lui donna sa part de bœuf séchée.

Katniss songea qu'en moins de deux semaines, ils étaient passés de ennemis mortels à amis, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils valaient mieux que ce jeu cruel qui n'avait strictement aucun sens. Katniss ne savait pas s'ils avaient été censuré mais elle espéra sincèrement que leurs actes avaient eu des conséquences et que les habitants de Panem avaient comprit qu'il fallait que les choses changent.

Soudain une explosion plus forte et violente les cloua tous au sol. Katniss reprit son souffle et crachota un mélange de fumée et de sang.

_« Ça y est c'est la fin »_, pensa t-elle. Elle chercha à tâtons la première main à côté d'elle et la serra. La personne lui rendit son étreinte et elle tenta de se relever.

- Regardez ! Hurla Glimmer en montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière eux.

- Nom de... Commença Cato les yeux écarquillés.

Katniss lâcha la main de Clove et s'avança de quelques pas. Il semblait que le ciel s'effondrait, s'effritait. Le champ de force ne se trouvait qu'à un kilomètre au maximum et il s'effritait comme un château de sable avec un bruit sourd. Des lambeaux s'en détachaient avant de se tortiller dans les airs comme en proie aux flammes avant de disparaître. C'était un spectacle terrifiant et magnifique à la fois.

- Vite ! Cria Peeta en se précipitant vers le champs de force. C'est notre seule chance !

Comme monté sur ressort, tout le monde lui emboîta le pas en courant du plus vite qu'ils purent. Même Clove sembla oublier la douleur et courut vers le champs de force. Ils étaient certain que l'effondrement d'une partie de l'arène amènerait des Pacificateurs et des Hovercrafts dans ce coin là. Malgré tout ils avaient l'espoir de pouvoir sortir en premier.

Il leur sembla courir pendant une éternité. Malgré tout, la volonté de vivre et l'espoir était plus fort que la douleur et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés au champs de force. Le spectacle était encore plus effrayant de près. Ils restèrent un instant figés devant la beauté de la chose avant que des cris ne les ramènent à la réalité.

Un groupe de pacificateur arrivaient dans leur sens. Thresh et Cato sortirent leurs épées, Clove ses couteaux et Katniss banda son arc. Peeta attrapa l'épieu qu'il avait prit à Marvel tandis que Glimmer entraînait Marissa et Rue à l'arrière. La sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Des arbres enflammés leur barraient la route mais ils pouvaient voir les limites de l'arène. Un trou béant montrait que de l'autre côté il faisait jour et que la nature était bel et bien réelle.

Au moment où Marissa s'apprêta à traverser une boule de feu surgit de nulle part manqua de la percuter. Heureusement elle était extrêmement rapide et se jeta sur le côté juste à temps. Elle se releva tout aussi rapidement et franchit le champs de force qui tombait à présent en lambeau.

- Allez y !

Clove envoya un couteau sur le groupe des pacificateurs qui arrivait. Un cris de douleur suivit d'un râle indiqua qu'elle avait visé juste. Glimmer se prépara et courut le plus rapidement possible vers Marissa de l'autre côté de l'arène. Une boule de feu apparut de l'autre côté de la forêt et fonça vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle fut violemment plaquée au sol par quelqu'un qui poussa un gémissement quelques minutes plus tard. C'était Thresh. La boule de feu lui avait brûlé le mollet et ce n'était pas bien beau à voir.

- Cours !

Glimmer s'élança et rejoignit Marissa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vas y Clove, cria Katniss.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ici !

- Tu es blessée alors dépêches-toi.

- Non, dit-elle avec obstination, chez nous on nous apprend à ne pas abandonner les nôtres.

Katniss regarda Clove pendant quelques secondes avec incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter que Clove la considère comme l'une des leur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée.

- D'accord couvres-moi.

Clove se plaça entre elle et les Pacificateurs et Katniss s'élança. Elle sentit la chaleur des boules de feu la frôler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pensa à Prim, à sa mère, à Sae-Boui-Boui et tous ceux qu'elle voulait revoir et courut du plus vite qu'elle put vers la sortie où Glimmer et Marissa se trouvaient déjà. Elles l'empoignèrent par le bras au moment où une boule de feu fonça vers elle et elle tomba rudement de l'autre côté. La morsure du feu sur sa cuisse était très douloureuse et elle n'osait pas regarder l'état de la blessure.

Marissa lui recommanda de rester allongée tandis qu'elle versait de l'eau froide sur la plaie à vif.

- Je suis désolée Katniss, le baume que t'as envoyé Haymitch a du se perdre pendant qu'on fuyait, dit Glimmer en secouant la tête.

- On est en vie, c'est déjà bien, se contenta t-elle de répondre même si elle avait très envie de vomir là tout de suite.

Dans ce qui restait de l'arène en feu, Cato et Thresh venaient de tuer les derniers Pacificateurs. Cependant un hovercraft se posa non loin d'eux et ils savaient très bien qu'il fallait fuir. Et vite. Peeta prit Clove par le bras et se prépara à traverser. Elle était très pâle et même si elle ne disait rien, Peeta devina qu'elle devait encore souffrir des piqûres de guêpes.

- Rue tu iras à leur suite, tu es rapide, la plus rapide peut-être, alors tu fonces d'accord ? Lui dit Cato en se plaçant devant elle pour parer d'éventuels coups.

Rue lui lança un regard de remerciement et prit une grande inspiration. Peeta et Clove venaient de traverser et se trouvaient à présent de l'autre côté. Derrière elle le feu progressait très vite et la chaleur devenait insupportable. Elle pensa à ses parents, à ses frères et sœurs qui avaient besoin d'elle, et courut comme le lui avait dit Cato. Du plus vite qu'elle put. Il lui sembla que la traversée dura une éternité même s'il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre elle et la sortie. Elle franchit le trou béant et atterrit dans les bras de Katniss qui la serra contre elle.

- Ça va aller Rue, lui chuchota t-elle, ça va aller.

- Tu es blessée ?

- C'est rien, juste une petite brûlure.

Une petite brûlure qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Rue n'était pas dupe mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà suffisamment incroyable qu'ils soient en vie, inutile non plus d'exiger de revenir entier. Thresh arriva en tenant Cato qui boitait et poussait un chapelet d'injure. Un Pacificateur lui avait tiré dans la jambe.

Sans se laisser le temps de se réjouir de leur petite victoire, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt épaisse et dense afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le Capitole.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ils sont enfin sortis de l'arène ! ^^_

_ A mercredi pour la suite et bonne reprise à tous ceux qui ont leur rentrée mardi :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : J'avais totalement (mais vraiment totalement) oublié de poster ce chapitre, heureusement on est encore mercredi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois !

Bon courage à toutes celles et ceux qui ont repris les cours/boulot et à dimanche pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Nom de...

Le juron de Chaff se perdit dans l'affolement général. Après plusieurs heures où les caméras étaient restées obstinément éteintes, quelqu'un - sans doute Plutarch Heavensbee - les avaient rallumé et chaque habitant de Panem avait pu observer le bombardement de l'arène. Les caméras étaient perdues, incapable de repérer les fuyards maintenant que les mouchards étaient détruits. Malgré tout, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les caméras avaient repéré les tributs à quelques mètres à peine du trou béant formé sur le champs de force. Chacun retenait son souffle, conscient que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire.

- Nom de... Nom de... Commença Haymitch à la suite de Chaff.

- Il faut qu'ils sortent, et vite, souffla Seeder.

- Et pour aller où ? Demanda Finnick.

- Là où il y a les rebelles, répondit-elle.

- C'est à dire partout, approuva Haymitch.

- Oui enfin avant ça il faudrait peut-être qu'ils sortent de l'arène, nota Enobaria, et ça me semble légèrement mal partie.

- Elle a finit d'être pessimiste dent-de-requin, grommela Johanna.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça saleté, répliqua t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça te va comme un gant je trouve.

- Tu vas voir ce que je...

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! Tonna Chaff.

- Johanna boucle-là cinq minutes merci, dit Cashmere.

- Oh toi la blonde tes conseils tu peux te les garder, dit Johanna.

- Silence ! Dit Gloss d'une voix forte en effrayant un gamin qui passait par là. Regardez !

Ils virent soudainement Glimmer à découvert. Elle s'élança vers la sortie, se plaqua au sol pour éviter une boule de feu avant de sortir rapidement.

- Et de une, dit Chaff, allez ils ne peuvent pas échouer si près du but.

- Sortir ne sera que le début, ils seront traqués partout où ils iront, dit Brutus.

Rue sortit rapidement de l'arène et Seeder poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Il y a des districts où ils seront plus en sécurité que d'autres, répliqua Johanna.

Chacun avait en tête le district Huit qui venait d'être bombardé par le gouvernement et les districts Quatre et Onze à présent totalement indépendants.

- Oh merde, regardez !

Il ne restait que Cato et Thresh au coude à coude.

- Ils ne vont pas y arriver, dit Cashmere, regardez il y a des Pacificateurs partout !

Mais elle se trompait. Thresh abattit le Pacificateur qui leur coupait la route et ils piquèrent un sprint vers la sortie. Au dernier moment un pacificateur tira sur Cato et atteint son mollet. Un "_Bordel !"_ bien audible se fit entendre juste avant que Thresh ne l'empoigne et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Soudain, tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire.

- Nom de... répéta Chaff.

- Ils sont sortis et ils sont vivants.

- Pour l'instant, souligna Gloss.

- Ils peuvent y arriver, dit Johanna, mais maintenant c'est à nous de faire quelque chose.

- Ça va être compliqué, dit Haymitch.

- Et pourquoi?

- Déjà parce qu'on vient de nous enlever le buffet - et l'alcool qui va avec - et ensuite parce qu'on vient de nous enfermer ici.

- Quoi ? Beugla Cashmere.

- Je sais, moi aussi je voulais me resservir du ragout.

Cashmere lui lança un regard noir et se fraya un chemin parmi les sponsors - eux aussi enfermés - pour tenter d'ouvrir une porte. Elle se mit ensuite à insulter copieusement un pacificateur qui la repoussa sans ménagement en lui expliquant que _"ce sont les ordres du président"_.

- On est prisonnier ici, dit Beetee, ils ont du comprendre qu'on tentait de faire quelque chose.

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Dit Johanna.

- Pour l'instant on n'a pas trop le choix, il va falloir compter sur tous les districts pour se rebeller, dit Seeder, et sur nos amis.

Par _"amis"_ elle voulait bien sur dire _"ancien vainqueur"_ mais personne ne savait s'ils resteraient en vie bien longtemps.

* * *

Thresh et Peeta soutenaient Cato qui ronchonnait et promettait toutes les souffrances du monde au Pacificateur qui l'avait blessé. Heureusement la balle avait traversé son mollet sans faire de dégât et après quelques points de suture il avait même pu poser le pied au sol. Malgré tout il ne restait pratiquement plus d'anti-douleur et toutes leurs provisions étaient restées dans l'arène. Heureusement ils avaient encore assez de sacs de couchage et d'armes, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Ils marchèrent le reste de la journée avant de trouver un endroit où dormir à la tombée de la nuit.

Peeta suggéra de ne pas faire de feu, ils se trouvaient encore trop près de l'arène et tous les Pacificateurs devaient être sur le qui-vive. Ils grignotèrent en silence quelques baies et racines que Rue trouva dans les parages avant de s'endormir. Même si personne n'osait le dire, chacun savoura l'impression de liberté qui s'était emparé d'eux. Ils n'était plus dans l'arène, ils étaient vivant, et plus personne ne pouvait les tuer d'un simple claquement de doigt. Katniss se hissa sur une branche et Rue vint se pelotonner contre elle. La nuit était douce et elles s'endormirent rapidement.

Thresh les réveilla à l'aube en les appelant.

- Je sais qu'il est tôt et que tout le monde est fatigué mais il faut absolument y aller.

Ils plièrent bagage en ronchonnant. La blessure de Katniss la faisait souffrir malgré les soins prodigués par la Renarde et Cato boitait méchamment. Étrangement la forêt n'était pas inconnu à Katniss. Elle ne savait strictement pas où ils se trouvaient mais les plantes, les arbres et les animaux étaient les mêmes que chez elle. C'était une impression étrange d'être chez soi. Elle s'attendait presque à voir Gale débarquer, un dindon à la main.

Gale.

Elle l'avait oublié ces derniers temps. Elle songea qu'il avait dû la voir avec Peeta, puis avec Cato et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir. Parce que finalement si elle ne s'était pas portée volontaire comme tribut, peut-être bien qu'elle aurait finit par tomber amoureuse de lui. Katniss secoua la tête. Gale était son meilleur ami mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait jamais pu être amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait beaucoup plus de choses en pensant à Cato.

Katniss soupira et songea qu'elle avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations improbables et impossibles. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour aller aux Hunger Games et sauver sa sœur, elle avait simulé une romance avec Peeta qui lui était bel et bien amoureux, elle avait embrassé et dormit plusieurs fois avec un de ses ennemis qui habitait un district radicalement opposé au sien, elle avait encouragé une rébellion et maintenant tout le monde voulait sa mort.

Pendant leur marche elle se surprit à espérer une fin heureuse à tout cela où elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec sa mère et sa sœur. Et peut-être avec Cato s'il continuait à se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Glimmer aidait Clove à marcher mais celle-ci était pâle et visiblement épuisée même si elle ne disait rien. Clove était plus jeune que Katniss et pourtant elle semblait incroyablement plus forte. Finalement Peeta prit le relais et Glimmer marcha aux côtés de Rue.

La Renarde cueillait de temps en temps des fleurs et plantes diverses qui étaient soit comestibles, soit médicinale. Un peu plus tard Katniss abattit un gros dindon. Elle courut chercher sa proie, l'attrapa et resta figé, l'animal à la main.

- Alors il arrive ce dindon ? Cria Cato visiblement très affamé.

Mais Katniss ne répondit rien et inspecta les alentours. La forêt ne ressemblait pas seulement à la sienne, c'était la sienne. Elle se trouvait au district Douze.

- Pardon ? Au district Douze ? Tu en es sûre ? Dit Glimmer les sourcils froncés une fois que Katniss leur eut raconté.

- Oui, j'ai chassé ici depuis mes douze ans, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. Je ne m'étais jamais aventuré aussi loin mais c'est chez moi, chez nous, ajouta t-elle en croisant le regard de Peeta, j'en suis sure.

- On peut rentrer dans le district ?

- La clôture n'est électrifiée que quelques heures par jour en général.

- En général peut-être mais je te rappelle que nous sommes des fugitifs et qu'en plus deux d'entre nous sont du district Douze, rappela Clove. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des renforts soient arrivés ici.

Katniss garda le silence. Elle n'avait rêvé que de retrouver sa famille mais en s'évadant l'avait peut-être tout simplement condamné.

- Quoiqu'on puisse trouver, dit Peeta d'une voix blanche, ça ne sera pas de notre faute Katniss. Il s'est passé quelque chose au Capitole, peut-être une révolte. Grâce à nous les gens ont osé contester une décision du gouvernement, c'est un pas énorme vers la liberté.

- Même si sa implique la mort de ta famille ?

- Les seuls coupables sont Snow et le Capitole, dit Marissa.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route vers la clôture électrifiée. Le silence les accueillit et Katniss comprit que pour l'instant elle n'était pas électrifiée. Cette clôture n'était pas celle qu'elle empruntait tous les jours pour aller chasser, elle était plus grande, plus épaisse. Et neuve. Ils étaient en train d'installer un nouveau dispositif de sécurité, Clove avait raison. Thresh trancha une partie des fils et ils passèrent rapidement de l'autre côté.

Katniss reconnut la Veine, ses habitants, la misère et la crasse. Rien n'avait changé et quelque part elle se sentit chez elle.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fais à cet endroit ? Dit Glimmer avec un air horrifiée. Regardez comme les gens sont maigres !

Thresh, Rue, Peeta et elle savaient très bien que ce n'était pas leur fuite qui avait provoqué ça. Le district Douze était ce qu'il était depuis toujours.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça Glimmer, rien n'a changé, dit Katniss.

Les carrières tombaient de très haut visiblement. Katniss ne savaient pas ce qu'on leur racontait au district Deux mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel niveau de misère.

- C'est insensé, marmonna t-elle.

Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent regagnèrent rapidement leur domicile en les regardant d'un air terrifié.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux mais quand même, dit Cato.

- Ils ont peur. Clove avait raison, il y a beaucoup plus de Pacificateurs que d'habitude, dit Peeta.

- Et on est tout sauf discret, ajouta t-elle.

Elle avait doublement raison. Ils étaient toujours habillé comme dans l'arène, couvert de sang, blessé et affamé. En plus de ça, ils avaient plusieurs armes sur eux. Ils entrèrent dans la Veine, Katniss ayant proposé de passer chez elle. Ils progressaient lentement mais arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où elle habitait.

La maison était à moitié éventrée, tout avait été renversé, détruit et leurs maigres ressources pillés. Et aucune trace de Prim ou de sa mère. Même Buttercup avait disparu. Katniss sentit les larmes affluer et dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Rue prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, elles ont peut-être trouvé refuge ailleurs, dit Peeta.

En ressortant un voisin leur apprit que Prim et la mère de Katniss se trouvaient chez le boulanger, que la mine avait été fermé et que les Pacificateurs grouillaient depuis leur fuite.

- Je suis désolée, dit Katniss.

- Ne t'en fais pas va, dit le voisin en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œils à droite ou à gauche, un bon tiers du district a fuit juste avant qu'ils n'électrifient la clôture de nouveau. J'aurais dû faire comme eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous étions dans l'arène ? Demanda Glimmer.

- Le Capitole s'est révolté. Étonnant hein ? Ils n'ont pas supporté que les juges essayent de vous tuer alors que vous étiez en trêve. C'est très désorganisé comme soulèvement mais ça marche. Plusieurs districts sont aussi en soulèvement. Parfois des gens viennent de derrière la clôture pour nous apporter des informations. J'ai rencontré des gens du Un, du Quatre, du Huit l'autre jour.

- Mais où vont-ils ?

- Nulle part. Ils restent cachés dans la forêt. Certains disent que le Treize est toujours debout et partent là-bas.

Le Treize ? Katniss échangea des regards incrédules avec Peeta et décida de partir chez le boulanger. Ils remercièrent le voisin chaleureusement et celui-ci rentra précipitamment chez lui.

Katniss courut presque jusqu'à la ville, les autres sur ses talons. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Prim et sa mère, pour le reste elle verrait plus tard. Elle arriva enfin devant la demeure du Boulanger. Les fenêtres étaient fermés, les lumières éteintes. Pourtant la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée indiqua que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Katniss !

Katniss aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Celle de sa mère. Elle sortit de derrière la maison et se précipita vers sa fille.

- Katniss caches-toi vite !

Un Pacificateur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu surgit derrière elle, leva son arme et tira. La mère de Katniss se figea, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'un flot de sang tâchait sa robe bleue. Puis elle tomba à genoux.

- Non !

Katniss encocha une flèche mais Clove fut plus rapide et à peine cinq secondes après qu'il ait tiré, le Pacificateur se retrouva avec un couteau en plein cœur. Tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol, Katniss courut vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa une main sur le sang chaud qui coulait et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

- Ça va aller maman tu verras.

La mère de Katniss lui sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

- Je suis si fière de toi Katniss. Prends soin de ta sœur.

Elle cracha un peu de sang puis. son regard se fit vague. Elle sembla fixer un point dans l'horizon avant de s'éteindre.

- Maman ! Maman réveilles toi !

Elle secoua le corps de sa mère avant de poser sa tête sur son front pour y pleurer de plus belle.

- Maman je suis tellement désolée.

La culpabilité l'avait envahit comme une vague et lui coupait le souffle. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir pardonné, de l'avoir rejeté, de ne pas avoir assez profité de sa présence. Sa mère était partie sans savoir que sa fille lui pardonnait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'enlaça doucement.

- Katniss ?

Katniss releva la tête et vit Prim, debout à côté du Boulanger. Ses cheveux étaient défais et elle semblait avoir vieillit d'un seul coup.

- Maman...

Elle courut vers sa mère et se jeta sur elle. Katniss l'entraina un peu plus loin et l'enlaça tandis que Prim pleurait. Ses cris et ses gémissements avaient de quoi arracher des larmes au cœur le plus endurcit. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Rue pleurer. Peeta enlaçait son père et Katniss comprit qu'il était sans doute la seule famille qui lui restait.

Cato et Thresh prirent délicatement le corps ensanglanté de leur mère et le Boulanger leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils l'enveloppèrent dans un drap blanc et propre avant de se réunir dans le salon. Prim continuait de sangloter et Rue tentait de la réconforter. Le Boulanger leur apporta en silence des pains frais, du fromage et de l'eau. La maison de Peeta était assez grande, joliment décorée même si loin d'être aussi riche que Katniss l'aurait cru. Ils mangèrent en silence. Peeta pleurait silencieusement et Katniss comprit que sa mère et ses deux frères avaient été assassiné comme sa mère. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tandis que la Renarde lui servait une tasse de lait chaud. Même Clove lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Le Boulanger donna à Prim un peu de sirop de Sommeil et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de Rue.

- Je suis désolée, dit Katniss en regardant le Boulanger, pour tout.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé.

- J'ai mis tout le monde en danger.

- Tout le monde était déjà en danger, on vivait dans la peur et la misère. Rien n'a changé sinon que les gens ont décidé de ne plus accepter ça.

Glimmer regardait fixement sa tasse de lait et elle semblait comprendre que sa famille se trouvait peut-être dans le même état que celle de Peeta. Thresh posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Partout ici, et sans doute ailleurs, les gens vous prennent comme modèle. Vous êtes le symbole de la rébellion. Vous avez donné beaucoup d'espoir aux gens.

Le boulanger leur prépara plusieurs lits et leur montra où se trouvait la salle de bain. Katniss resta un long moment à pleurer silencieusement sous l'eau chaude. Elle regarda l'eau, rougit par le sang, s'écouler lentement dans le caniveau. Sa brûlure à la cuisse était toujours douloureuse mais qu'importe, elle avait plus important en tête. Cela lui semblait incroyable, inconcevable même, qu'ils aient pu avoir autant d'impact sur la population.

Soudain elle se souvint des paroles de son voisin et se dépêcha de terminer sa douche. Elle devait interroger le boulanger sur le district Treize.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose, avoua t-il, seulement ce que les voyageurs qui passaient par là ont pu nous raconter.

Katniss et le boulanger se trouvaient dans le salon, autour du feu. Rue, Prim et la Renarde dormaient dans la chambre au rez-de-chaussé, Thresh et Cato dormaient dans celle de Peeta et Katniss devait partager la sienne avec Glimmer et Clove.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de gens arriver ici complètement affamé, commença t-il, des habitants du Un, du Deux et du Quatre, pas du tout habitués à ce genre de condition de vie. On leur donnait à manger et ils repartaient. Une seule fois j'en ai vu un repartir dans l'autre sens. Il nous a assuré que le district Treize existe bel et bien, qu'une rébellion y est en place, mais que les conditions de vie sont beaucoup trop dures et qu'à choisir, il préférait encore Snow.

Katniss resta silencieuse un moment.

- A quoi bon vouloir renverser un gouvernement si c'est pour y instaurer des règles aussi dure ?

- Excellente question. Je suppose que les gens pensent que tout contrôler est le meilleur moyen pour éviter le chaos.

- C'est ridicule.

- Je suis d'accord. Il paraît qu'avant la première rébellion, les gens choisissaient eux-même leurs représentants, je pense que c'est une bonne solution.

- Je ne veux pas servir de modèle à des gens qui veulent tuer Snow et finir par se comporter exactement comme lui.

- Alors ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui.

Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard. De la pitié peut-être ou du regret. Katniss n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle courut se cacher tandis que le boulanger ouvrait la porte.

- C'est bon, on a enlevé le corps.

Gale.

Katniss sortit de sa cachette et ils se toisèrent un moment. Il ne semblait pas surprit de la voir ici. Elle supposa que le père de Peeta lui avait tout dit. Finalement elle courut se lover dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler.

- Tu m'as manqué Catnip.

- Toi aussi.

- Tu es en vie finalement.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et se rassit.

- Oui. Enfin pour le moment.

- La rébellion s'organise ici. J'ai réussis à convaincre la plupart des mineurs et quelques gars de la ville.

- J'ignorais qu'on avait eu autant d'impact.

- C'était assez dingue comme les gens vous ont suivis.

Katniss resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas très bien de quoi elle avait envie de parler ou si elle avait envie de parler. D'habitude les sujets de conversations avec Gale ne manquaient pas mais aujourd'hui elle avait la sensation qu'un gouffre s'était creusé entre eux. Comme deux personnes qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, or c'était idiot puisqu'ils s'étaient dis au revoir il y a peine deux semaines. Soudain, sans prévenir, Gale prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Katniss resta sous le choc. C'était très différent que d'embrasser Cato. Elle ne savait pas si c'était agréable ou pas mais elle ne ressentait pas cette étrange impression de chaleur comme avec Cato. Elle n'avait pas non plus ces espèces de papillons dans le ventre. Elle trouva juste que Gale avait un goût d'orange.

- On pourrait s'en aller Catnip. Rejoindre le district Treize.

- Non, finit-elle par dire, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller au Capitole, je dois voir tous les gens qui nous ont aidé.

- Ce sont des crétins qui se croient encore dans un jeu, pesta t-il.

- Peut-être mais ils nous ont sauvé la vie en nous envoyant ces médicaments et mes flèches. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont été les premiers à se rebeller. Et je n'ai pas entendu que du bon sur le district Treize.

- Sois réaliste, tu ne vas pas rester avec eux, dit-il en indiquant les chambres d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et pourquoi ? Répondit-elle froidement.

- Trois d'entre eux viennent du Un et du Deux. Ils sont pourris par définition.

Katniss se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Cato, Glimmer et Clove avaient veillé sur elle, comme elle avait veillé sur eux. Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble et s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas un gouffre qu'il y avait entre eux, mais tout un monde.

- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie Gale, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, pouvoir te planter un couteau dans le dos et ils le feront.

- Et au nom de quoi ? Ils se sont battus autant que moi, ils ont souffert autant que moi et on s'est enfuit ensemble. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Ils ne sont pas comme toi et moi, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être affamé, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille à nourrir.

- Tu ne les connais pas.

Katniss se rendit compte de tout ce que ces deux semaines avaient changé. Elle se souvenait que Gale avait méprisé Madge parce qu'elle vivait dans le confort que lui procurait son père, le maire du district. Pourtant elle non plus n'avait pas choisit de naître ici. Gale ne haïssait pas les bonnes personnes. Il la regarda avec un regard qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais fait ici. Du dégoût.

- C'est quoi qui te dérange en fin de compte ? Lâcha t-elle. Le fait qu'ils soient du Un et du Deux, ou le fait que j'ai embrassé l'un d'entre eux.

Gale fit une grimace plus qu'éloquente.

- C'est juste ça en fait, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Donc toi et moi on ne pourra jamais être ensemble si je comprend bien.

- Non, tu ne me comprendras jamais.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seul. Elle avait dû crier sans s'en rendre compte puisque Glimmer et Clove regardaient la scène – et surtout Gale – avec une hostilité non dissimulé. Cato, Thresh et Peeta se tenaient près de l'escalier avec un panel d'expression passant de la haine à la stupeur.

Le silence devint si pesant que Clove se décida à intervenir.

- Pitié dis moi que tu ne m'as pas fais du bouche-à-bouche pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Non parce que je m'en voudrais de t'avoir contaminé étant donné que je suis... comment tu as dis déjà ? Ah oui pourrie.

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de rire et se promit de la remercier plus tard. Gale serra les dents et sembla sur le point d'attaquer Clove.

- Katniss a perdu sa mère aujourd'hui, intervint Thresh avec son calme habituel, et toi tu viens ici bafouer tout ce qu'elle a enduré, et même tout ce que nous avons enduré.

- Katniss a enduré bien plus dans sa vie que ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, dit-il en désignant les carrières d'un signe de tête.

- Au lieu de comprendre qu'il faut se battre tout ensemble contre Snow, tu prétends tout savoir mieux que tout le monde parce que tu as eu faim toute ta vie, dit Glimmer en secouant la tête, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus ridicule.

- Au district Onze aussi on a beaucoup souffert de la faim et des mesures disciplinaires, ça ne nous a pas empêché de comprendre que les autres sont près à nous aider. Le seul responsable c'est le gouvernement, affirma Thresh.

- Même si on se battait ensemble, poursuivit Gale, nous sommes trop différent pour nous comprendre.

- Non Gale, intervint Katniss, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas.

Au moment où Gale allait répliquer, Peeta intervint :

- J'ai perdu ma mère et mes deux frères, tu parles de compréhension et de souffrance mais tu ne respectes même pas celle des autres. Moi aussi je suis du Douze et pourtant tu me méprises autant que les autres. Donc la solution c'est quoi ? Te battre avec ceux que tu considères digne de toi ? Navré de te dire ça mais le nombre est extrêmement réduit.

Gale ne répondit rien et choisit de s'en aller. Peeta avait les larmes aux yeux mais Katniss n'auraient pas pu déterminer si c'était à cause de la perte de la famille ou parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autrement que comme un ami. Elle eu soudainement envie de pleurer ou de hurler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse souffrir tout le monde autour d'elle : sa mère, Peeta, Cato et puis Gale.

Glimmer annonça qu'elle retournait se coucher et Clove la suivit. Peeta remonta sans un mot, suivit de Thresh. Cato en revanche s'installa sur le canapé en entraînant Katniss avec lui.

- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je sais. Ce petit crétin, c'était ton petit ami.

- Non il était mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses pour moi.

- Il a toujours été comme ça ?

- Plus ou moins, mais avant de faire les jeux, je crois que j'étais comme ça aussi.

Elle s'allongea sur Cato et il lui caressa les cheveux doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, le chapitre est bien plus long que d'habitude :-)_

_A dimanche pour la suite !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Je me suis dis que poster le dimanche en période scolaire c'est pas le mieux, en général le dimanche soir on finit les devoirs en catastrophe pour le lundi matin (ne me regardez pas comme ça je sais que c'est vrai ! ), donc je posterais dorénavant le vendredi (comme ça vous lisez avant de finir vos devoirs en catastrophe le dimanche soir) et... je ne sais pas lundi peut-être, vous en pensez quoi ?

Sur ce merci beaucoup de vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Katniss se réveilla sur le canapé du salon, dans les bras de Cato. C'était une sensation délicieuse, un bonheur rare ces derniers temps et elle s'attarda un peu pour en profiter. Peeta se leva tôt lui aussi et se prépara un café avant d'aller dehors. Katniss n'osait pas aller le voir. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire qui pourrait le réconforter. Quelque part une partie d'elle lui disait de s'excuser mais elle ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi elle s'excuserait de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de lui. En revanche s'excuser de ne pas avoir été honnête lui paraissait impératif.

Elle s'extirpa des bras de Cato qui grogna et se retourna sans même se réveiller. Puis elle se servit du café et enfila un manteau que le père de Peeta lui avait donné. _« Ma femme n'en aura plus l'utilité »_ lui avait-il simplement dit.

Dehors l'air était humide et glacial. Peeta était néanmoins assit sur les marches du perron et regardait les rats déambuler. Les rues étaient désertes, et aucun Pacificateur ne vint de ce côté-ci du district.

- Je suis désolée Peeta, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, même si j'ai voulu y croire. En revanche ce que tu peux bien trouver à Cato, ça mystère.

Elle rit et prit sa main dans la sienne et il ne se déroba pas.

- Il faudra que je remercie ton père de s'être si bien occupé de Prim et de ma mère.

Penser à sa mère fit émerger une foule de sentiments qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier : tristesse, culpabilité et douleur.

- Il a toujours beaucoup aimé Prim et ta mère. Et puis ça lui faisait de la compagnie.

- Tu crois qu'il accepteras de garder Prim jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?

_Si je reviens_, pensa t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Il prendra soin d'elle que tu sois là ou pas, dit-il en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Elle but son café encore brûlant à toute vitesse, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de la réchauffer à défaut de l'empêcher de pleurer.

- Et donc maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Peeta en remuant son café.

- On va aller au Capitole. C'est là que tout a commencé et je suis sure que c'est là qu'il faut aller.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Les autres suivront ?

- Je pense oui.

- Mais Rue et Marissa sont trop jeunes, on ne peut pas leur demander ça.

- Je pensais les laisser chez mon père, il a toujours rêvé d'avoir des filles.

Katniss sourit et se sentit soulagée. Pour elle Rue était sa petite sœur au même titre que Prim, elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Quant à Marissa elle avait beau être la plus intelligente, elle n'en restait pas moins très jeune. Trop pour se battre.

_Mais pas trop pour les Hunger Games_, songea t-elle amèrement.

Elle finit son café et suivit Peeta à l'intérieur. Le père de Peeta venait de rallumer le feu et Cato se réveillait en s'étirant comme un chat. Clove et Glimmer étaient assises à table et mâchonnaient un bout de pain en silence l'air encore endormis.

- Vous êtes bien matinal, grogna Cato.

- Ça fait un bien fou d'être dans un lit mais je n'ai pas bien dormi, répondit Clove en noyant son bout de pain dans sa tasse de café.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Glimmer, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Katniss s'assit à table et attrapa un petit pain encore tiède.

- Il faut aller au Capitole. C'est de là que la rébellion a commencé, c'est sans doute là-bas qu'on nous attend.

- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il y a autant de gens près à nous suivre ?

- Oui, répondit Peeta, et nous sommes leur symbole donc c'est à nous de leur montrer comment faire. Après tout la seule pensée de défier le gouvernement doit complètement les terrifier.

- Oui mais le voisin de Katniss nous a dit que le plus gros de la rébellion se trouve encore au district Quatre, dit Cato. Au Capitole ils sont bien gentil mais ils ne savent pas se battre. Or je me vois mal tuer Snow avec un chapeau à plume.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils se sentirent un peu plus détendu.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux d'abord aller au district Quatre. Là-bas on verrait exactement combien de gens seraient près à nous suivre et ensuite on va au Capitole.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Dit Clove en repêchant son bout de pain. Bonjour on est quatre tributs de douze à seize ans et on veut renverser le gouvernement.

- Moi je trouve ça très convaincant comme discours, dit Thresh en souriant. Plus sérieusement c'est grâce à nous que la rébellion a pu éclater.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Peeta, beaucoup de gens devaient rêver de liberté mais personne n'osait en parler de peur de représailles. Ils ont vu en nous une occasion inespérée de pouvoir faire entendre leurs voix.

- Je vous conseille de tenter le district Quatre, dit le Boulanger, le soulèvement a eut lieu il y a plusieurs semaines déjà et ils vivent sans avoir besoin des districts extérieurs. Les gens sont très accueillants parait-il.

- Par curiosité, demanda Glimmer, combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la Mousson ?

- Un mois. Vous êtes restés près de deux semaines dans l'arène et ensuite quelques jours de vadrouilles.

- C'est passé si vite, murmura t-elle.

- Moi je suis d'accord pour aller au district Quatre, mais comment ?

Katniss aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un conseil de Haymitch. Quand il n'était pas soûl il lui semblait qu'il pouvait résoudre à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais Haymitch comme sans doute tous les mentors étaient coincés au Capitole. Et sans alcool. Soudain une angoisse la prit.

- J'espère que Haymitch est en vie.

- Moi aussi, murmura Peeta.

- Il est sans doute en train de boire un coup avec les rebelles, dit Thresh en souriant.

Malgré tout, lui comme tous les autres étaient inquiets pour leurs mentors. Ils avaient beau être fort et d'anciens vainqueurs, le gouvernement pouvait choisir de les broyer comme tous les autres même ceux qui paraissaient indestructibles et éternels.

Au bout d'un moment Marissa arriva, suivit de Rue et Prim qui avait les yeux rouges, sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré.

Tout en déjeunant, Marissa demanda comment aller au district Quatre.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, dit le boulanger, j'aimerais sincèrement vous aider mais les seuls personnes venant du district Quatre qui sont passés par ici sont sans doute partie avant la rébellion.

- De toute façon, on ne peut y entrer que par la terre ou la mer, dit Clove.

- Les voies terrestres doivent être complètement coupées, fit remarquer Thresh, vu que c'est le district qui s'est soulevé en premier.

- Oui mais parfois des trains partent d'ici pour aller jusqu'au Quatre, dit le boulanger, ils y envoient des Pacificateurs.

- Je me vois mal voyager dans un train remplit de Pacificateur, dit Glimmer en grimaçant.

- Les Pacificateurs sont entrainés dans le district Deux non ? Demanda brusquement Peeta.

- Oui et alors ?

- Apparemment le Un et le Deux se sont soulevés il y a peu. Je doute que la population ait fais ça sans l'aide des Pacificateurs vu le nombre qu'ils sont..

Cato et Clove se regardèrent.

- Oui effectivement l'inverse serait assez improbable.

- Il doit y avoir un nombre non négligeable de Pacificateur de notre côté, poursuivit Peeta.

- C'est possible, approuva son père, parmi les quelques voyageurs qui sont passés près du district Douze, j'y ai vu deux Pacificateurs.

- Oui mais même si certains sont de notre côté, ce ne sont sans doute pas ceux là qui ont été envoyé ici, fit remarquer Thresh.

- Non mais j'en connais un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider.

- Darius ? Questionna Peeta.

- Exact !

Glimmer, Cato, Clove et Thresh firent la grimace.

- Pardon mais je n'ai pas envie de confier ma vie à un Pacificateur qui pourrait _peut-être_ ou peut-être pas nous aider. Ça me semble trop risqué, dit Glimmer.

- A moi aussi, dit Cato, on pourrait tous se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Dans ce cas j'irais seule.

- Ce Darius doit se douter que si tu es là, nous sommes là aussi, fit remarquer Clove. Et dans ce cas ils ne perdraient pas de temps à retourner chaque maison.

Ils avaient raison et Katniss le savait, c'était prendre beaucoup de risque et laisser reposer leur avenir sur les épaules d'une personne qui n'était pas non plus la plus fiable.

- Quelles autres solutions a t-on ?

- Sortir du district et marcher, dit Thresh sans grand enthousiasme.

- Ça me paraît aussi risqué tu ne crois pas ?

Le silence s'installa dans la maison, seulement ponctué par le craquement du feu dans la cheminée.

- Si personne n'a de meilleures solutions, autant tenter celle de Katniss.

- Il faudrait le voir seul à seul, suggéra Clove, comme ça en cas de pépin...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je le voyais souvent à la Plaque. Le marché noir, ajouta t-elle en voyant les regards interrogateurs.

- Oui mais la Plaque a fermé, les Pacificateurs l'ont brûlé, dit le père de Peeta.

- Il a bien une maison en ville.

Après s'être mit d'accord pour y aller, il fallut expliquer à Rue et Marissa qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir et que c'était trop dangereux. S'en suivit un concert de protestations de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui estimaient qu'elles avaient autant le droit que les autres de se battre.

- Vous êtes trop jeune !

- J'ai à peine un an de moins que Glimmer et Clove, rappela la Renarde.

- Et puis on a fait les Hunger Games comme vous !

- Justement ! Ça n'est pas normal ça, dit Thresh, vous êtes les seules à n'avoir tué personne, j'aimerais autant que ça continue.

- On ne sera en sécurité nulle part, répliqua Rue, et surtout on met en danger la vie des autres en restant ici.

- Et puis de toute manière, on est toute les deux bien plus maline et intelligente que vous, laissez-nous ici et on sera au district Quatre avant vous, dit la Renarde.

S'en suivit un long silence pendant lequel chacun se regardait en chien de faïence.

- Bon elles n'ont qu'à venir, grommela Cato, mais ne vous plaigniez pas si vous vous faites tuer !

- On vous laissera au district Quatre, dit Glimmer, et ça c'est non négociable !

Marissa lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « _c'est ce qu'on verra _» et ils s'habillèrent chaudement avant de partir à la recherche de Darius.

- C'est ici, annonça Katniss le cœur battant.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas conduit tout le monde à abattoir. Elle chassa cette morbide pensée de sa tête avant de frapper. Fort heureusement les rues étaient désertes et ils avaient pu traverser la ville sans se faire repérer. Avec la mort de la mère de Katniss, beaucoup de malade mourraient faute de soin et de grandes fosses communes étaient creusés pour éviter les maladies. La mère de Katniss, elle, reposait dans un grand cercueil que le père de Peeta gardait chez lui. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils l'enterreraient une fois que la situation se serait apaisée.

Darius ouvrit la porte. Il avait maigrit et de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués. Quand il reconnut Katniss, il ouvrit de grands yeux et agita frénétiquement le doigt dans sa direction. Pourtant il se calma derechef quand il vit que Clove venait de pointer un couteau dans sa direction, "_par mesure de précaution" _avait-elle dit. Comme tous les habitants de Panem, Darius avait regardé les Hunger Games et il savait que Clove ne ratait jamais sa cible, surtout lorsqu'elle avait prit un petit-déjeuner.

- Entrez je suppose, grommela t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison un brin en désordre en tentant de ne pas marcher sur les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- On a besoin de ton aide Darius, dit Katniss.

- Et en quoi je pourrais vous aider ? Je vous signale que vous êtes recherchés, votre tête est mise à prix.

- Il faut qu'on aille au district Quatre.

Darius éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute.

- Et bien bon courage !

- Tu peux nous aider ?

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Pour tous les dindons que je t'ai rapporté, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

Darius fit la grimace. Katniss comprit qu'il ne les dénoncerait pas mais il rechignait quand même à les aider.

- Darius...

Il regarda Katniss et poussa un profond soupir. Sa vie au district Douze était plutôt tranquille, il avait des amis, il mangeait bien grâce à Katniss et à Gale et les habitants l'aimaient bien. C'était bien plus que ce que la plupart des chefs des Pacificateurs pouvaient espérer.

- Le district Quatre est complètement sans dessus dessous vous le savez ça ?

- Il y a eu un soulèvement ?

- Plus que ça ! Les Pacificateurs ne veulent plus trop traîner dans les rues, les habitants ont décidé de faire leurs propres vendetta. Ils font croire à Snow que tout est plus ou moins sous contrôle mais en réalité ils ne contrôlent plus grand chose.

- Il y a forcément un moyen d'y entrer, dit Peeta.

- Un train part toutes les semaines du district Onze et passe par ici, avant de repartir pour le Quatre. Sinon par la mer mais là il faut que vous repartiez dans la forêt.

- Vous pouvez nous faire passer dans ce train ?

Darius sembla hésitant.

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je risque ma vie en faisant ça.

- Et nous alors ? Répliqua Glimmer. Vous croyez peut-être qu'on est en vacances ?

Il soupira profondément et se gratta la nuque.

- Je vais vous aider. Après tout ça ne ferait pas de mal que les choses changent.

- Merci Darius, si jamais on se fait prendre, on ne te vendra pas tu peux en être sûr.

Il hocha la tête.

- Le train arrive à sept heures moins le quart du matin, en général on charge un peu de charbon et il repart. Mais en ce moment il décharge quelques Pacificateurs, en reprend d'autres et repart vers sept heures trente. Le train est assez vide donc vous ne devriez pas avoir beaucoup de mal à vous cacher. Par contre une fois arrivée au district Quatre il y aura énormément de Pacificateurs.

- Comment on peut faire ?

- Le train ne repart que le lendemain matin très tôt, donc je vous conseille d'attendre que la nuit tombe en restant caché dans le train. Les gardes boivent pas mal pour tromper l'ennui donc vous devriez réussir à passer sans trop de problème.

Ça faisait beaucoup de « _peut-être_ » et de conditionnel. Katniss ne savait pas si ce plan était bon, elle ne savait même pas si on pouvait appeler ça un plan. Malgré tout personne n'avait rien de mieux à proposer alors ils acceptèrent.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps au Capitole._

- Bon, dit Chaff, inutile de paniquer.

Malgré tout il était très pâle.

- C'est l'occasion rêvée de paniquer! Fit remarquer Beetee.

- Ils vont être traqués comme des animaux, dit Seeder.

- Pas forcément, dit Gloss, la plupart des Pacificateurs ne savent pas qui soutenir et notre district est au bord de la révolte.

- Pareil chez nous, dit Enobaria.

- Ils ont des chances de survivre, dit Chaff, ils sont malins !

- En fait c'est comme les Hunger Games mais à l'échelle de Panem, fit remarquer Finnick d'un air amer.

- J'espère qu'ils auront l'intelligence de se terrer quelque part et d'y rester.

- Ça me parait aussi simple que si Haymitch arrêtait de boire... Dit Enobaria.

- Je peux arrêter de boire quand je veux, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Bien sur...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt :-)_


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Bonsoir ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre lundi (mais alors complètement. J'ai eu ma rentrée, j'ai passé la semaine à faire coordonner mon emploi du temps et mes options et je me suis rendu compte hier que je n'avais pas posté x)

En tout cas merci de vos review (j'y répond de suite) et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

(le vendredi 13 c'est la classe non ?)

Cette nuit-là aucun d'entre eux ne dormit beaucoup. Katniss se retournait encore et encore dans son lit en même temps qu'elle retournait leur plan insensé dans la tête. Au bout d'un moment Clove n'y tint plus et s'exclama qu'elle avait l'impression de dormir de dormir à côté d'une truite. Katniss cessa de tourner et virer dans son lit mais ses neurones continuaient de s'emmêler avec application. Darius leur avait assuré qu'il les ferait entrer sans problème dans le train, mais qu'une fois à l'intérieur il faudrait qu'ils se débrouillent tout seul.

Vers cinq heures du matin, tout le monde se leva fatigué et fébrile. Le père de Peeta leur avait préparé du café bien chaud, des gâteaux et des petits pains. Thresh en emballa plusieurs_ « pour le voyage »_, après tout ils mettraient près de huit heures pour arriver au district Quatre. Personne ne parla beaucoup jusqu'au moment de remercier chaleureusement le boulanger. Celui-ci serra longuement son fils dans ses bras. Il ne parlait pas mais pleurait silencieusement. Prim en revanche sanglotait en s'accrochant à sa soeur et hurla quand le boulanger l'arracha à Katniss.

Ils sortirent dans la froideur de la nuit, silencieusement, en marchant côte à côte. Katniss laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues sans les dissimuler. Elle voyait peut-être sa sœur pour la dernière fois. Cato s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Rue prit sa main dans la sienne. C'était encourageant et rassurant de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Elle se sentit un peu mieux et se concentra sur leur plan.

La gare était un endroit en général désert. Quelques Pacificateurs y traînaient de temps en temps – les nouveaux venus la plupart du temps – mais les habitants n'y mettaient pas les pieds. Pour aller au Capitole il fallait une demande spéciale que ceux du district Douze ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de demander et visiter les autres districts relevait jusqu'à il y a peu d'une utopie. Un jour d'ennui, Katniss et Gale étaient venus voir à quoi cet endroit ressemblait mais ils s'étaient rapidement fais jeter par le chef des Pacificateurs de l'époque.

Ce matin-là, la gare était à peine plus fréquentée qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelques hommes et femmes en uniforme se réchauffaient autour d'une tasse de café ou de thé chaud et d'autres somnolaient la tête posée contre une vitre sale.

Le train était là, grand et majestueux compte tenu de la pauvreté du district et des hommes chargeaient d'énormes sacs de charbon à l'intérieur. Ils repérèrent Darius en train de sautiller d'un pied à l'autre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Comme convenus ils longèrent les grilles de la voie jusqu'à un petit passage où le grillage était arraché. Manifestement personne n'avait voulu le réparer ce qui arrangeait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là.

Ils restèrent cachés derrière un wagon bien spécifique pendant près d'une demi-heure jusqu'à l'arrivée de Darius. Celui-ci regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit le wagon et les fit monter à bord. Il contenait des caisses où il était inscrit _« FRAGILE »_ mais rien de plus.

- C'est la marchandise qui vient du district Huit, expliqua t-il, personne ne montera, ni ne déchargera ça jusqu'au Capitole donc vous devriez être tranquille.

- Et si quelqu'un monte quand même ? Demanda Glimmer.

- Et bien faites en sorte qu'il ne crie pas trop fort, grogna t-il.

Ils s'installèrent derrière le chargement, près de la fenêtre. Cato bougea quelques caisses de sorte que personne ne pouvait les voir de l'extérieur. Le sol était sale et aurait grand besoin d'être balayé et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les fenêtres, les rendant presque flou. C'était un train de marchandise, très loin du splendide engin qui les avaient mené vers le Capitole après la Moisson.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le train se mit en route. Ils sortirent alors leurs quelques provisions pour se remplir l'estomac. Le trajet jusqu'au district Quatre prenaient plusieurs heures, en partie parce qu'un groupe de rebelle du district Trois avait trouvé que faire sauter plusieurs rails était une bonne idée.

Katniss posa sa tête contre le bois et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et sentaient bon. Elle avait même refait la coiffure que sa mère lui avait faite le jour de la Moisson. Ces quelques jours passés chez le père de Peeta leur avaient fais beaucoup de bien. Avoir trois vrais repas par jour, une douche chaude et un vrai lit constituaient un luxe dont ils avaient oublié l'existence. Katniss remarqua que Glimmer avait reprit plusieurs kilos et son air malade et famélique de l'arène n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, elle était aussi séduisante qu'à leur première rencontre. Clove avait également reprit du poids et les hématomes qu'elles avaient aux endroits où les guêpes l'avaient piqué prenaient des couleurs violettes et vertes. Elle fusillait du regard quiconque osait se moquer mais Cato et Thresh étaient régulièrement pris de fous rire en la voyant. Les autres avaient aussi beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

Katniss ferma les yeux et s'autorisa une petite sieste. Même les secousses et les bruits assourdissants du train ne l'empêchèrent pas de sombrer dans le sommeil. Rue fit de même et dormit la tête posée contre l'épaule de Glimmer.

* * *

Lorsque Rue se réveilla le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le train poursuivait sa longue route sans aucune perturbation et elle remarqua que les autres dormait tous. Elle s'étira et se leva sans déranger Glimmer et se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le train s'était arrêté, sans doute à cause d'un problème de rail qui avait sauté – l'herbe noircit et les divers débris noirâtres allaient dans ce sens. Rue remarqua que le paysage s'était modifié. L'épaisse et dense forêt du Douze avait laissé place à des arbres plus épars et un ciel d'un bleu azur. Son estomac gronda et elle fouilla dans les provisions mais celle-ci étaient pratiquement vides.

Elle sa balada dans le compartiment mais les caisses ne semblaient pas contenir de nourriture. Cependant les Pacificateurs devaient bien manger et ravitailler ceux du Quatre et du Capitole. Un compartiment devait donc contenir de la nourriture, peut-être même venant de chez elle. Rue hésita un instant puis franchit la porte. Elle était petite, rapide et par chance aucun pacificateur ne traînait par là. Ils semblaient tous à l'avant en train de pester contre les rebelles du Trois. Rue visita le wagon le plus proche du leur qui contenaient les sacs de charbon. Elle trouva celui du ravitaillement trois wagons plus haut et se dépêcha de fouiller. Elle trouva du pain en abondance, ainsi que du vin, des fruits apparemment confis et beaucoup de viande séchées. Elle prit autant que son corps de jeune fille de douze ans pouvaient lui permettre de porter et fila à toute vitesse vers leur wagon.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle fut accueillit par un regard noir de Glimmer qui venait apparemment de se réveiller.

- Pour l'amour du ciel tu veux te faire tuer ?

- J'ai à manger ! Du pain, de la viande et des fruits confis !

Le regard de Glimmer passa de Rue aux fruits confis et décida de passer l'éponge. Elles réveillèrent les autres qui furent ravis.

- Merchi Rue, dit Cato la bouche pleine de pain.

- N'empêche c'était très dangereux, dit Peeta.

- Rue est la plus rapide, dit Katniss, il n'y avait qu'elle pour y arriver.

- Ou Marissa, dit Clove

Marissa rougit de satisfaction et grignota son fruit confis en se disant que là tout de suite la vie était belle. Le train se remit en marche une heure plus tard et ils purent admirer le paysage totalement différent de ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître.

- J'espère qu'on verra la mer, dit Thresh.

- Si on ne voit pas la mer au district Quatre, on ne la verra jamais, dit Cato avec un sourire en coin.

Comme prévu le voyage fut long, très long, et ennuyeux. La peur céda la place à l'ennui et après quelques plaisanteries douteuses sur la couleur de peau de Clove (qui devenait plus verte et violette que beige) tout le monde se tut.

La nuit commença doucement à tomber et Rue raconta quelques histoires amusantes sur son district. C'était très intéressant et même Clove demanda des détails supplémentaires. Comme les autres, elle ne savait rien sur les autres districts hormis les quelques informations qui circulaient en général pendant la période des Hunger Games. Katniss raconta également sa vie au district Douze, le braconnage auquel elle se livrait intéressa beaucoup les carrières qui comprirent comment elle avait si bien apprit à tirer. Malgré la pauvreté de son district elle était heureuse de constater qu'ils jouissaient de plus de liberté que les autres. Les Pacificateurs fermaient les yeux sur bon nombre de choses tant qu'on les payait en retours et certains – comme Darius – étaient même devenus des amis. Sans compter que l'absence d'électricité plusieurs heures par jour lui permettait d'aller gambader dans la forêt. Ailleurs tout cela était rigoureusement impossible.

Il était près de minuit - d'après la montre de Cato – lorsqu'une odeur de sel flotta dans l'air. Katniss crut tout d'abord que les Pacificateurs faisaient cuire quelque chose mais en regardant par la fenêtre elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pu admirer autrement que dans les livres et la télé. La mer se dressait devant eux, immense et majestueuse. L'eau était noire comme l'encre hormis à l'endroit où la lune se reflétait. Le paysage avait beau défiler à toute vitesse, la mer restait pratiquement immobile. Katniss la regarda émerveillée et elle comprit pourquoi les habitants du district Quatre l'aimait tant.

Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par des cris et des coups de feu. Le train s'était arrêté sur la voie, quelques Pacificateurs étaient descendus et avaient vu qu'un groupe de rebelle du Quatre avait saboté les rails. A présent l'un d'eux gisait par terre dans une flaque de sang, tandis qu'un autre tenait son bras ensanglanté.

- Allons-y, dit Thresh à voix basse, autant continuer à marcher dans la forêt.

- Oui mais s'il y a des Pacificateurs ?

- On se défendra, assura t-il, on est tout proche du Quatre et vu l'état des rails on ne risque pas d'y arriver avant un moment.

Ils ouvrirent précautionneusement la porte rouillée du wagon. Il n'y avait personne de ce côté là tu train même si les voix des Pacificateurs semblaient bien trop proche à leur goût. Ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt à peu près au même moment où des coups de feu retentirent de nouveau. Katniss était presque sure que les rebelles du Quatre qui avaient saboté la voie étaient morts. Les autres durent arriver aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'ils pâlirent un peu. Katniss resserra la main de Rue dans la sienne et marcha à la suite de Thresh et Peeta.

La forêt était dense et très différente de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Les arbres n'étaient pas très haut et le sol était plus composé de sable que de terre. Katniss reconnu les pins à leurs fines aiguilles ainsi que des palmiers avec leurs larges feuilles. L'air était plutôt frais mais à mesure que le jour se levait il devenait plus doux et les pins se mirent à embaumer d'une odeur assez caractéristique.

Ils marchèrent environ deux heures avant d'apercevoir le grillage qui délimitait le district Quatre. Le bourdonnement leur indiqua qu'il marchait et ne risquait sans doute pas de s'arrêter de sitôt.

- Mince, on fait quoi ?

- Si les rebelles peuvent passer alors nous aussi. Il doit y avoir un passage.

- Ou alors on saute par dessus, dit Katniss.

- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Clove avec ironie. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt, laissez-moi prendre mon élan que je puisse sauter par dessus.

- Ha ha ha, merci Clove, répliqua Katniss, je voulais dire qu'en grimpant sur un arbre on peut sauter par dessus. Je l'ai fais une fois au district Douze.

- Et tu t'es cassé combien d'os ? Demanda Cato. Parce que vu la hauteur on risque vraiment gros.

- I y a du sable en dessous, ça amortira un peu le choc, dit Thresh, de toute manière si personne n'a rien de mieux à proposer, autant y aller.

- Formidable, grogna Cato.

- Je propose de lancer Rue en premier, elle est toute légère, elle doit bien voler, proposa Clove.

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Rue protestait un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement ils grimpèrent sur l'arbre le plus haut. C'était un pin et les aiguilles rendait le déplacement un peu délicat. Sans compter que hormis Katniss, Rue et éventuellement Marissa, les autres ne savaient pas grimper. Thresh tomba sur une branche et écrasa la main de Clove au passage, ce qui lui valut un concert des plus beaux jurons du district Deux.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sur une branche suffisamment haute pour sauter de l'autre côté du grillage. Ils avaient convenu que Thresh, Cato et Peeta sauteraient en premier et tenteraient d'attraper les filles au vol. Tenteraient seulement.

Thresh lança en premier ses armes et son sac à dos. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté dans un nuage de poussière et de sable. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha le plus près possible du bord de l'épaisse branche et sauta. Il atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté mais n'avait rien de cassé. Tout au plus il aurait quelques bleus et ressemblerait à Clove. Il se releva en toussant et leur fit signe d'arriver. Rue s'avança et sauta légèrement. Thresh l'attrapa au vol et tituba un peu avant de la poser à terre. Cato, lui, se réceptionna mal. Sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir et elle saigna un peu une fois qu'il se fut relevé. Katniss sentit son cœur se serrer et décida d'être la suivante. Elle sauta dans une sorte de buisson qui amortit bien sa chute mais la laissa couverte de griffure. Cato l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va ta jambe ? Demanda t-elle.

- Elle a besoin de repos je suppose.

- On trouvera bien un endroit qui nous accueillera ici, répondit Katniss.

- Avec un peu de chance on nous traitera même comme des rois, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Katniss rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et je te laisserais même soigner ma jambe !

- Quel privilège ! Dit-elle avec une ironie palpable.

- Tu me laisserais souffrir le martyr ?

Sans attendre de réponse il l'embrassa longuement tandis que Clove atterrissait dans le buisson derrière eux.

- Ne faites surtout pas attention à moi, dit-elle avec sarcasme, je me débrouille super bien toute seule.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, une branche coincée dans ses épais cheveux.

Glimmer tomba directement dans les bras de Thresh et rougit un peu avant d'arranger ses cheveux d'un air nerveux. Une fois que Peeta et la Renarde furent de l'autre côté, ils se mirent en route le cœur un peu plus léger. Ils avaient l'étrange sensation de laisser leurs soucis derrière eux et d'entrer dans un district où – ils l'espéraient vraiment – personne ne voudrait les tuer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :-)_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Note** : Désolée de poster si tard, le site était inaccessible depuis plusieurs heures. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! A chaque fois je suis comme un enfant le jour de Noël en les lisant (ben quoi?) et je suis ravie de retrouver les mêmes lectrices au fil des chapitres ^^

Je vois que les mentors manquent, je vous rassure ils seront dans ce chapitre ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

- On est perdu, dit Clove d'un air entendu en regardant ses ongles.

- On n'est pas perdu, répliqua Cato avec mauvaise humeur.

- Dans la mesure où personne ne sait dans quel sens aller, je crois qu'on peut conclure qu'on est perdu, dit Glimmer assise sur la branche d'un arbre.

Ils tournaient dans cette fichu forêt depuis pratiquement une journée. Ils avaient de quoi manger et leurs gourdes étaient pleines mais il fallait qu'ils trouvent très vite un point d'eau ou encore mieux un village où ils pourraient se reposer et se cacher. Cato et Thresh avaient voulu prendre les choses en main – «_ Ah les mecs ! _» soupira Glimmer – mais ils ne réussirent qu'à les perdre encore plus.

Katniss observa la forêt autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose de familier qui pourrait lui indiquer la direction à prendre.

Mais rien.

Les pins et les palmiers étaient inconnus pour elle, tout comme le sable et les empreintes d'animaux. Malgré tout elle décida de grimper sur un arbre. Les pins étaient très désagréables avec leur épines et elle atteint une belle hauteur, couverte de griffures.

En bas de l'arbre Cato grommelait qu'il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Ou presque. Katniss regarda autour d'elle. A sa droite elle ne vit que l'épaisse forêt de pin balayée par le soleil et devant elle se trouvait un chemin mais aucune trace de point d'eau; elle tourna alors la tête à sa gauche et vit la mer. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait et même de loin celle-ci lui parut tout aussi impressionnante. Elle s'étirait à l'infini et sa couleur turquoise était presque hypnotisant. Près d'elle se trouvait une multitude de petits villages.

- Alors ? Cria Clove depuis le pied de l'arbre.

- Il y a la mer ! Dit Katniss avec un immense sourire.

Elle descendit précipitamment.

- Là-bas, dit-elle en montrant l'est, la mer et quelques villages.

Tout le monde eut une expression ravie. Ils avaient l'espoir de trouver des gens accueillants qui les aideraient, ils voulaient manger à leur faim et dormir sans avoir la peur que quelqu'un ne les tue dans leur sommeil.

- Je vous avez bien dis qu'on était perdue ! Râla Clove.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour atteindre le premier village. Les maisons étaient peintes de plusieurs couleurs (avec une préférence pour le bleu, le vert et le blanc) ce qui s'accordait avec les vêtements des habitants tout aussi colorés. Tout était construit en pierre de couleur claire où le soleil se reflétait bien. Il se dégageait une ambiance douce et sereine que Katniss aima immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent – dans un triste état il faut le reconnaître : couvert de sang, amaigris et fatigués – les villageois les regardèrent d'un air effaré. Le maire du village, un homme encore jeune mais à l'air fatigué, leur fit un bref signe de tête et les invita chez lui.

- Vous prenez énormément de risque à venir ici, dit-il d'une voix un peu lasse en leur servant un jus de fruit.

C'était frais, sucré et délicieusement rafraîchissant.

- De toute façon il n'y a aucun endroit où nous seront en sécurité, répondit Rue avec un sourire triste.

- Ici vous le serez autant que possible. Nous essuyons régulièrement des attaques des Pacificateurs mais on tient le coup ! On produit notre propre nourriture et nous n'avons pas spécialement besoin du gouvernement pour vivre. Malheureusement ils ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille.

- Nous sommes désolée pour vos tributs, murmura Marissa avec un air triste.

Katniss se souvint que c'était l'essaim de guêpes tueuses qu'elle a lâché qui a tué la fille du Quatre et blessé Clove. Son estomac se tordit et elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est à Snow d'être désolé et il ne l'est pas, ajouta le maire avec un air un peu las.

Le maire lança un regard appuyé à Katniss et celle-ci se sentit un peu mieux.

- Par contre vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, poursuivit le maire d'un air sincèrement désolé, nous sommes le village le plus près de la limite du district. Beaucoup de Pacificateurs viennent par ici parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment aller plus loin.

- Les autres villages sont complètement coupés du Capitole ?

- Oui et non. Nous soutenons la population du Capitole qui a été la première à se révolter pour vous permettre de vivre. Cependant je ne sais pas s'ils saisissent toute l'ampleur de ce qu'ils ont déclenché. Ni vous d'ailleurs.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Avaient-ils l'intention de déclencher une révolution ? Certainement pas, ils avaient juste voulu vivre. Katniss avait la sensation qu'ils avaient déclenché quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler. Ils incarnaient le symbole de la rébellion sans le vouloir et leurs proches allaient tous le payer très cher.

- On voulait juste vivre, dit Marissa en faisant écho à la pensée générale.

- Je sais. Et pour vivre vous avez choisis la solution la plus noble, c'est ça qui a motivé la population de Panem. Au lieu de tuer pour vivre, vous vous êtes entraidés et vous avez défié Snow – sans le vouloir certes mais tout de même. C'est une marque de bravoure.

- Mais à cause de ça des gens vont mourir, murmura Rue d'une voix coupable.

- Des gens meurent déjà tous les jours. De faim, de soif, de mauvais traitements. Tu viens du Onze petite, tu devrais le savoir.

Katniss le savait aussi. Son père était mort, sa mère aussi, tout comme la mère et les frères de Peeta. La faute revenait à Snow et à lui seul. Cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle les districts avaient saisis l'occasion au vol.

- Il y a toujours des morts dans une guerre, marmonna Cato.

- C'est vrai. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça, lança Thresh avec assurance. Ils ne seront pas mort en vain en tout cas et c'est toujours mieux que de vivre dans la peur et la douleur.

Le maire acquiesça et leur fit un sourire triste.

- Vous avez décidé de cette trêve mais les gens ont décidé de se rebeller. Vous leur avez donné de l'espoir, beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en ont jamais eu et c'est ça qui les a poussé à faire ce qu'ils ont fais. L'espoir est la seule chose plus puissante que la peur.

Le discours du maire leur mit du baume au cœur. Il leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de la mort de tous ces gens qui avaient décidé de se rebeller. Ils comprirent aussi qu'il fallait à Panem un autre mode de fonctionnement, pour eux, pour leurs proches et leurs futurs enfants. Katniss savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère, le seul responsable c'était Snow. Parfois le soir elle se repassait en boucle ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de mourir : _« Je suis si fière de toi »_.

Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir pardonné plus tôt. Jamais elle ne s'était rendu compte à quel point sa mère – même absente – était un pilier pour elle, une sorte de valeur sure qui venait elle aussi de s'écrouler.

Katniss sentit Rue prendre sa main dans la sienne et la serrer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et se promit qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour que Rue, Prim et les autres aient un monde dans lequel grandir. Un monde sans Hunger Games et où les gens ne mourraient plus de faim.

- … le district Deux ne s'est pas encore vraiment révolté, les habitants sont partagés, poursuivit le maire et Katniss se rendit compte qu'elle avait décroché.

- C'est le seul moyen d'accéder au Capitole, dit Clove en grattant machinalement ses bleus.

- Quoi ?

- Katniss s'endort on dirait, dit Glimmer en riant.

- On disait que le seul moyen d'accéder au Capitole est le district Deux mais que certains Pacificateurs là-bas sont encore à la solde du gouvernement, expliqua Thresh.

- Ils bloquent l'entrée du tunnel menant au Capitole, ajouta Clove.

- Je vois.

En vérité elle ne voyait pas vraiment et rêvait surtout d'un bon lit où dormir.

- On est tous un peu fatigué, dit Marissa, on peut rester ici pour la nuit ?

- Bien sur, mais demain matin je serais obligé de vous demander de partir. Nous sommes le village le plus exposé aux attaques.

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

- On comprend oui, dit Thresh en souriant.

- Je vous conseille d'aller à la capitale du District Quatre, la grande ville côtière qui fait face à la mer. Là-bas se trouve le nœud de la rébellion et je suis presque sûr qu'ils se battront pour vous aider, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Ils les amena dans une auberge qui leur proposa plusieurs chambres et un repas chaud. Glimmer fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une bague qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle devait valoir très cher mais l'aubergiste refusa catégoriquement quoique ce soit et leur amena même des vêtements propres.

- J'aurais tué pour une douche, cria Glimmer depuis ladite douche.

Glimmer partageait sa chambre avec Rue tandis que Katniss, Clove et Marissa étaient dans la chambre voisine un plus grande.

Rue enfila ses vêtements propres et savoura le plaisir de ne plus être couverte de sang ou de boue séchée. Elle prit le peigne sur la commode et entreprit de démêler ses épais cheveux.

- Attends je vais le faire, lança Glimmer en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle contempla un instant sa cicatrise, rose, épaisse et plutôt boursouflée puis enfila ses sous-vêtements.

- On va dire que c'est une cicatrice de guerre, je pourrais toujours en rajouter quand je raconterais ça aux garçons ! Rit-elle.

Rue fut prise d'un fou rire et passa le peigne à Glimmer qui s'attaqua à ses épais cheveux.

- J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux comme les tient, soupira Rue, je n'avais encore jamais vu de cheveux vraiment blonds avant de venir au Capitole !

- Mais les tiens sont très beaux crois-moi, affirma Glimmer, en plus ça tu as un gros avantage : si quelqu'un fait tomber quelque chose sur toi ça va rebondir superbement bien !

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors que Thresh passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hey il vous reste du shampoing ? Cato vient de finir le notre.

* * *

- A votre avis, je vais mettre combien de temps à récupérer une peau normale ? Grimaça Clove.

Elle observait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Entièrement nue, elle contemplait les énormes hématomes qui coloraient son corps, les cicatrices diverses et les plusieurs kilos qui lui manquait. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi peu jolie. Elle se concentra sur son visage et se dit qu'il était intact au moins. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grand dans son visage amaigrit mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Clove avait toujours trouvé ses yeux très beaux.

- Quelques semaines de plus au moins, voire quelques mois, dit Marissa en entrant. Oups ! Désolée... ajouta t-elle les joues rouges en la voyant nue.

- Non ce n'est rien, assura Clove en se rhabillant.

- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, concéda la Renarde, mais compte tenu de la gravité de tes blessures, tu t'en sors bien.

- Je sais oui, soupira t-elle. C'est purement esthétique en fait, je n'ai pas envie de finir violette jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Clove ne rajouta pas que vu le désir de Snow de les voir mort, il se pourrait bien que la fin de ses jours arrive rapidement.

- Au Capitole les chirurgiens peuvent implanter des moustaches de chat alors ils pourront sans doute faire quelque chose pour toi, dit Marissa en souriant.

- Au pire tu lanceras une tendance, lança Katniss en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Je vois bien tous les habitants du Capitole en violet pas vous ? Dit Clove en souriant.

- Violet et avec des moustaches de chat, rajouta Katniss.

- Ils sont tellement ridicule hein ? Ajouta Clove en s'habillant.

- Il y a tellement de choses ridicules au Capitole, mais ils nous soutiennent.

- C'est vrai, au pire ils pourront toujours effrayer les Pacificateurs en remuant des moustaches.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Capitole, Seneca Crane était en pleine dépression et avalait anti-dépresseur sur anti-dépresseur. Les tributs s'étaient non seulement échappés mais s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature. Le président Snow lui avait fait clairement comprendre que ses propres jours étaient comptés s'il ne retrouvait pas les enfants très rapidement.

De son côté Haymitch préparait activement la rébellion. Les autres mentors l'aidaient mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leur marge de manœuvre était très limité. Officiellement ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer chez eux jusqu'à ce que les tributs soient retrouvés. Officieusement le gouvernement tentait de les éloigner de toute menace possible et de ne pas provoquer de rébellion à grande échelle.

Snow avait bien comprit que la situation était plus instable que jamais et que les anciens vainqueurs pourraient sans aucun problème rallier une énorme quantité de gens à leur cause. Sans compter que le district Treize, loin de se tenir tranquille, envoyait des troupes par centaines et posaient des bombes un peu partout. Plutarch Heavensbee, un des juges des Hunger Games, s'était révélé comme étant un habile agent double et tenait au courant les anciens vainqueurs de l'avancée de la rébellion. Ce jour-là il les avait retrouvé au sous-sol de la tour d'où il observait habituellement les jeux.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama t-il en voyant les anciens vainqueurs réunis. Ici il n'y a pas de caméras, ni de micros.

- Une première, grommela Haymitch avec mauvaise humeur.

- Allons allons, les choses sont en train de changer !

- Vous avez des nouvelles des enfants ? Demanda Seeder d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui ! Alors ils sont passés du côtés du district Douze où la mère de Katniss est décédée mais je n'en sais pas plus de ce côté là. Par contre ils sont désormais du côté du Quatre.

- Le Quatre ? S'exclama Cashmere d'une voix glaciale. Ils se croient en vacances ?

- Le noyau le plus dur de la rébellion vient de là, dit Finnick,ils y seront en sécurité.

- Absolument ! Affirma Plutarch. On pense qu'ils ont grimpé sur un arbre et sauté par dessus la barrière.

- Étrange, marmonna Brutus, j'aurais pensé qu'ils tenteraient de rejoindre le district Treize.

- Apparemment ni les habitants du Douze, ni les rebelles des autres districts n'ont une très bonne opinion du Treize, dit Plutarch en secouant la tête.

- C'est étonnant, lança Enobaria avec sarcasme, qui ne voudrait pas tuer Snow pour voir son double féminin diriger Panem.

Plutarch grimaça.

- Il est vrai que ses méthodes laissent à désirer, concéda t-il en secouant la tête. Ceci dit j'espère que les rebelles du Treize et ceux de tous les autres districts s'allieront, ça serait la meilleure solution.

- Ça me paraît difficile, voire impossible, lâcha Brutus.

- Du moins tant que Coin est là, je suis pratiquement sûr que les autres n'approuvent pas ses méthodes mais ils n'ont nulle part où aller, expliqua Plutarch.

- En fait choisir entre Snow et Coin revient à choisir entre la peste et le choléra, résuma Haymitch.

Plutarch Heavensbee sorti ensuite de sa poche plusieurs photos. Haymitch comprit que c'étaient des captures d'écran de caméra de surveillance de divers districts.

- Voilà ce que les caméras ont pris.

Il déroula la première où on voyait Glimmer et Rue marcher furtivement dans ce qui ressemblait au district Douze. Elles paraissaient amincis et fatiguées et Seeder se demanda si Rue reverrait un jour ses parents vivante. Une autre les montrait près de la gare du district Douze, tapis derrière un mur.

- Je rêve où ils sont en train de faire un pique-nique ? S'exclama Cashmere les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais non enfin ! Répliqua Gloss.

- Si si elle a raison, affirma Chaff un peu interloqué.

Cashmere ne rêvait donc pas. En s'approchant de la photo on pouvait voir que Thresh coupait du saucisson et du pain.

- Non mais vraiment ! Lança t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ceci dit avec une bonne bouteille... Commença Chaff.

- Oh que oui, ajouta Haymitch en lui souriant.

L'apéro n'avait pas d'heure comme disait Haymitch.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je retourne dormir sous ma couette (j'ai un gros rhume) et je vous souhaite un bon apéro ! x)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Note** : Et voilà un petit chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera samedi dans la journée ^^ Après ça je posterais tous les week-end plutôt (vendredi généralement) pour pouvoir garder une avance confortable dans mes chapitres :)

Encore merci de vos reviews et à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il fallait environ une demi-journée pour joindre le petit village le plus proche de la frontière du district et la capitale du même district. Celle-ci se trouvait tout au bord de la mer et se composait essentiellement d'un immense port de pêche qui déversait tous les jours plusieurs tonnes de poissons et de fruits de mer. On y trouvait aussi un grand marché, une gare, une plage très prisée, une galerie marchande très étendue et le Village des vainqueurs.

Celui-ci se dressait au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Un grand nombre de maison était habité en temps normal mais avec le replis du district sur lui-même et les Hunger Games théoriquement _« toujours en cours »_ il était relativement vid_e_. Quelques vainqueurs se trouvaient encore au Capitole et le village était donc plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire.

La première chose que Katniss remarqua quand elle arriva à la capitale était que tout était très lumineux. Le soleil brillait bien plus que partout ailleurs dans Panem et les maisons étaient construites en pierre pâle ou bien peinte de couleur pastel. C'était quelque chose de très joyeux et accueillant et Katniss comprit à quel point le district Douze était triste et morne. Elle comprit également que les habitants vivaient dans une aisance qui n'existait pas chez elle, sauf peut-être pour la famille du maire. Les hommes et les femmes portaient des vêtements légers et colorés qui semblaient très confortables.

Tout lui paraissait beau et agréable ici, mais rien n'égalait le sentiment d'étrangeté qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle observait la mer. Elle se sentait petite, faible face à cette entité si grande et puissante. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Dans le Pré il y avait un lac mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. En l'absence de directive, ils étaient partis sur la plage tout ensemble. Katniss retira ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, salée et la sensation était très agréable.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il fallait attendre que la maire veuille bien les recevoir. Il régnait dans cette ville un sentiment de liberté incroyable. Les habitants allaient et venaient en critiquant ouvertement le gouvernement et, quand ils avaient reconnus les tributs, les avaient longuement salué et félicité pour leur courage.

A présent ils attendaient la maire en se baladant le long des plages du district Quatre et c'était extrêmement agréable. Rue et Marissa étaient trempées jusqu'aux os et riaient à gorges déployées. Clove et Glimmer marchaient en compagnie de Thresh et Peeta et Cato étaient aux côtés de Katniss et lui tenait la main. Loin des caméras et des micros, c'était agréable d'être soi-même et de ne pas chercher à plaire à qui que ce soit.

- On est en vie, dit Cato en souriant.

- Pour l'instant.

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, déjà tu pensais qu'on ne sortirait pas vivant de l'arène et on en est sortie ! Répliqua t-il faussement fâché.

- C'est vrai, concéda t-elle en souriant, j'ai juste peur de tout perdre d'un coup.

- Alors autant en profiter maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Lança t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa chaque parcelle de son cou tout en remontant vers son oreille. Katniss se laissa aller à ces délicieuses sensations et passa un bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser longuement. L'embrasser réveillait en elle tout une panoplie d'émotions qu'elle adorait ressentir.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, attendez au moins qu'on soit à l'auberge ! Grogna Glimmer en passant devant eux.

Glimmer était la seule personne au monde que Katniss connaissait qui disait _« pour l'amour du ciel »_. Elle se détacha de Cato mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Peeta, Thresh et Clove passèrent devant eux en se moquant allègrement – Clove se vengeant du fait qu'on riait de sa couleur de peau _un peu_ aléatoire.

- Comme si moi j'embrassais Glimmer devant tout le monde hein, lança Thresh à la cantonade et Glimmer se mit à rougir.

- Et bien fais-le rien ne t'en empêche, répliqua Clove avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille violette, répliqua t-il sans se laisser le moins du monde démonter.

En guise de réponse, Clove se jeta sur lui et il tomba dans la mer où une vague le submergea. Il se releva trempé et clacha de l'eau salé tout en se frottant les yeux.

Glimmer et Peeta riaient à en pleurer tandis que Clove savourait sa victoire.

Rue pointa son doigts vers la falaise et leur fit remarquer que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre. C'était une femme d'environ la trentaine et qui portait de beaux cheveux noirs relevés en chignon. Ses vêtements étaient légers et typique du district Quatre avec sa belle couleur bleu.

- Madame la Maire est prête à vous recevoir.

Sa peau était halée par le soleil et elle jaugea du regard Thres, Rue et Marissa qui ruisselaient d'eau de mer. Ils suivirent la femme en tentant de paraître le plus présentable possible mais c'était un peu difficile. Ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment assez grand, fait de ces mêmes pierres blanches et ils furent conduis dans une grande salle où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes. La maire du District Quatre était grande, avec une peau halée et des cheveux d'un jolie roux au moins aussi flamboyant que ceux de Marissa. Elle avait un beau visage mais semblait assez sévère et fatiguée.

- Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent en silence et attendirent qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Je suis heureuse mais surprise de vous voir ici. Je pensais que votre première idée serait de rejoindre le district Treize, dit-elle d'une voix sèche et sans préambule.

Étant le plus à l'aise à l'oral, ce fut Peeta qui prit la parole.

- En fait nous n'avons pas entendu de très bons avis sur les rebelles du Treize. Nous avons pensé qu'ici nous serions en sécurité et surtout que nous aurions le même but.

- Pardon mais qu'est-ce que huit adolescents de Douze à Seize ans peuvent-ils bien faire pour nous aider? répliqua t-elle de la même voix froide.

Peeta voulut parler mais Clove le devança et répondit d'un ton au moins aussi sec que la maire.

- Déjà c'est un peu grâce à nous si cette espèce de rébellion a éclaté non ? Donc sans nous vous ne pourrez pas avoir l'unité nécessaire dans vos troupes puisque c'est pour nous que les gens se battent.

Peeta referma la bouche sans avoir rien dit et toisa la maire qui regardait Clove avec une expression proche de celle de vouloir lui mettre une gifle.

- Je vois, se contenta t-elle de répondre les lèvres pincées.

- Écoutez, intervint Katniss, nous sommes tous sincèrement désolés de la mort de vos tributs mais je vous assure que nos intentions sont sincères et que nous souhaitons vraiment la mort de Snow au moins autant que vous. On est venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide, on a besoin de l'aide de tous les districts pour renverser le gouvernement.

- Tuer Snow je comprend, mais après ?

La jeune femme les observait avec intensité et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Les Hunger Games ne doivent plus exister, intervint Rue un peu intimidée par tous ces gens.

- Et on doit pouvoir vivre sans être surveillé, affirma Marissa, une complète liberté de parole.

- Plus personne ne devrait mourir de faim, ajouta Katniss.

- Ni vivre dans la peur et la violence, dit Glimmer d'une voix forte.

Il y eu un silence puis la maire prit la parole en tripotant un de ses nombreux bracelets.

- C'est un bien beau projet, mais il y a un certain nombre de points que vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir.

Elle avait dit ça sans une once d'ironie ce que Katniss apprécia beaucoup. Elle ne semblait pas les considérer comme des enfants ayant un beau projet utopique, elle semblait plutôt vouloir leur faire comprendre toute l'ampleur de ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient.

- Tout d'abord le district Treize peut potentiellement représenter une menace. Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur eux même s'ils possèdent des agents un peu partout dans Panem.

- Pourtant vous poursuivez le même but non ? Intervint Thresh les sourcils froncés.

- En théorie oui. En pratique vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certaines personnes ont voyagé entre district et sont arrivés jusqu'au Treize. Deux ou trois sont revenus et les nouvelles qu'ils nous ont rapporté n'étaient pas des plus satisfaisantes. Je ne remet absolument pas en cause leurs conditions de vie qui n'ont pas dû être idylliques depuis toutes ces années mais leur dirigeant ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Quant à leurs méthodes elles me paraissent très discutables.

Katniss songea à Gale, à sa sympathie à l'égard du Treize et de sa répugnance envers Cato, Clove et Glimmer. Jusqu'où irait-il pour être libre ? Katniss se demanda s'il était capable de sacrifier les siens pour le bonheur d'un plus grand nombre de personnes.

- C'est étrange... murmura Rue.

- Pas tellement petite, intervint la maire, certains seraient prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à leurs propres familles au nom de la liberté. Les Hunger Games sont la preuves ultime de ce qu'on peut imposer à un peuple affaiblit.

- J'ignorais que les choses s'étaient compliquées à ce point, grimaça Glimmer.

Elle se massait l'épaule et Katniss se demanda si sa blessure était toujours douloureuse.

- Les choses ne sont jamais simples.

- Dire qu'on voulait juste revenir vivant, marmonna Clove.

- Vous avez donné beaucoup d'espoir aux gens, ça serait cruel de les décevoir mais je n'obligerais personne à se battre. Et surtout pas des enfants.

- On est des vôtres, affirma Cato en regardant les autres tributs, dans tous les cas ils veulent nous tuer, on ne sera tranquille nulle part.

- Cato a raison, approuva Marissa, ils ne nous laisseront jamais vivre.

- Et ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans les autres districts ? Questionna Peeta.

- On a des échos surtout. C'est le chaos un peu partout sauf au district Douze – mais on pense que leur nombre réduit ne joue pas en leur faveur. Dans le Un et le Deux la révolte gronde et il ne manque pas beaucoup pour qu'ils soient de notre côté. Une fois ces deux districts en rébellion nous aurons un avantage considérable.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence conscient de l'ampleur de la tâche et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Vous avez besoin de repos, je vais vous faire conduire dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Mags, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers une des femmes présente, vous voulez bien les conduire au Village ?

Ladite Mags hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle portait de longs cheveux argentée réunis en chignon et devait avoir pas loin de quatre-vingt ans. Malgré tout elle semblait étonnamment rigoureuse et endurante.

Ils devaient avoir parlé un long moment puisque le soleil se couchait et l'air devenait plus doux.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda Clove en baillant.

- Au Village des vainqueurs.

Elle avait une élocution un peu hésitante et son accent du district était assez marqué. Cato eut un grand sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Katniss.

- Je te l'avais dis qu'on nous accueillerait comme des rois !

- Que quelqu'un le jette par dessus la falaise, par pitié, soupira Glimmer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et même Mags rit de bon cœur avec eux.

Katniss resta sans voix devant la beauté des lieux. Le village était grand, fleuris et de nombreuses maisons étaient comme plantés ça et là. Elles étaient grandes et vastes et sans doute très confortables. Katniss avait vu une seule fois le Village des vainqueurs au district Douze et même si c'était très beau, ça n'égalait pas la beauté de celle du district Quatre.

- Venez par ici, dit-elle en agitant la main.

Mags se planta devant une fort jolie maison de couleur bleu pâle et surplombant la mer. La vue était magnifique et Katniss aurait adoré y amener Prim et sa mère. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tandis que Mags frappait doucement.

Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte en se cachant à moitié derrière. Elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux châtain qui retombaient en vagues douces dans son dos. Elle avait un visage en cœur avec de grands yeux vert d'eau. A vu d'œil elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgée qu'eux. Derrière Katniss, Clove donna un coup de coude à Glimmer et elle supposa que ses deux amies devaient connaître – de nom tout du moins – la jeune femme.

- Les voilà Annie ! Tous les huit bien vivant !

- Bien bien, dit-elle d'une voix un peu contrarié quoique douce, entrez.

Elle n'était visiblement pas ravie de les recevoir sous son toit et Katniss supposa qu'elle leur en voulait peut-être de la mort des tributs de cette année.

La maison était grande, très lumineuse et très joliment décorée. Annie les fit asseoir autour d'une table dans le salon et leur servit de quoi manger et boire.

- Annie vous hébergera le temps qu'on trouve comment attaquer le Capitole, expliqua Mags.

Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement mais Annie ne se contenta que d'un sourire polie avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

- Annie est une personne extrêmement sensible, en particulier depuis ses Hunger Games. Je vous demanderais de pas aborder ce sujet devant elle, avoua Mags avec un air sévère.

Ils hochèrent la tête en grignotant un biscuit. C'était délicieux ! Sablé et vert comme une algue.

- Elle n'a pas l'air ravie de nous voir, nota Glimmer.

- Elle est très inquiète en ce moment, dit Mags avec un sourire triste et Glimmer songea que peut-être Annie et elle partageaient la même inquiétude.

Rue attrapa un autre biscuit et le savoura. C'était tellement différent de tout ce à quoi elle était habituée. C'était étrangement salé et doux à la fois.

- Tu as assez mangé ? Demanda une voix douce derrière elle.

Annie s'était approchée et la scrutait de ses grands yeux vert. Elle avait un regard très intense, comme si elle pouvait sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

- Oui merci madame, murmura Rue avec un sourire timide.

Annie écarquilla les yeux.

- Madame ? Appelle moi Annie ça suffira.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre elle sourit et Rue la trouva vraiment très belle. Mais aussi très triste.

- Prends en un autre, insista t-elle en lui tendant l'assiette de biscuit.

Rue se resservit de bon cœur tandis que Mags montrait aux autres où ils dormiraient. La maison comportait un étage et un rez-de-chaussé tout aussi vaste l'un que l'autre. Annie devait sans doute dormir à l'étage puisque Mags passa devant les escaliers sans y grimper. Annie leur avait réservé deux grandes chambres très confortables. Rien qu'en voyant les lits propres et moelleux, Katniss eut envie de s'y jeter dedans.

- Une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, expliqua t-elle, et pas de bêtise hein ?

Elle regarda principalement Cato et Katniss qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Oh inutile de me regarder comme ça, ajouta t-elle en regardant Cato, des adolescents pleins d'hormones j'en ai connu et ils sont tous pareils !

Le visage de Clove s'était illuminée comme si Mags venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle se retint difficilement de rire et devint toute rouge comme si elle était en apnée. Glimmer toussa pour faire passer son fou rire et échangea un regard entendu avec Marissa.

Annie revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Rue et une pile de vêtement.

- La salle de bain est par là, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte, et voilà des vêtements propres. Vous serez gentils d'enlever ce que vous portez, ajouta t-elle avec une grimace.

- Les dames d'abord ! S'exclama Glimmer presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Depuis le temps que je voulais poster ce chapitre ! On retrouve un de mes autres personnages préféré, Annie ! :-)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à samedi !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Note** : Merci pour vos review, j'y répond demain sans faute ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Glimmer tu dors ? Souffla Clove.

Il était près de minuit et les filles étaient toutes dans la même chambre, dormant sur d'épais matelas et enveloppées dans de moelleux sac de couchage violets. Malgré les nombreuses heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient, Clove n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ici elles pouvaient se reposer sans inquiétude, sans avoir peur qu'on ne vienne la tuer dans son sommeil. Pourtant elle avait glissé un de ses couteaux sous son oreiller sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je te répondrais si je dormais? Chuchota Glimmer d'une voix ensommeillée.

Clove grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sortit à tâtons de son sac de couchage pour s'asseoir sur le matelas où dormait Glimmer.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, répondit Clove, les piqûres de guêpes me grattent.

Glimmer dût comprendre pourtant que les démangeaisons n'étaient pas la seule cause des insomnies de son amie puisqu'elle chuchota :

- J'ai du mal à me dire que je peux dormir tranquille moi aussi.

- Puis Annie n'a pas l'air de nous porter dans son cœur.

- C'est compréhensible ceci dit, marmonna Glimmer.

- Vous la connaissez ? Intervint Marissa en chuchotant.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non... Après presque un mois à dormir dans la peur j'ai du mal à me reposer pour de bon.

A tâtons dans le noir Clove lui tapota l'épaule mais à vrai dire c'était peut-être le mollet. Elle se sentait nulle pour réconforter les gens alors leur tapoter l'épaule lui semblait être une bonne solution.

- Annie est la gagnante des soixante-dixième Hunger Games, chuchota Glimmer, quand son partenaire de district a été tué – décapité je crois – elle est devenue complètement dingue et elle a passé son temps dans une grotte. Ensuite les juges ont inondé l'arène mais au lieu de mourir elle s'est mise à nager comme une déesse apparemment.

- Elle ne paraît pas du tout dingue, affirma Rue qui ne dormait visiblement pas non plus.

- Mais en fait qui dort vraiment ? Demanda Clove.

- Personne, répondit Katniss en souriant.

- C'est pour ça que Mags nous a demandé de ne pas lui parler des Hunger Games ? Questionna Marissa.

- Oui je suppose, répondit Glimmer.

- Mais pourquoi elle nous détesterait, aucun d'entre nous ne lui a rien fait, marmonna Katniss un peu endormie.

- Je crois que son partenaire de district a été tué par quelqu'un du Un ou du Deux...

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel le nom de Marvel flotta dans les airs. Katniss était responsable de sa mort et elle ne savait pas comment l'expier.

- Je suis désolée pour la mort du garçon de ton district Glimmer, chuchota Katniss en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas vraiment, assura t-elle après un temps de silence. Il s'appelait Marvel, je pense qu'on aurait pu être ami avec lui aussi.

Loin de la rassurer, ses paroles tordirent le ventre de Katniss qui sentait la culpabilité naître en elle comme de la mauvaise herbe.

- C'est de la faute de Snow c'est à cause de lui si on a été forcé de s'entretuer, dit Rue, Marvel allait me tuer c'est pour ça que Katniss lui a tiré dessus.

- Je suis désolée Rue vraiment, Katniss a bien fait, ajouta Glimmer en caressant l'épaisse chevelure de la petite fille.

Elles se turent un moment, écoutant le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers plusieurs mètres plus bas.

- Pour revenir à Annie, reprit Marissa vous croyez qu'elle est vraiment folle ? Je veux dire elle avait l'air comme nous hier.

- Aucune idée, avoua Clove, je sais seulement ce qu'on dit sur elle mais je pense que la réalité est différente. Si Mags revient je lui demanderais !

Elles discutèrent encore un moment de choses plus légères avant de s'endormir presque une heure plus tard.

On toqua doucement à la porte le lendemain matin. Annie passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et les réveilla doucement.

- Est-ce que certains d'entre-vous ont besoin de voir un médecin ?

Elle avait beau avoir une voix douce, son ton était toujours un peu amer.

- Oui, répondit Glimmer en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais il n'y a aucun risque ?

- Non il est de notre côté ne t'en fais pas, assura t-elle.

Glimmer, Clove et Katniss se levèrent tandis que Rue et Marissa – qui n'étaient pas blessées – se rendormaient. A la cuisine les attendaient déjà Thresh, Peeta et Cato qui déjeunaient d'un air très ensommeillés. Annie leur servit du pain vert aux algues, du lait et des biscuits, ils dévorèrent tout avec application jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

C'était Mags. Elle embrassa Annie sur la joue et lui donna le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Annie en souriant.

Katniss nota qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout folle. Peut-être un peu ailleurs, comme dans son propre monde, mais pas folle.

Mags les fit marcher un bon moment jusqu'à atteindre pratiquement le port. La place de la mairie était grande, lumineuse et belle à l'image du district et de nombreuses personnes s'y baladaient en souriant. Katniss n'avait jamais vu une telle concentration de gens qui semblaient réellement heureux.

- C'était très différent avant, expliqua Mags, ça grouillait de Pacificateurs et personne n'osait sortir. Aujourd'hui les gens savourent la liberté et j'ai la chance de voir ça de mon vivant.

- Mags ? Dit Clove en marchant à sa hauteur.

- Oui ?

- On se posait une question sur Annie. Est-ce qu'elle est... Enfin vous voyez ?

Mags se retourna vers le groupe, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Annie n'est pas folle si c'est la question que vous vouliez poser. Je sais que tout le monde se plaît à le dire mais c'est faut. Elle est très sensible et ses Hunger Games l'ont laissé un peu instable, mais je ne connais personne de plus intelligent qu'elle.

Clove hocha la tête et ne posa plus aucune question.

Le médecin les fit entrer par la cour de derrière et les installa dans la salle d'attente. Les murs étaient couleur vert d'eau et une pile de vieux magasines du Capitole s'entassaient sur une petite table blanche. Glimmer passa la première et y resta un assez long moment. Katniss s'étira longuement et posa sa main sur celle de Cato. Il sourit et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. C'était si étrange la façon dont ils étaient ensembles. Il n'y a pas si longtemps ils étaient encore de mortels ennemis et aujourd'hui Katniss se disait que si elle revenait vivante de tout ça, elle aimerait vivre avec lui. Elle ne savait pas si Cato souhaitait la même chose mais il semblait sincère et au vue de son espérance de vie encore incertaine, Katniss s'en contentait.

Glimmer ressortit une heure plus tard et Clove prit sa place.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Cato.

- Que c'est une blessure moche, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais que ça avait été bien désinfecté et recousu. Il ne peut rien faire dans l'immédiat mais si jamais on ressort vivant de tout ça, je me ferais opérer pour arranger un peu ça. J'ai encore du mal à lever le bras trop haut.

Thresh lui donna une petite tape amicale avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était son piège qui avait si gravement blessé Glimmer et Katniss se demanda si il regrettait. Elle se demanda également où en était leur relation, si cela avait dépassé le cap de la simple amitié vu que ça semblait bien partit pour.

Clove ressortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec une crème entre les mains.

- Il a dit que j'étais presque une miraculée. Normalement personne ne survit à autant de piqûres d'un seul coup. La crème c'est contre les démangeaisons.

- Il sait pourquoi tu as survécu ?

- Après les piqûres j'étais à moitié inconsciente et pour survivre je mangeais ce que j'avais à portée de main. Il pense que j'ai dû ingérer quelque chose qui a stoppé la progression du venin mais comme je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fais à part tenter de me trancher à moitié le bras...

- Et pour tes hématomes ?

- Ça disparaîtra dans quelques semaines, dit-elle les dents serrés.

Cato toussa pour dissimuler un fou rire et Clove lui écrasa le pied avec application. Thresh se fit soigner les lacérations dus aux mutations génétiques, Cato écopa d'un bandage au mollet et d'une paire de béquille et Katniss d'une crème contre les brûlures. Le médecin leur recommanda également de bien manger et de reprendre des forces avant d'envisager quoique ce soit.

_« Vous êtes en sécurité ici et les rebelles sont très actifs donc prenez le temps de vous reposer. » _avait-il dit. Il refusa d'ailleurs catégoriquement d'être payé et déclara que c'était sa façon à lui de lutter.

* * *

La flèche rata la cible de peu et alla se planter un centimètre plus loin. C'était peu certes mais assez pour que Glimmer ne soupire d'impatience. Elle aurait aimé avoir le talent de Katniss qui pouvait toucher une cible sans même la regarder. Elle s'était entraînée pourtant et au moins autant qu'elle mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'être juste bonne à défaut d'être douée.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui suggéra que Katniss n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû ramener du gibier pour nourrir sa famille. Ne pas mourir de faim était une raison suffisante pour devenir la meilleure.

Glimmer avait décidé de descendre sur la plage pour s'entraîner un peu. Elle avait emprunté l'arc et le carquois de Katniss et avait installé une pomme sur un rocher à plusieurs mètres de distance. Son objectif était de la réduire en purée mais pour l'instant elle était intacte et semblait la narguer.

Elle partie récupérer la flèche coincée dans un rocher et croisa deux très beaux hommes du Quatre qui lui firent un sourire des plus séduisant. Glimmer ne put s'empêcher de rougir et récupéra sa flèche. Elle était habituée aux regards des hommes mais elle se sentait un peu perdu en ce moment.

Thresh se comportait avec elle de façon un peu ambiguë et elle ne savait pas tellement comment interpréter ça. Son amourette avec Cato était une chose, avoir une véritable relation en était une autre. En vérité elle avait un peu peur. Peur de tout perdre, peur que l'un d'eux meure, peur que la guerre ne les sépare.

_« C'est ça la vie »_ lui souffla son instinct. C'était la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour profiter de ce dont elle avait envie. Elle pouvait mourir rapidement compte tenue des circonstances et ne pas profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait avait quelque chose de très amer. Mais est-ce que Thresh voulait la même chose qu'elle ? Il s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle surtout en apprenant que c'était son piège qui l'avait si gravement blessée.

Glimmer était si préoccupée qu'elle ne vit pas Katniss s'approcher d'elle et elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'épaule.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! Grogna t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

- Désolée, dit Katniss en souriant, ça t'embête si je reste avec toi ?

- Non non pas du tout.

Glimmer hésitait à parler à Katniss de son problème. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se confier ouvertement à quelqu'un et même si elle avait pour la première fois la sensation d'avoir de véritables amis, elle restait méfiante. Elle avait également peur que Katniss ne la juge. Après tout Glimmer n'avait jamais souffert de la faim et avait pu s'entraîner pour les Hunger Games.

Elle encocha une flèche et tira sur la pomme. Celle-ci se planta à côté et la fichue pomme resta intacte. De colère elle jeta l'arc par terre et jura un bon coup.

- C'est pas grave, dit Katniss en haussant les épaules, il suffit de recommencer.

- Ça fait une heure que je n'arrête pas Katniss.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Glimmer hésita un peu mais finit par acquiescer.

- Tu pourrais devenir très doué, dit Katniss, mais je trouve que tu t'y prends mal.

Katniss n'était pas douée pour la subtilité mais elle souhaitait réellement aider Glimmer. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des amis, pas juste Gale ou Peeta, mais d'autres filles avec qui parler et s'entraîner.

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment vous vous entraînez dans les centres mais quand mon père m'a apprit à chasser il m'a toujours dit de respirer avant de tirer. Ensuite visualise ta cible.

Elle ramassa l'arc et le tendit à Glimmer.

- Je fais déjà tout ça, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- J'ai mis un moment avant d'attraper ma première cible, avoua Katniss.

Glimmer savait qu'elle ne s'était pas assez entraînée mais elle avait espéré être un peu plus doué que ça.

- Tu t'entraînais beaucoup au district Un ?

- Assez oui, mais mon truc c'est le poison. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses comme les concocter et les dissimuler, je devrais peut-être montrer toute l'étendue de mon talent à Snow tu ne crois pas ?

Elle rirent ensemble ce qui détendit beaucoup Glimmer.

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux être douée ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Bien sûr oui, dit Katniss en souriant.

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment. Quelques mètres plus loin les autres se baignaient en riant aux éclats. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas ris comme ça ? Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été aussi heureux ?

- On va s'entraîner, dit Katniss, et Snow finira comme la pomme quand tu l'auras dégommé.

Glimmer éclata de rire et encocha une flèche. Elle respira profondément et visa le plus précisément possible avant de tirer. La flèche se planta à quelques millimètres à peine de la pomme.

- C'est déjà mieux, soupira t-elle.

- On peut venir s'entraîner demain aussi, je suppose qu'on est ici pour un moment.

Elles récupérèrent la flèche et la pomme que Glimmer dévora en guise de vengeance.

- Merci de m'aider, finit-elle par dire, je suppose que toi tu as appris vite non ? Vu que tu nourrissais ta famille avec ça.

- Ça a du aider un peu, concéda Katniss.

Elles marchèrent en direction de l'endroit où les autres nageaient. Katniss hésita puis posa la question qui la taraudait.

- Glimmer ?

- Oui ?

- Toi et Thresh c'est vrai ?

Glimmer éclata de rire.

- Je sais pas du tout, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien ?

- Et toi avec Cato ?

Katniss rougit et ne répondit rien.

- Je crois que Thresh t'aime bien tu sais et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Cato aussi t'aime beaucoup tu sais, dit-elle en guise de réponse, même si ses plans sont débiles.

- Du genre empiler la nourriture sur des explosifs ? Dit Katniss en se retenant de rire.

- Ce genre là oui. D'ailleurs je suis presque sure qu'il voulait déjà t'impressionner, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Katniss grommela quelque chose comme quoi c'était impossible de parler sérieusement.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aime bien ? Reprit Glimmer avec sérieux.

- Oui, et puis tu es très séduisante comme fille. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, finit par dire Katniss.

- Merci Katniss, dit Glimmer en souriant.

Elle la serra doucement contre elle et Katniss se dit que ce devait être très agréable d'avoir une sœur comme Glimmer.

- Hey les filles, cria Cato depuis l'eau, vous venez ? Katniss tu peux venir toute nue ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Glimmer fut secoué d'un fou rire tandis que Katniss se liquéfiait sur place, les joues plus rouges de la pomme de Glimmer.

* * *

Rue sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans un très grand drap de bain qui sentait très bon. Elle se sécha et enfila les vêtements propres que Katniss lui avait apporté. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'arène, elle avait reprit un peu de poids ce qui n'était pas du luxe vu sa frêle constitution. Elle attrapa un peigne et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux mais le peigne resta coincé dans un nœud et Rue poussa un long soupir. Elle enleva le peigne comme elle put et partie à la recherche de Glimmer qui aimait en général beaucoup lui démêler les cheveux.

En sortant de la salle de bain elle faillit percuter Clove qui entrait en se grattant furieusement les bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas te gratter, fit remarquer Rue.

- Je sais, grommela Clove, mais ça me démange si tu savais...

- Je cherche Glimmer, tu sais où elle est ?

- Je crois qu'elle est partie se balader avec Thresh, répondit Clove en haussant les épaules.

Rue chercha alors Katniss mais au moment de sortir de la maison, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé provenir de l'étage. Elle hésita, Annie ne leur avait pas défendu de monter, elle n'avait même rien dit à ce sujet. Elle grimpa les marches d'un pas feutré et regarda autour d'elle. L'étage était plus petit mais tout aussi coquet que le reste de la maison. Les sanglots provenaient de la chambre, Rue s'approcha et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Annie pleurait la tête enfouie dans un mouchoir.

- Annie ? Ça ne va pas ?

Annie sursauta, croisa le regard de Rue et sécha précipitamment ses larmes.

- C'est rien ne t'en fais pas, affirma t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- C'est à cause de nous ? Parce qu'on est là ? S'inquiéta Rue.

- Non non c'est rien je t'assure. Je suis contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, ajouta t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire.

Annie sécha ses larmes et se leva avant de se rasseoir. Visiblement elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Tu sais ça s'arrangera, dit Rue d'une voix timide, par exemple moi je n'aurais jamais cru sortir vivante de l'arène et pourtant je suis là.

Rue se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en parlant des Hunger Games mais sur le moment cet exemple lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Annie resta un long moment à contempler ses mains et Rue se demanda si elle n'avait tout simplement pas oublié sa présence.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui me manque beaucoup, finit-elle par dire.

- Il habite ici ?

- Normalement il habite avec moi ici mais en ce moment il est au Capitole et je m'inquiète beaucoup, avoua t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle finit par faire signe à Rue de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sortie alors une photo de la table de nuit et la tendit avec beaucoup de soin à Rue. On y voyait Annie, radieuse, accompagnée d'un très beau jeune homme que Rue avait sans doute vu à la télé une ou deux fois. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux très heureux, un instant de bonheur volé dans ce monde qui avait tout prit à Annie.

- Vous êtes très beaux ! S'exclama Rue.

- Merci, murmura t-elle.

- C'est un ancien gagnant lui aussi ?

Annie se crispa un peu.

- Oui. C'est Finnick Odair.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra. Nos mentors sont les meilleurs, ajouta t-elle en songeant à Chaff et Seeder qui l'avaient aidé comme personne ne l'avait encore fait.

- Oh oui je n'en doute pas et cette rébellion est sans doute la seule et unique chance pour nous de récupérer notre liberté. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Je voudrais lui parler, juste quelques minutes, murmura t-elle.

Rue ne sut pas quoi répondre alors elle se rapprocha d'Annie et la serra contre elle. Annie lui rendit son étreinte un peu surprise mais heureuse.

Elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon week-end et à vendredi prochain :-)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Note** : Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Déjà merci de vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^ Ensuite je suis joie et bonheur ce soir parce que j'ai enfin fini un gros boulot que j'avais pour la fac et je suis donc tranquille pour environ trois semaines !  
Je vais en profiter pour terminer l'écriture de cette histoire ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Dire que le Capitole était plongé dans un énorme bazar était un euphémisme. Haymitch se plaisait à dire que Snow et les Pacificateurs pataugeait dans la semoule tant la situation était chaotique.  
Il y avait deux sortes de Pacificateurs. Pour commencer ceux qui était du côté du président Snow et ceux – de plus en plus nombreux – qui grossissaient les rangs des rebelles, spécialement depuis la révolte du district Deux dont ils étaient issus.

Les anciens vainqueurs présents au Capitole était confinés dans la tour réservée normalement aux tributs même si _« prisonniers »_ était sans doute le terme le plus approprié. Leur marge de manœuvre était donc plutôt limité mais grâce au juge Plutarch Heavensbee, à quelques Pacificateurs rebelles et aux Muets, ils arrivaient à élaborer un plan tout en prenant des nouvelles de leurs tributs toujours en vadrouille.

Les Muets étaient devenus une formidable source d'information. Personne ne les soupçonnait et grâce à leur légendaire discrétion ils collectaient une grande quantité de choses très précieuses. Haymitch supposait qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose à perdre et que cette rébellion représentait pour eux leur unique porte de sortie. Ils avaient appris entre autre que leur position était bancale. Le gouvernement considéraient ses vainqueurs comme étant des traîtres et un certain pan de la population les considéraient eux comme étant du côté du gouvernement. Malgré tout le fait que le point de départ soit les huit tributs des Hunger Games faisait plutôt pencher la balance de leur côté.

Ce jour-là l'un d'eux était venus leur montrer une série de plan qu'il avait volé dans une des archives du palais présidentiel. Il représentait tout le Capitole dans ses moindres détails. Les anciens vainqueurs avaient l'espoir que les tributs restent cachés et bien cachés pendant qu'ils élaboraient un plan pour renverser le gouvernement. Les habitants du Capitole ne savaient sans doute même pas dans quel sens tenir une arme mais ils fournissaient des cachettes et de la nourriture aux rebelles qui se cachaient dans les égouts de la ville. C'était mieux que rien.

- Ha ha, s'exclama Chaff en posant son doigt sur un des plans des égouts, là vous voyez ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Cashmere avec mauvaise humeur, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé voir ?

- Qu'un des réseaux des égouts du Capitole est directement relié à l'un des égouts du District Deux ! Répondit Chaff avec entrain.

- Et personne ne le sait ? Demanda Gloss les sourcils froncés.

- Visiblement non, dit Chaff en haussant les épaules.

- On pourrait s'en servir pour faire passer des hommes, suggéra Finnick.

- Des hommes, de la nourriture et des armes, dit Enobaria avec un sourire carnassier.

Chacun savait que l'issue du conflit était directement lié aux districts Un, Deux et Quatre à cause du grand nombre de combattant potentiel que l'on trouvait là-bas. Pour une fois les Centres d'entraînements allaient être utile à tout le monde.

- Il nous faut vraiment un plan solide, ajouta Seeder.

- Je propose de lâcher Enobaria sur les troupes de Snow et de la récupérer après, proposa Johanna d'humeur très taquine, je suis sure que tu ferais un bon festin.

- Saleté, crasha Enobaria avec un regard noir, tu verras je vais m'occuper de toi...

- Dites quand vous aurez finis, dit Gloss avec ironie, on pourrait _peut-être_ élaborer un plan non ?

- Oui, surtout si on vous dérange dites-le, marmonna Finnick.

- Si Johanna arrêtait deux minutes de dire des bêtises ça irait mieux, répliqua Enobaria.

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi « _Dent-de-requin_ » n'avait aucun humour.

* * *

Clove, Glimmer et Katniss partirent s'entraîner sur la plage tôt le matin. Glimmer prit une pomme dans la cuisine bien déterminée à la faire exploser cette fois-ci. Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'elles se levèrent, Rue et Marissa dormaient encore profondément et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elles partirent en direction de la plage.

L'air était encore frais et la plage déserte et silencieuse hormis le bruit de l'eau. C'était très agréable et Katniss avait, depuis plusieurs jours, laissé mûrir le projet de s'installer au District Quatre avec Prim après la guerre. Glimmer posa la pomme sur le même rocher et s'installa à plusieurs mètres de distance. Clove avait apporté ses couteaux – il lui en restait cinq – et s'entraîna à harponner les petits poissons qui s'approchaient trop près du ban de sable.

Glimmer poussa un juron après avoir raté sa cible et partit d'un pas furieux récupérer sa flèche.

- Pauvre Glimmer, dit Clove en souriant.

Clove n'était plus aussi bleu – ses hématomes avaient pris des teintes plus jaunes/marron – mais sa peau pelait en lui laissant de terribles démangeaisons et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait une drôle d'allure. Malgré tout elle ne se plaignait jamais bien que Katniss l'entende parfois se gratter la nuit.

- On est bien ici hein ? Ajouta t-elle en regardant Katniss.

- Oui. D'ailleurs si je survis, je viendrais m'installer ici, décréta Katniss.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas revenir dans le Douze, j'y ai perdu mon père, maintenant ma mère... Je veux que Prim puisse grandir dans un endroit où elle aura moins de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je comprend, dit Clove, c'est vrai que c'est un très bel endroit. Moi j'aimerais bien savoir si mes parents sont en vie...

- Tu viens du Deux, ça devrait aller.

- Ça ne veut plus rien dire de venir du Deux avec toute cette histoire.

Derrière elles, Glimmer poussa un très audible _« Bordel ! »_ et Clove fut prise d'un fou rire. Katniss joint son rire au sien et Glimmer passa devant elle en râlant pour aller récupérer sa flèche.

- Allé viens, on va se baigner, dit Clove.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et Katniss vit qu'elle avait mit un maillot de bain. Elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche de la mer et ressortit en riant.

- J'adore la mer ! Ça me gratte beaucoup moins après !

Katniss se contenta de se tremper les jambes. L'eau était délicieusement fraîche et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle rêva que la guerre était finie et qu'elle venait habiter ici avec Prim et Cato.

- Les filles !

Rue et Marissa arrivaient en marchant, un sourire aux lèvres. Rue était très joliment coiffée par une couronne de tresse qui entourait sa tête.

- Jolie ! Remarqua Clove en sortant de l'eau, ses cheveux bouclant joliment.

- C'est Annie ! Elle s'est coiffée comme ça aujourd'hui et elle m'a fait la même chose.

- Elle nous a demandé de venir vous chercher , les rebelles veulent nous voir !

Glimmer ramassa sa pomme, Clove se rhabilla et elles partirent toutes ensemble vers la maison d'Annie. Celle-ci déjeunait tranquillement à la terrasse de sa maison tout en fixant l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils l'interpellèrent elle ne répondit rien et continua de regarder la mer. A son regard on devinait qu'elle n'était plus tellement avec eux. Ils s'étaient habitués à ses absences et son instabilité. Elle n'était pas folle mais comme le disait Mags _« parfois Annie revenait dans l'arène »_ en parlant de ses moments où son regard devenait vague et où il fallait lui parler doucement pour la faire revenir au moment présent.

Annie les regarda en clignant des yeux. Katniss constata qu'elle était vraiment belle avec ses longs cheveux et ses grands yeux de biche.

- Ah oui les rebelles veulent vous voir, ils ont une sorte de plan et ils ont besoin de vous.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient au district Quatre et c'était la première fois que les rebelles souhaitaient les voir.

Les rebelles étaient représentés, comme la dernière fois, par la maire de la capitale du District Quatre, de Mags et d'une dizaine d'autres personnes qui étaient soit des anciens vainqueurs, soit des homme et femmes surentraînés. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Annie était venue avec eux.

- Merci d'être là, dit la maire, j'espère que vous vous plaisez ici.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna.

- Nous avons peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, un plan. Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne Snow a toujours réussis à asseoir son pouvoir par deux moyens : Les Hunger Games et la propagande. Si le premier nous est inutile, on peut se servir du deuxième.

- Faire de la propagande ? Questionna Glimmer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ou plutôt de la contre-propagande. Je veux dire par là montrer à tous les habitants de Panem la véritable réalité des choses. Je pense aussi que vous devriez vous montrer à la télévision, que tout le monde sache que vous êtes en vie et que vous vous battez pour la liberté.

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Se battre c'était aisément faisable mais faire des discours devant une caméra n'enchantait personne.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? Répliqua Clove. Comme _réellement _se battre.

- Clove a raison, intervint Cato pas franchement emballé non plus, je n'ai pas envie de faire le guignol devant une caméra.

- Vous ignorez le pouvoir que peuvent avoir les images et les paroles de personnes comme vous, répliqua Mags.

- Nous ne sommes que des tributs, dit Katniss, rien de plus. Notre trêve et notre évasion n'ont pas été réfléchi, tout a été fait sur le moment.

- Justement ! C'était spontané et sincère, tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire utiliser, répliqua Glimmer en croisant les bras, je ne suis pas là pour faire du cinéma. Je pensais qu'on trouverait ici des gens capables de nous aider à combattre.

- Vous êtes devenus des symboles Glimmer et les gens attendent de vos nouvelles, ils veulent savoir si vous êtes toujours envie. Vous leur donnez de l'espoir et c'est infiniment plus puisant que la terreur.

- On ne vous demande pas de jouer la comédie, intervint un ancien vainqueurs, on vous demande juste de requinquer les gens, de les unir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? Demanda Clove toujours méfiante.

- Voilà ce que nous avons pensé, dit Mags, ici nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur à grande échelle, il n'y a qu'un seul district qui le peut.

- Le Trois ? Demanda Rue.

- Exact. Donc nous allons voyager par la mer jusqu'au district Trois. De là les rebelles nous aideront à pirater à grande échelle le réseau de Panem pour diffuser une interview de vous dans chaque poste de télévision de chaque habitant du pays.

- Ça a l'air facile dit comme ça mais les côtes du district Trois doivent être gardés non ?

- Sans doute, mais probablement moins que les frontières. Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes les meilleurs navigateurs, nous ne nous ferons pas repérer. Le voyage prendra trois jours, ensuite il faudra passer par le Un et le Deux où d'autres rebelles nous attendent.

- Et ?

- Et il faudra trouver un moyen d'entrer au Capitole, conclu la maire comme si elle ne parlait que d'un simple pique-nique.

Ce n'était pas un plan parfait mais c'était un plan tout de même.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que les gens nous écouterons ? Demanda Rue.

- Sans aucun doute petite, dit un des anciens vainqueurs, vous avez provoqué un élan d'espoir dans tout Panem en ne faisant rien d'autre que manger tout ensemble autour d'un feu. Croyez-moi vous avez ce pouvoir là. Pour ce qui est de se battre nous le feront.

- Dans combien de temps partirons-nous ? Demanda Thresh.

- Le temps de mettre la flotte en route, d'y mettre tous nos hommes, des médicaments et des vivres... Un mois je dirais.

- Un mois entier ? Demanda Cato incrédule. Vous voulez dire trente jours ?

- Oui en général un mois fait trente jours, dit Annie en souriant.

Clove fit mine de s'étouffer pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de nos mentors ? Demanda Rue. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- Nous n'avons pas pu communiquer avec eux, dit la maire, mais ils vont tous bien apparemment.

* * *

Les tributs mangeaient en silence autour de la table. Leur conversation avec les rebelles était dans tous les esprits.

- Vous n'aimez pas ? S'inquiéta Annie qui ne mangeait pas plus qu'eux.

- Le poisson est délicieux Annie, lui assura Katniss en souriant.

- Mais on est tous un peu inquiet, ajouta Thresh.

- Je comprend, je le suis aussi, murmura t-elle.

Annie se comportait un peu étrangement. Oh bien sûr elle se comportait toujours un peu bizarrement mais depuis une semaine c'était récurrent. Elle se levait tard, mangeait peu, était un peu pâle et semblait plus inquiète qu'à l'accoutumée.

Rue aimait énormément Annie – elle aurait aimé avoir une grande sœur comme elle – et décida un matin de lui parler. Certes à douze ans, elle n'était pas d'un grand secours, mais parfois, quand Annie se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant, Rue accourait pour la réconforter.

- Annie ?

Annie se baladait tranquillement sur la plage, ses chaussures à la main et ses pieds nus baignant dans l'eau de mer. Elle se retourna et sourit quand elle vit la petite Rue qui venait se promener avec elle.

- Il est un peu tôt tu ne crois pas ?

En effet le soleil se levait à peine et l'air était encore frais. Malgré tout Rue savait que Annie aimait se balader très tôt sur la plage.

- J'avais envie de venir avec toi, répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Elles marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Rue ne prenne la parole:

- Annie je te trouve un peu étrange ces derniers temps, tu vas bien ?

- Non, enfin si. Enfin je ne sais pas, dit-elle un peu confusément.

Elle se tut un moment avant de parler.

- Rue je suppose que tu es trop jeune mais... Est-ce que tu as déjà été tiraillé entre une joie profonde et une inquiétude encore plus profonde ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle, peut-être quand on est sortie de l'arène et que j'ai recommencé à espérer que je puisse revoir mes parents.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce genre-là. Tu es trop jeune pour saisir je pense, mais disons qu'en ce moment je suis dans cet état là.

- Tu es heureuse à cause de quoi ?

Annie stoppa sa marche, regarda l'océan et un immense sourire se forma sur son visage. Depuis trois semaines qu'ils étaient là, jamais Rue ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse et équilibrée.

- Je suis enceinte.

Rue ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers Annie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Mais il ne faut rien dire d'accord ? Pas même à tes amis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Snow peut utiliser n'importe quel élément de notre vie pour le retourner contre nous. Je ne sais pas s'il sait que je vis avec Finnick mais je refuse qu'il est le moindre soupçon sur notre bébé.

- Je ne dirais rien c'est promit.

- Merci.

Elle embrassa Rue sur le front et reprit sa marche.

- Tu es inquiète à cause de ce que le président pourrait te faire ?

- Oui et non. J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas connaître son père, dit-elle en sanglotant soudainement, j'aime Finnick plus que tout et je ne rêve que de pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec lui et le bébé ici. Ça ne me semble pas un rêve inimaginable. Et j ne veux pas que mon bébé grandisse avec la peur des Hunger Games.

Rue serra sa main dans la sienne et Annie sécha ses larmes.

- Pardon, c'est juste que je suis tellement inquiète, et je me dis qu'il faut au contraire que je me détende à cause du bébé.

Soudain Annie devint très pâle.

- Annie ?

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste _encore_ envie de vomir...

- C'est plutôt gênant les nausées, ma mère en avait beaucoup quand elle attendait mon petit frère.

- A tous les coups il va ressembler à son père, grommela t-elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui crois-moi !

Rue éclata de rire et repartit se balader avec Annie dans un de ces rares moments de bonheur.

* * *

Au moment, dans la chambre des garçons, Cato et Katniss étaient enlacés. Thresh et Peeta étaient partis avec Mags acheter de la nourriture et les filles dormaient encore.

Katniss était complètement nue et se sentait à la fois excitée et effrayée. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait vu nu. Mais Cato la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de plus belle fille qu'elle, or Katniss était sure qu'elle n'était pas sa première petite amie.

Il la caressait avec ses mains expertes et Katniss découvrait toute une panoplie de sensations intenses et nouvelles qui la laissaient dans un état proche de l'extase.

- Ça te plaît on dirait !

- C'est la première fois qu'on me fait quelque chose comme ça, souffla t-elle en s'allongeant contre lui.

- Je me doute bien, et c'est pour ça que j'ai encore plein de délicieuses choses en réserve.

Il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement et l'embrassa tendrement. Dehors le ciel se levait et la journée s'annonçait plus que délicieuse.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A vendredi prochain :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Note : **Bonsoir ! Ou Bonjour vu l'heure. Désolée de ces tous petits 24 heures de retard mais j'ai complètement oublié de poster vendredi soir ^^

Voilà la suite ! et bonne nuit :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Un mois plus tard._

Glimmer, Clove, Katniss, la Renarde et Rue rassemblaient leurs affaires en silence tandis que les garçons faisaient pareil de leurs côtés. Personne n'avait le cœur à sourire et pour tout dire, personne ne voulait réellement partir. Annie s'était occupée d'eux pendant plus d'un mois et demi, elle les avait caché, nourrit et était devenue leur amie. Ils avaient enfin pu se sentir en sécurité ici et à présent il leur fallait repartir.

Dès le départ ils savaient tous très bien que le passage au district Quatre n'était qu'une étape pour réunir des combattants mais la perceptive de devoir encore côtoyer la mort de près ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Katniss était assise sur le lit et regardait par la fenêtre: les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers avec violence. Elle aurait aimé plus que tout vivre ici, naître ici même. Pendant les presque deux mois qu'ils avaient passé ici, la peur l'avait quitté, elle avait oublié qu'on cherchait à la tuer et qu'elle ne ressortirait sans doute pas vivante de cette guerre.

Elle soupira et décida de boire un chocolat au lait une dernière fois.

Annie était dans la cuisine et son esprit semblait absorbée par quelque chose derrière la fenêtre. Mais Katniss savait qu'elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Annie ?

- Oui pardon, répondit-elle après quelques secondes, tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Juste boire un peu de chocolat chaud. Ça sera peut-être la dernière fois alors...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Annie comprit tout de même. Elle lui versa une tasse fumante et qui sentait délicieusement bon.

- Merci Annie. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, déclara t-elle un peu maladroitement.

- C'est normal ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Commença Katniss.

- Bien sur.

- C'est... C'est très personnel, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, bredouille t-elle.

- Vas y, l'encouragea Annie.

Elle était en train de cuisiner une tarte aux fruits que Rue avait cueillit plus tôt le matin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Katniss ne savait pas très bien comment tourner sa phrase sans qu'elle paraisse insultant.

- Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène pour toi ? Interroge t-elle à toute vitesse.

Annie cessa immédiatement de cuisiner et resta le bras en suspend, sur le point de poser un fruit sur la pâte. Son teint pâlit et elle déglutit difficilement.

- Annie je suis désolée, je voulais juste comprendre, bafouille Katniss, je veux dire à part Haymitch tu es la première gagnante que je rencontre et...

- Ce n'est rien, répond t-elle un peu sèchement, seulement je ne peux pas en parler. Tu sais les choses ne sont pas toujours très évidente et on gère tous très différemment les événements horribles qui peuvent nous arriver. J'ai appris à comprendre que quand le monde me paraît terrifiant, quand les gens me paraissent inhumains, le meilleur refuge reste ma propre tête. Il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant que l'imagination, dans ta tête tout peut s'arranger et tout peut paraître plus beau. Certains anciens vainqueurs se perdent dans l'alcool ou la drogue, moi c'est dans ma propre imagination.

Katniss comprit alors que Annie n'était pas plus folle qu'Haymitch ou que n'importe qui d'autre et elle s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir obligé à replonger dans ses souvenirs.

- Je suis désolée, murmure t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'Annie et la serra contre elle.

- Tu es une personne extraordinaire Annie, poursuit-elle.

Annie lui rendit son étreinte et sécha rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça Katniss ?

- Parce que parfois j'ai des cauchemars, je repense à ce garçon du Un que j'ai tué, je me dis qu'il aurait pu faire partie de notre trêve et qu'il aurait été là avec nous. Et je repense à ma mère qui est morte en partie par ma faute parce que je...

- Arrête Katniss, elle n'est pas morte par ta faute, coupe Annie d'une voix un peu blanche, et ce garçon du Un non plus. C'est peut-être ta flèche qui l'a tué mais le point de départ de tout ça ce sont Snow et ces saletés de Hunger Games. Ce sont eux qui obligent ces pauvres enfants à se tuer les uns, les autres.

Katniss sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules pour la première fois en plusieurs mois.

- Ça va aller tu sais. J'ai réussi à aller mieux parce que quelqu'un m'a aidé, puis je suis tombée amoureuse, lance Annie en se grattant machinalement le bras. Finalement exactement comme toi non ? Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, enfin non. Enfin je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse, bredouille t-elle.

- Tu t'en rendras compte un jour tu verras.

Elles se turent un moment tandis que les garçons faisaient un bruit incroyable dans leur chambre, Cato ayant _encore_ perdu son couteau.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Katniss.

- Oui, répondit Annie après un temps de silence.

* * *

Katniss s'est pelotonnée contre Cato. Le trajet vers le district Trois serait long – environ trois jours d'après le capitaine du navire – principalement parce qu'il fallait être extrêmement discret. Ils ne pourraient donc pas naviguer à une trop grande vitesse. Leurs cabines étaient confortables et assez grandes. Ils étaient répartis deux par deux : Cato avec Katniss, Glimmer avec Rue, Clove avec la Renarde et Thresh et Peeta.

La mer était calme et paisible, Rue était accoudée à la rambarde et observait l'eau très claire où l'on voyait défiler des bans de poissons. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait l'océan et jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi petite.

Glimmer vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un verre contenant une étrange boisson de couleur orange.

- Un truc contre le mal de mer, marmonna Glimmer en réponse au regard interrogateur de Rue.

- Tu te sens mal ?

- Mal au ventre, grogne t-elle avec un air un peu livide.

Elles restèrent ensemble un long moment sans parler. Rue songea qu'en l'espace de deux mois, Glimmer était devenue une amie très proche. Elle aurait aimé avoir une grande sœur comme elle et regrettait que les Hunger Games aient occulté les bons côtés de chacun.

- Demande à Thresh de te soigner, il est plutôt doué, suggère Rue en souriant.

- Ôtes-moi ce sourire idiot !

- Allé quoi avoue !

- Avouer quoi ? Demande Glimmer en souriant.

- Que tu l'aimes bien, chantonna Rue.

- Ridicule !

Malgré tout Glimmer rougissait.

- Bon j'admets, finit-elle par dire, que je _l'apprécie_. Et c'est tout.

- Bien sur...

- Dis donc toi tu es un peu jeune pour tout ça !

- Trop jeune pour avoir un petit-copain, pas trop jeune pour me mêler des histoires des autres, répondit Rue avec un air malicieux.

Glimmer éclata de rire et se mit à chatouiller Rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que les mentors des tributs et anciens vainqueurs étaient officiellement confinés au Capitole. Officieusement ils étaient bel et bien prisonniers. Les sponsors avaient également été enfermé dans diverses parties des geôles du Capitole si bien que la prison tout entière débordait de prisonnier divers et variés. La situation durait depuis un mois et les Pacificateurs restant fidèles à Snow tentait à la fois d'endiguer les divers débordements et révoltes en plus de contenir les prisonniers. Deux semaines après l'emprisonnement des anciens vainqueurs, les choses avaient changé. Des bruits d'affrontements se firent entendre et ce qui ressemblait à des bombes illuminaient régulièrement le ciel. Beetee savait que c'était le district Treize qui était là, ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle mais c'était une chance supplémentaire d'obtenir la liberté.

Johanna Mason était enfermée dans la cellule numéro 742 qui mesurait environ vingt mètres carrés et qui pouvait accueillir deux personnes. Une étroite fenêtre était située à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et était pourvue de barreaux. Malheureusement pour elle la deuxième personne à occuper cette cellule était Enobaria. Johanna se demandait si quelqu'un lui en voulait personnellement, si le karma était contre elle ou si Enobaria voulait tellement lui pourrir la vie qu'elle avait réussit à se faire placer dans la même cellule qu'elle.

Toujours était-il que l'ambiance était très électrique dans la cellule 742. Les jurons fusaient rapidement – à base de _« sale folle furieuse »_, _« dent-de-requin »_, _« piranha »_ et autres joyeusetés - et les bagarres nombreuses. Enobaria, quant à elle, se demandait si son karma la punissait d'avoir égorgé un tribut avec ses dents, de régulièrement attaquer son facteur qui s'obstinait à perdre son courrier ou encore d'avoir piqué le petit-copain de sa sœur il y a plusieurs années de ça.

Autant Enobaria que Johanna étaient persuadées d'avoir un karma de merde.

Malgré tout au bout de deux semaine, lorsque le premier bombardement éclata, Johanna fut forcé pour la première fois depuis le début de son incarcération de parler poliment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande t-elle d'une voix exagérément calme.

- On dirait des bombes ou quelque chose du genre, répondit Enobaria en grimpant sur son lit pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose depuis l'étroite fenêtre.

- Le Treize ?

- Je ne vois que ça, marmonna Enobaria.

- Avec un peu de chance on pourra peut-être sortir d'ici, grogna Johanna.

Un autre bombardement provoqua un bruit assourdissant et la cellule trembla. Johanna se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de la porte. Des pacificateurs courraient tous les sens en hurlant des ordres incompréhensibles.

- Pas sans aide extérieure, fit remarquer Enobaria, ou alors si la prison saute...

- Tu serais gentille de garder ton pessimisme pour toi, rétorqua Johanna, tu n'as peut-être pas envie de t'en sortir mais moi si.

- Et qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir hein ? réplique t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

- Depuis le début tu es réfractaire à tout, répond Johanna.

- Parce que les gosses avaient autant de chance de réussir cette trêve que toi et moi de devenir meilleures amies, s'emporte Enobaria, malheureusement ils ont un meilleur karma que nous.

Johanna hocha lentement la tête d'un air un peu fatigué. Soudain un cliquetis se fit entendre. Quelqu'un trafiqua la serrure pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne cède. Une Muette se tenait devant eux, l'air à la fois inquiète et déterminée. Elle leur fit signe de venir et commença avec deux autres Muets à crocheter toutes les serrures. Johanna et Enobaria échangèrent un regard interloqué tandis que Haymitch sortait de sa cellule, suivit de près par Brutus, Cashmere et Seeder. Les Muets crochetèrent les dernières cellules et Finnick sortit accompagné des mentors du Six, de Chaff, de Gloss et d'une certaine Théodora, ancienne vainqueur du district Cinq. Dans le couloir d'à côté Beetee et Wyress discutaient d'un air animé avec les autres mentors du Dix, du Huit et du Neuf.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Demanda Chaff d'une voix forte. Bon parfait, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ajouta t-il à l'adresse d'un Muet.

Celui-ci lui les entraîna rapidement vers un escalier étroit qui menait vers une ruelle sombre et sale à l'arrière de la prison. Les traces noirâtres sur le sol – qui étaient probablement du sang - indiquaient que les gardiens devaient sans doute passer leurs nerfs sur les prisonniers.

Le Muet leur montra les bâtiments enflammés, les gens hurlant et criant de toute part et les pacificateurs qui étaient pris à partie par les rebelles et la population.

- C'est le chaos ici, fit remarquer Finnick.

- Merde, jura Gloss, pourquoi ils bombardent les habitations et pas le palais présidentiel ?

- C'est simple, dit Beetee, ils pensent sans doute que annihiler tous les habitants du Capitole est la seule et unique condition à la libération de Panem.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Seeder. Mais c'est idiot !

- Oui mais pour eux le Capitole est le responsable de la destruction de leur district, expliqua Beetee.

- Pas hyper futé dans le Treize, remarqua Brutus.

- Et nous on fait quoi ? S'exclama Johanna en criant pour se faire entendre.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les télévisions et écrans géants de la ville devinrent noir et grésillèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Finnick.

L'image se brouilla un instant avant de laisser apparaître une image qui les fit tous hoqueter de surprise. Les huit tributs se tenaient debout côte à côte. Ils étaient non seulement vivants mais en forme malgré leurs air fatigués. Soudain tout le Capitole sembla se figer, les gens regardèrent les écrans d'un air captivé comme s'ils venaient de retrouver ce qui les avait poussé à se rebeller.

- Bonsoir Panem, commença Katniss, je sais que des informations fausses vous sont parvenus sur notre mort. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes plutôt vivant pour des morts.

Ils sourirent à la caméra et la population semblait boire leur parole.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps je suppose que les informaticiens du président Snow essaient en ce moment même de reprendre le contrôle de leur chaine. Nous sommes en fuite depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et nous ne savions pas forcément ce que nous avions déclenché. Le président Snow a tenté de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises...

- Vite, coupa Beetee, sur la place centrale.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'envoient pas seulement un message, ils sont en direct, on peut leur parler !

Ils coururent à toute vitesse à la suite de la population jusqu'à la place, déjà bondé de monde. Caesar Flickerman s'habillait avec fébrilité et semblait impatient de leur poser des questions. Quand il vit les anciens vainqueurs il leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les pacificateurs présents ne firent aucun signe pour les arrêter, bien au contraire.

- Nous sommes extrêmement fier et heureux de constater que les districts nous ais suivis, commença Rue et tout le monde sembla s'émouvoir. Nous remercions tout particulièrement le district Quatre qui nous a caché pendant tout ce temps, la population est incroyablement généreuse et sans eux nous n'en serions pas là.

- Normal, s'exclama Finnick, on a toujours été très généreux...

- Oh la ferme ! Grogna Cashmere.

Les bombardements étaient assourdissants mais la population semblait prête à tout braver pour entendre les tributs. Comme une lueur d'espoir dans un monde noircit par la violence et le sang.

- Où êtes-vous en ce moment ? Demanda Caesar.

- Dans le district Trois, répondit Thresh, mais on va bientôt s'en aller.

- Allez-vous arriver au Capitole ensuite ?

- Peut-être, répondit Katniss un peu hésitante, tout dépend du nombre de personnes prêtes à nous suivre.

- Je pense que vous trouverez ici des personnes prêtes à vous aider, répondit Caesar.

Une immense clameur monta de la foule et les tributs firent un immense sourire à la caméra. Chacun ici présent pouvait sentir à quel point l'espoir semblait traverser la population pour se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. C'était un sentiment bien plus fort que la peur de mourir et les Capitoliens donnaient l'impression d'être prêt à prendre les armes.

- On souhaite remercier aussi la population du Capitole qui ont été les premiers à se révolter même si nous, depuis l'arène, nous ne nous rendions compte de rien.

Soudain l'image se brouilla les tributs s'agitèrent en se regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Le district Trois est bombardé on ne peut pas maintenir la communication... commença Katniss.

- Snow a saccagé nos vies, s'exclama brusquement Clove en s'emparant du micro, et celles de beaucoup d'entre nous. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, nous avons le pouvoir de renverser les choses et d'instaurer un gouvernement juste et qui n'enverra pas des enfants comme Rue à la mort.

Haymitch songea que Clove était douée pour parler à la foule, elle venait exactement d'appuyer là où il fallait en prenant Rue comme exemple. Rue était encore une enfant, petite et malgré tout très intelligente. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile et elle était l'exemple typique qui pouvait pousser les gens à vouloir se battre.

C'est alors que Brutus eut une idée. Il repensa aux Muets, à Plutarch Heavensbee et aux plans du Capitole qu'ils avaient apporté. Le district Deux et le Capitole étaient reliés non seulement par le tunnel traversant la montagne mais aussi par un réseau d'égout. Il chuchota à toute vitesse l'idée à Enobaria qui approuva et se faufila un chemin parmi les anciens vainqueurs pour atteindre Caesar et lui fit signe qu'elle voulait leur parler.

- Je crois que Enobaria veut vous dire quelques mots, annonça t-il.

Ses cheveux violets étaient de travers et il n'était même pas maquillé.  
L'image se brouilla une fois de plus, le district Trois devait avoir le plus grand mal à maintenir sa communication.

- Rendez-vous à l'Oméga, se contenta de dire Enobaria dans l'incompréhension générale.

Les tributs se regardèrent sans comprendre puis Clove écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Cato qui sembla saisir lui aussi. Elle agita frénétiquement le bras et Cato approuva en souriant.

- D'accord on y sera, répondit-elle même si hormis Cato, personne n'avait rien comprit.

- Et restez en vie, ajouta t-elle avant que la communication ne soit définitivement rompue.

S'en suivis une sorte de panique générale où chacun se mit à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de précis à faire.

- l'Oméga ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Grogna Johanna. Être clair c'est pas dans tes gênes on dirait...

- L'Oméga c'est un des plus gros centres d'entraînement du Deux pauvre idiote, répliqua Enobaria. C'est là-bas que doivent se retrouver les rebelles.

- Ah oui pardon j'avais oublié qu'on n'était pas tous logé à la même enseigne... marmonna Johanna d'un ton acide.

Cashmere leva les yeux aux ciel tandis que son frère se plaçait entre Enobaria et Johanna _au cas où_. Malgré tout il comprit très vite que les autres partageaient l'avis de Johanna.

- Et toi tu veux bien arrêter de la protéger tout le temps, grogna Johanna à Gloss, c'est une grande fille non ?

- J'aurais besoin de personne pour te tordre le cou Johanna et crois-moi je le ferais ! s'emporta Enobaria d'un ton acide.

- Bon c'est peut-être pas le moment de se disputer, s'énerva Chaff, on a plus important à faire non ? Comment peut-on aller dans le Deux ?

- Grâce aux égouts puisque apparemment ils sont reliés avec le Capitole, répondit Brutus.

Ils baissèrent la tête spontanément vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche.

- J'espère au moins qu'il y a boire dans le Deux, grogna Haymitch avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite pensée pour Haymitch qui n'a pas bu d'alcool depuis une éternité ^^_

_A vendredi pour la suite :-)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Note** : J'ai un peu l'impression que les semaines défilent à toute vitesse, il me reste une semaine de cour puis je suis en vacances ! Enfin :D Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir de les recevoir.

J'ai posté la suite de ma fic sur Enobaria d'ailleurs et aussi celle de ma fic sur les vainqueurs ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

- Qu'on me rappelle QUI a eu l'idée de passer par les égouts ? Maugréa Cashmere.

Ils pataugeaient littéralement dans la boue et d'autres substances dont Cashmere préférait ignorer l'origine. L'odeur était épouvantable et les rats grouillaient de tous les côtés avec un petit bruit aiguë.

- C'est dégueulasse, approuva Johanna avec une grimace.

- Oui bon personne n'avait de meilleure idée il me semble, répliqua Brutus.

- Ça en dit long sur l'étendu de nos idées, marmonna Haymitch qui commençait à rêver d'une bonne bouteille de vin.

- On est dans la bonne direction au moins ? Demanda Finnick plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Je suppose, répondit Enobaria à l'avant, en tout cas je suis le plan des Muets.

Cashmere marcha par accident sur un gros rat qui passait par là et poussa un cri.

- Ben alors princesse, ça va pas ? plaisanta Chaff avant d'éclater de rire.

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle, marmonna Cashmere en envoyant valser le rat à plusieurs mètres de là.

- Hey fais gaffe ! s'exclama Enobaria en esquivant de justesse le même rat qui atterrit dans la boue devant elle.

- On est où exactement Eno ? demanda Gloss.

- Eno ? C'est son petit nom ? s'amusa Johanna avec un immense sourire.

- Oh la ferme toi ! répliqua Enobaria à la jeune fille. On est normalement pas trop loin du tunnel qui mène au Deux.

- Il va nous falloir au moins toute la nuit pour arriver au Deux, et encore au moins deux heures pour arriver à l'Oméga, soupira Brutus.

- De toute façon les gosses doivent traverser le Un alors on ne risque pas d'être en retard, grogna Haymitch.

- Ils passeront peut-être par la mer non ? Puisque c'est par là qu'ils sont arrivés, suggéra Seeder.

- Je ne pense pas, objecta Finnick, ça me semble plus probable qu'ils traversent le Un, ça serait beaucoup plus rapide.

- Enfin ça c'est dans l'optique que personne ne meure... grogna Gloss.

- On va éviter de penser au pire merci, dit Seeder avec amertume.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant près d'une bonne heure et demi. L'ambiance était lugubre et le silence seulement brisé par le bruit des rats et de l'eau qui suintait des murs. Ils progressaient dans la pénombre et devaient marcher précautionneusement pour ne pas tomber ou écraser un rat. Tout le monde commençait à fatiguer et ce n'était pas le paquet de biscuit qu'ils s'étaient partagés qui allait changer ça.

Au bout d'une heure Enobaria stoppa nette sa marche et sortie l'énorme plan des Muets de sa poche. Une multitude de réseau d'égout se croisaient dans différentes couleurs et Johanna se demandait comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver dans un tel bazar.

- On est perdu, déclara Enobaria avec un ton proche de l'indifférence.

La réponse était simple, elle ne s'y retrouvait pas.

- Perdu ? Commença Chaff d'une voix blanche. Perdu genre perdu ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autres façons d'être perdu, répliqua Gloss.

- Pourtant j'ai suivis le plan à la lettre, maugréa Enobaria, j'ai suivis le réseau bleu et normalement là on devrait être devant la bouche d'égout qui ressort près du Village des vainqueurs.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, continua Haymitch en soupirant.

- Tu es sure que c'est le bon réseau ? questionna Finnick.

- Oui, le rouge c'est celui d'avant la première révolution, le jaune c'est le réseau du Un, le vert celui du trois et le bleu celui qui relie le Capitole et le Deux.

Tandis que tout le monde râlait et protestait avec animation, Cashmere trouva un coin pas trop sale et y posa ses fesses. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête.

* * *

Le bombardement fit trembler le sol et ils tombèrent tous sous le choc. Katniss aida Clove à se relever et contempla le district Trois qui était en train de brûler sous leurs yeux.

- C'est notre faute, murmura t-elle avec amertume.

- Le Capitole veut notre mort depuis des années, expliqua Aiden un ancien vainqueur qui les avait aidé à pirater le réseau de communication, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils auraient pris n'importe quel prétexte pour nous bombarder.

- Oui mais...

- On a de quoi se défendre, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que depuis toutes ses années nous nous sommes contentés de dire « oui » à Snow sans rien préparer ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

- Ne vous en faites, leur assura Aiden, mais maintenant filez !

Après leur arrivée au district Trois, les rebelles les avaient accueillis avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Ils avaient pu manger, se reposer et parler de leur intention de renverser le gouvernement. Un groupe d'environ trois cents personnes comprenant quelques anciens vainqueurs, des ingénieurs, des électriciens et des informaticiens s'étaient constitués avec la ferme intention de les suivre jusqu'au Capitole. C'était rassurant et quelque part effrayant de voir autant de personne compter sur eux. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents pas forcément très conscient de tout ce qu'ils avaient déclenchés. Katniss se souvenait encore de la petite fille du Trois qu'elle avait croisé un soir qu'elle se baladait avec Glimmer et Clove dans le district. Elle l'avait longuement regardé et Katniss trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Prim. Finalement la petite l'avait remercié sans même préciser de quoi. Dans ses yeux elle avait pu voir tant de joie, d'espoir et de gratitude qu'elle s'était jurée d'aller jusqu'au bout quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre. Après leur passage télévisé devant tout Panem, le bombardement avait commencé plongeant le district Trois dans le chaos le plus total.

- Nous allons partir par là ! cria un des ingénieurs pour se faire entendre.

Il pointa son doigt dans un endroit que ni Katniss, ni les autres ne connaissaient mais ça semblait avoir un sens pour les autres.

- Ça mène tout droit au district Un, on a coupé tous les générateurs donc on ne devrait avoir aucun problème à passer les barrières !

- Mais il n'y a plus d'électricité nulle part alors ? questionna Rue un peu inquiète.

- Si chaque district a un générateur de secours, cria Aiden pour couvrir le grondement assourdissant des bombes, malgré tout je pense qu'on pourra traverser le Un sans problème majeur. J'ai des contacts avec des rebelles on doit les retrouver là-bas.

Son enthousiasme était rassurant mais depuis la Moisson on tentait de les tuer au moins une fois par jour alors Katniss restait un peu sceptique.

- Bon et bien en route, soupira Glimmer.

Glimmer était plutôt renfermée depuis quelques jours, Katniss pensait que la perspective de passer par son district lui nouait le ventre autant qu'elle quand ils étaient arrivés dans le Douze.

Le district Trois était plongé en plein chaos, les gens criaient, courraient dans tous les sens, parfois même couverts de sang.

- On ne peut rien faire pour les aider ? Demanda Thresh d'une voix inquiète.

- Non ils vont se réfugier dans les bunker, ne vous en faites pas, répondit l'ingénieur en semblant quand même inquiet.

- Les quoi ?

- Lors de la première révolution, commença un des ingénieurs, nous avons construit des pièces souterraines blindées et capable de résister à ce genre de bombardements.

Sortir du district Trois fut pénible. Même si les rares Pacificateurs encore présent ne faisaient pas attention à eux, il fallait éviter les mouvements de foules et les bombes qui explosaient parfois très près d'eux. Cato avait prit Rue sur son dos pour l'empêcher d'être écrasée par la population qui, dans l'affolement général, ne faisaient plus attention à rien.

Une fois arrivée près de la barrière, Katniss remarqua qu'une grande partie de la foule les avaient suivis. Certains étaient dans un piteux état, couvert de sang, de suie ou pleurant à chaudes larmes. Katniss sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues quand elle vit une mère serrer son enfant mort contre elle en pleurant.

- Il faut aider tous ses gens, déclara t-elle dans un sanglot.

Quelqu'un lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

- Il faut les amener avec nous, lança Clove en parcourant la foule des yeux.

- C'est peut-être pire dans le Un, répondit un des anciens vainqueurs qui les suivaient.

- Ça ne peut pas vraiment être pire, répliqua Glimmer avec une grimace, et je pense que le Un et le Deux sont peut-être un peu plus épargnés.

Aiden approuva et monta sur un rocher pour se faire entendre.

- Est-ce que les anciens vainqueurs qui sont ici peuvent encadrer la population qui nous suit ?

Quelques mains se levèrent et diverses personnes sortirent de la foule pour porter secours aux plus démunis.

Katniss resta près de Glimmer et ils franchirent tous un à un les barrières désormais hors d'usage.

* * *

Environ cinq heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que Cashmere avait posé ses fesses sur un rebord sale et suintant des égouts du Capitole. Après que Enobaria ait décrété qu'ils étaient perdu, les autres s'étaient engueulés un bon coup puis Haymitch avait prononcé la phrase de trop comme quoi il ne fallait pas laisser une femme tenir une carte. Enobaria s'était donc mise à hurler pendant près de quinze minutes qu'elle était la seule qui ne râlait pas et que s'il se sentait tellement plus intelligent qu'elle il n'avait qu'à se mettre la carte là où elle pensait.

En définitive le soleil se levait, les vainqueurs étaient toujours dans les égouts et Enobaria était aux côtés de Finnick en toute fin de file laissant Haymitch se dépatouiller avec la carte.

Deux heures plus tard, il était près de sept heures du matin et ils étaient toujours perdus.

- Bon, commença Chaff prudemment, on devrait être déjà arrivé non ?

- Ah ça... Dit Johanna avec un petit sourire. En même temps laisser une carte à des hommes c'est comme laisser un homme gouverner, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

- La folle dingue a raison, cria Enobaria depuis la fin de file.

- Enobaria tu veux bien revenir ? Soupira Brutus.

- Allez tous vous faire...

Beetee éternua bruyamment au moment où Enobaria lâchait son juron ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

- Oh allé trésor faut pas le prendre comme ça, dit Haymitch.

Gloss eut la même expression que s'il avait avalé un rat vivant.

- Comment il m'a appelé ? s'exclama t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui comment tu l'as appelé ? grogna Gloss.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Johanna qui était sans doute la seule à s'amuser. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous envoyez en l'air ?

Enobaria fendit la file pour se précipiter sur elle et il ne fallut pas moins de Chaff et Brutus pour la retenir.

* * *

- Ça va ? Demanda Katniss en se tournant vers Glimmer.

- Oui oui... Enfin non pas vraiment, lâcha t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle laissa quelques minutes passer pendant lesquelles Glimmer pleurait doucement puis elle réussit enfin à parler.

- J'ai tellement peur de perdre mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur. Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à vivre après la guerre si je suis toute seule. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'on soit tous mort, sanglota t-elle.

Elle se moucha bruyamment et Katniss passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une grande consolation mais en cas de... problème tu ne seras pas seule, on sera là.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré tu sais, et je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi.

Katniss la serra contre elle et se dit qu'elle aussi était heureuse d'avoir une amie comme Glimmer. Au début des Jeux, elle avait cru comme tout le monde qu'elle était forcément une sorte de garce puisqu'elle venait du Un. Et pourtant non Glimmer était amicale, drôle et très protectrice envers ses amis.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, répondit Katniss en souriant, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amie et je ne croyais vraiment pas que je m'en ferais aux Hunger Games.

Glimmer sembla aller mieux et elles passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout des précédents petits-copains de la jeune fille du Un. Il y en avait pas mal.

Le district Un était sans nul doute le plus beau district de tous. Bien que partiellement ravagé et détruit, Katniss pouvait constater à quel point la beauté semblait imbiber les lieux. Les carrières de pierres précieuses avaient littéralement explosé, laissant les corps des mineurs morts au milieu du paysage ainsi qu'une grosse quantité de gemmes qui brillaient faiblement à la lumière. Les gens du Trois se baissaient pour en ramasser émerveillés de voir tant de richesse soudainement entre leurs mains.

Katniss attrapa une jolie pierre d'un vert étincelant et la retourna entre ses doigts. Elle était sale et partiellement recouverte de roche mais même ainsi elle pouvait admirer sa beauté. Katniss se demanda si elle pouvait la ramener à Prim ou si elle appartenait à quelqu'un.

- C'est une émeraude, lança Glimmer en jetant un coup d'œil à la pierre.

- C'est tellement beau, dit Katniss d'un air émerveillé.

- Je t'en offrirais une à ton anniversaire, promit-elle en souriant.

- Je peux la garder ? hésita Katniss

- Bien sur ! Ça n'appartient à personne, affirma Glimmer en souriant.

- Prim adorera !

Ils arrivèrent dans un village complètement désert. Les rues étaient joliment pavé de pierres blanches même si la plupart d'entre elles étaient recouvertes de suies, de sang et de restes carbonisés.

- Si on oublie tout ce bazar, il est super jolie ce district, lança Thresh avec un sourire.

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu le meilleur, ajouta Glimmer avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi donc ? Les filles ?

Glimmer le frappa avec les plans du Capitole qu'un ingénieur lui avait confié et partie bouder près de Cato.

Un peu plus loin, Clove marchait aux côtés de Marissa et se grattait jusqu'au sang.

- Saleté de guêpes, marmonna t-elle.

- Arrête de te gratter ! s'exclama la Renarde.

- Je sais mais ça me démange horriblement ! Grogna Clove.

La nuit arriva, emmenant avec elle un air glacial. C'était assez difficile d'avancer d'autant plus que les quelques cinq cents personnes présentes faisaient pour la plupart, beaucoup de bruit. Vers deux heures du matin ils firent une pause et installèrent un nombre incalculable de tente même s'il n'y en aurait jamais pour tout le monde.

Cato et Katniss s'installèrent dans une zone de verdure un peu moins dure que le sol dallé. Katniss se demandait si elle aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître la liberté et de vivre avec Cato. Plus ils avançaient et plus les choses lui paraissaient dangereuses et démesurées. Ce n'était plus juste les Hunger Games, c'était une véritable guerre et Katniss sentait que les choses lui échappaient petit à petit.

- Ça va ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui je crois, murmura t-elle.

Elle se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa longuement.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'en ressortirais pas vivante, ajouta t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle sentit Cato se raidir à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout est tellement... démesuré ! Et nous ne sommes même pas des adultes, se lamenta t-elle.

- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Regardes là il y a trois cents personnes prêtes à combattre pour nous, dans le Un et le Deux sans doute beaucoup plus, affirma t-il.

- Et dans tous les autres districts aussi, ajouta t-elle un peu rassurée.

- Un jour on sera libre ! lança t-il.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Et on ira vivre dans le Quatre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- « On » ?

- Oui on. Toi, moi et Prim, déclara Cato.

- Et ton père ?

Cato eut un rictus triste.

- Mon père ? Il s'en fiche. Pour lui je suis responsable de la mort de ma mère alors le reste...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Katniss serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle a toujours eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante autour d'elle, l'inverse lui paraissait cruel, impensable.

- On sera heureux dans le Quatre, murmura Katniss en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Cato.

Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa doucement la peau douce de son torse. Katniss songea que ses propres paroles semblaient biaisés. Elle voulait sincèrement croire qu'une vie heureuse était possible dans un monde libre avec Cato et Prim mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça ne serait pas le cas.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon je sais la dernière phrase est un peu triste mais je vous promets que ça finira relativement bien :)_

_A vendredi (ou samedi ça dépendra ^^ )_


	20. Chapter 20

**Note** : Je suis ENFIN en vacances et donc j'aurais plein de temps pour écrire ! Je prépare un OS pour Halloween d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Le district Deux abritait une grande quantité d'anciens vainqueurs, ce qui n'étonnait personne. Le Village des vainqueurs était semblable à une ville très étendue et s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres. De nouvelles maisons étaient en cours de construction depuis peu dans le but d'accueillir les nouveaux potentiels vainqueurs. Cependant, entre temps, la rébellion éclata et les chantiers se stoppèrent pour ne laisser là que des maisons vides et à moitiés éventrées.

Lyme habitait dans le Village des vainqueurs depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle avait gagné les quarante-quatrième Hunger Games à l'âge de dix-sept ans après s'être portée volontaire et depuis, elle aidait les tributs du Deux. Aujourd'hui elle avait quarante-sept ans et sentait que les choses étaient sur le point de changer. Cato et Clove étaient sans doute les derniers tributs qu'elle aurait à aider et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle était encore jeune mais se sentait pourtant fatiguée. Fatiguée de voir des enfants arriver avec arrogance et assurance, partir dans les Jeux comme à un pique-nique et les voir revenir complètement brisé. Quand ils revenaient.

Gagner les Jeux ce n'était pas le pire, l'après était infiniment plus douloureux que tout ce qu'on pouvait vivre dans l'arène. Elle se souvenait encore de Enobaria qui était revenue plus triomphante qu'une reine jusqu'à ce qu'on la force à se prostituer aux riches habitants du Capitole. Elle aurait voulu la prévenir mais elle était tenue au secret par le gouvernement. Rares étaient les vainqueurs qui choisissaient de faire leur vie avec quelqu'un, et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui avaient des enfants. Lyme trouvait, comme beaucoup d'autres, que faire un bébé dans un monde où les enfants des vainqueurs ont plus de chances que les autres d'aller dans l'arène, était un acte très égoïste. Elle n'avait ni conjoint, ni enfants et le regrettait souvent même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle entraînait aussi les futurs tributs dans les centres d'Entraînements de son district. Quand elle les voyait arriver, parfois ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, elle rêvait de leur ordonner de rentrer chez eux. Mais depuis de nombreuses années, Lyme avait apprit à se composer un visage neutre et indifférent. Elle espérait simplement qu'avec le temps, elle n'aurait plus à se soumettre au Capitole et que peut-être elle rencontrerait quelqu'un. C'était un rêve un peu bête à ses yeux mais c'était la chose la plus simple et tangible à laquelle se raccrocher.

Ce jour-là elle se trouvait, avec un certain nombre d'autres vainqueurs, dans le centre d'Entraînement l'Oméga qui était le plus grand de tout le district Deux. L'Oméga était devenu depuis peu le lieu de réunion de tous les rebelles du Deux et les familles des vainqueurs, ainsi que les parents de Clove y logeait depuis quelques semaines.

Aux alentours de sept heures et demi du matin, et à la surprise générale, les mentors que tout le monde pensait prisonniers du Capitole arrivèrent au district. Ils sortirent tous d'une bouche d'égout les un après les autres, de très mauvaise humeur et couvert de substances dont Lyme préférait ignorer la provenance. Une fois la surprise passée, ils expliquèrent leur périple et montrèrent la carte donnée par un des Muets.

- Étonnant ! S'exclama Lyme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le district Deux et le Capitole était relié.

- Ils le sont, soupira Cashmere, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une douche ?

Lyme lui indiqua vaguement les douches et se reconcentra sur le plan.

- On va pouvoir faire passer des armes et des hommes, intervint un des anciens vainqueurs présents.

- Mais... commença Lyme les sourcils froncés, d'après le plan vous auriez dû arriver beaucoup plus vite.

Lyme comprit à l'expression de leurs visages qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux.

- Demandons donc à Haymitch, cracha Enobaria.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciels.

- Il est _probable_ que nous nous soyons perdus, _probablement_ par ma faute. Par contre Enobaria doit avoir ses règles je la trouve particulièrement caractérielle en ce moment.

Lyme savait que Enobaria était plutôt patiente même si à présent elle semblait plutôt sur le point d'exploser. Instinctivement les gens autour d'elle s'écartèrent avec un sourire en coin. Il n'était jamais très évident d'arriver au Village des vainqueurs où chacun cultivait ses névroses avec application en méprisant le voisin mais Enobaria n'avait jamais eu de problème pour s'intégrer.

Les gens la prenait – plus ou moins à juste titre – pour une prédatrice qu'il valait mieux éviter à tout prix dès fois qu'elle ait des envies de mordre. Sa réputation lui collait à la peau et son limage de dent n'avait fait que confirmer ce que tout le monde pensait : C'était une carnassière. En vérité Lyme connaissait bien Enobaria et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle vivait seule, ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de gens hormis sa famille, parfois Brutus, Cashmere, Gloss et elle-même. Enobaria n'était pas méchante mais, comme tous les vainqueurs, elle s'était plus ou moins isolée, se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde et dormait la lumière allumée _« au cas où »_.

Les seules fois où Lyme voyait Enobaria heureuse, c'était lorsqu'elle jouait de la musique. Elle l'avait déjà observé jouant du piano et elle avait toujours trouvé ça extrêmement touchant. Lyme supposait que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'être elle-même sans avoir à jouer un rôle, la seule chose qui la détendait vraiment. Elle c'était la cuisine, chacun son truc.

- Expliques plutôt comment tu t'es cru tellement plus intelligent que moi, répliqua Enobaria d'un ton acide.

Elle semblait sur le point de le frapper. Ou de le mordre. Très fort même.

- Disons que nous tournions un peu en rond et Enobaria a laissé la carte à Haymitch, commença Chaff, et il se trouve que nous nous sommes _étrangement_ perdus.

- Étrangement oui, grinça la jeune femme.

- En même temps personne ne faisait d'effort, intervint Johanna en regardant ses ongles.

- Pour une fois – et j'espère pour la dernière fois – je suis d'accord avec elle, grogna Enobaria.

- Personne, personne... c'est vite dit ! répliqua Finnick.

- Oui personne, toi Odair tu étais derrière ! intervint Cashmere en revenant des douches.

Elle était non seulement propre mais bien habillée. Quelques uns des rebelles ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder avec envie.

- Je surveillais nos arrières ! se défendit-il.

- En l'occurrence c'est ce qu'on risquait de trouver devant qui était dangereux... fit remarquer Gloss

- Peu importe, coupa Lyme, vous êtes là c'est ce qui compte.

- Oui, approuva Brutus, est-ce que les gosses sont là ?

- Qui ça ?

- Et bien Katniss, Cato, Rue et les autres, expliqua Seeder les sourcils froncés.

Lyme secoua la tête.

- Non pas à ma connaissance, ils devaient arriver ici ? Questionna t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Oui on leur a donné rendez-vous ici, soupira Haymitch.

- Mais ils viennent d'où ? Insista t-elle.

- Du Trois. Vous n'avez pas vu leur interview ?

- Non, toutes les communications sont coupées ici, expliqua un des anciens vainqueurs.

- Je crois pouvoir réparer ça, dit Beetee avec un sourire chaleureux, où sont les panneaux de contrôle ?

- Euh par là, dit Lyme un peu prise de court, vous êtes sûre d'y arriver ?

- Je vais essayer en tout cas, lui assura t-il.

Wyress lui emboîta le pas et un rebelle leur montra le chemin.

- Vous dites qu'ils devaient arriver ici ? Repris Lyme un peu inquiète.

- Oui, i peu près une journée.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour traverser le Un ? Demanda Chaff.

- Ça dépend, répondit Gloss en haussant les épaules, s'ils sont accompagnés, s'ils sont blessés et si le Un est encore debout...

Il lança un regard plein d'inquiétude à sa sœur qui semblait également très préoccupée.

* * *

- On y est ! Hurla Clove avant d'éclater de rire. Maman, Papa, j'arrive !

Cato et Clove savouraient ce sentiment étrange qui les envahissait. Celui de revenir chez soi quand on croyait ne plus jamais rentrer. Katniss n'avait jamais vu Clove aussi heureuse même si les occasions de l'être était plutôt rare ces derniers temps.

- On est chez nous, dit Cato avec un sourire plus que séduisant, tu vas te plaire ici aussi, murmura t-il à l'oreille de Katniss.

Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il leur fallut toute la journée pour traverser le Deux à pied. La plupart des réfugiés marchaient lentement ou mal et se dispersaient dans tous les sens. Quelques vainqueurs et habitants du Un s'étaient joins à eux et tentaient tant bien que mal de faire tenir la cadence à la population. Ils firent plusieurs pauses successives dans la journée même s'ils brûlaient d'impatience de rejoindre l'Oméga.

Katniss comprit que la population du Un avait prit le bombardement de leur district comme un affront personnel. L'un d'eux déclara même que c'était un scandale vu tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour le Capitole. En entendant ça Glimmer rougit de honte tandis que plusieurs personnes du Trois semblaient sur le point de l'étouffer avec sa propre écharpe.

Le paysage du Deux était très escarpé quoique magnifique. Le niveau de vie des habitants du Deux était très largement au dessus de celui du Douze. Katniss admirait les maisons belles et spacieuses, la population bien nourrit et propre et ne put empêcher un sentiment d'injustice de grandir en elle. Malgré tout elle savait très bien que ces gens n'ont rien demandé et qu'ils ont simplement profité des avantages qu'on leur offrait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un village plus grand et plus étendu que les autres. Les habitants les regardèrent passer en écarquillant les yeux. Il faut dire ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient une délégation de presque cinq cents personnes traverser leur village.

* * *

- ...bombarder le Capitole risque de tuer beaucoup trop de civil, rétorqua Seeder.

- Ils ont été les premiers à se révolter, ne l'oublions pas, approuva Chaff.

- Et je me demande encore comment... marmonna Cashmere.

- Bon alors quoi ! coupa Lyme. Trouvez moi une bonne idée puisque les miennes ne vous vont pas !

- Et infiltrer le Capitole pour se battre de l'intérieur ? Proposa Johanna.

- Il nous faudrait une armée, rétorqua Lyme, et même si beaucoup nous suivent, il faut savoir que certains ont encore des réticences à croire que nous sommes vraiment de leur côté.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'exclama Cashmere.

- Certains pensent que les anciens vainqueurs sont du côté du Capitole.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Personne n'a de meilleures raisons que nous de tuer Snow ! Cracha Cashmere.

Pour une fois tout le monde fut d'accord.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Lyme l'air fatiguée, heureusement ils ne sont pas beaucoup à penser ça. La plupart nous suivrons, principalement parce que leurs symboles sont des tributs venant tous d'horizon différent. On a le pouvoir de réunir la population, il faut s'en servir.

Tout le monde acquiesça premièrement parce qu'ils étaient d'accord et enfin parce que Lyme avoisinait les deux mètres de haut et que personne ne voulait la voir s'énerver pour de vrai.

- Ils sont là ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Un homme du Deux, sans doute un maçon vu sa tenue, arrivait en courant et en crachant ses poumons tellement il était essoufflé.

- Quoi ? Beugla Lyme.

- Les enfants, des gens du Un et du Trois. Ils sont là, souffla t-il en manquant de s'étouffer à moitié.

Il agita frénétiquement le doigt vers la plus grande rue. Lyme sortit à sa suite et le suivit jusqu'aux limites ouest de la ville. Celle-ci était construite au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait une grande plaine. D'ordinaire elle était verdoyante et paisible, mais aujourd'hui elle était noire de monde.

- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Chaff avant de lancer un juron.

- Combien sont-ils à votre avis ? Demanda Seeder un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lyme un peu interloquée, peut-être trois ou quatre cents !

En réalité ils étaient cinq cents et ils marchaient tous mi-intimidés, mi-soulagés de trouver enfin un endroit où se poser.

- Et les nôtres sont où ? Questionna Haymitch.

Une cohorte de médecin du Deux débarqua pour aider les réfugiés qui entrèrent dans la cité comme un raz-de-marée. Il y avait de tout : Des anciens vainqueurs qui s'empressèrent de tout raconter dans les moindres détails, des ingénieurs, des électriciens, des médecins, de simples réfugiés blessés qui ne savaient plus où aller et enfin les tributs.

Haymitch vit en premier Rue. Elle dormait sur le dos d'un ancien vainqueur du Un qui la portait comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Vu sa carrure – deux mètres environ pour autant de kilos – ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

- Rue ! Cria de joie Seeder.

Seeder savait qu'en tant que mentor du district Onze, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à ses tributs. Jamais et en aucun cas. Pourtant quand elle avait vu la petite fille monter sur l'estrade après que son nom fut prononcé, elle avait éprouvé un profond sentiment d'injustice suivit d'une envie impérieuse de la protéger. L'homme la fit descendre de son dos et Rue courut droit dans les bras de celle qui avait tout fait pour l'aider. Seeder la serra longuement contre elle. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne reverrait sa tribut qu'entre quatre planches. Jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer la revoir vivante.

- Tu vas bien ?

Rue lui fit un de ces sourires malicieux dont elle avait le secret.

- Oui, même si c'est dur à croire avec tout ça.

Seeder rit tandis que Chaff lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il n'était pas doué pour les effusions de tendresses et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait.

- Hey doucement, intervint une voix féminine, j'ai passé une heure à la coiffer ce matin.

Glimmer s'était frayée un chemin parmi le flot de réfugié et s'approcha de Rue. Pour une raison un peu obscure, elle avait peur de retrouver Gloss et Cashmere.

- Merci Glimmer, souffla Seeder, pour elle.

Glimmer hocha la tête avant de sourire et de marmonner que c'était tout naturel voyons.

- TOI ! Tonna Haymitch en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il pointait son doigt sur la foule et quelques personnes s'écartèrent effrayées.

- Il est complètement frappé, grogna Cashmere en le bousculant pour partir à la recherche de Glimmer.

Katniss se détacha de la foule pour s'approcher de lui.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir, dit-elle en souriant.

Et c'était vrai, Haymitch lui avait manqué.

- Tu me dois un bon paquet de bouteilles pour t'être fichu de moi ! Toi et ton crétin de petit-copain !

Malgré tout il la serra contre elle. A son plus grand regret il s'était attaché à Katniss et Peeta. Mais surtout Katniss. Elle lui rappelait terriblement lui et c'était ce qui était le plus gênant. Elle méritait mieux que de finir comme une ivrogne.

Cato releva la tête et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il avait repéré Brutus dans la foule mais peinait à le rejoindre. Enobaria se tenait à ses côtés avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin. Cato avait toujours plus ou moins craint Enobaria. Certes elle n'était ni très grande, ni très épaisse, mais son caractère fort et ses dents compensaient tout le reste. D'ailleurs tout le monde la respectait dans le Deux, tout comme Brutus. Autrefois Cato aurait tout donné pour être à leur place. Aujourd'hui il pouvait énumérer une centaine de raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait plus être comme eux. Malgré tout il les aimait bien et comprenait mieux pourquoi ils – et par extension la quasi totalité des vainqueurs – étaient si renfermés, méfiants voire sauvages.

- Me revoilà, s'exclama Cato dans une expression qu'il espérait joyeuse.

- Et il est content en plus ! Grogna Enobaria.

- Tu aurais préféré me voir mort ? Grogna t-il.

Enobaria grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Tu aurais au moins pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna t-elle en jetant un œil vers Katniss.

C'est vrai quoi, une fille du Douze non mais vraiment !

- Katniss est merveilleuse ! Répliqua Cato.

- Arrache-moi les yeux Brutus pitié, lança Enobaria.

Brutus se mit à rire et reporta son attention sur les impressionnants bleus de Clove. Cato résista à l'envie de frapper Enobaria. Déjà on ne frappait pas une femme et ensuite il risquait sans doute de graves lésions corporelles.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à _« l'après »_ au moins ? Questionna t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Tu veux dire quand on sera tous morts ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Non, dans l'improbable probabilité que tu survives, répliqua Enobaria.

Cato resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais concrètement pensé à _l'après_ comme disait Enobaria. Il aimerait aller vivre dans le Quatre avec elle et sa sœur comme il le lui avait dit. Malgré tout son district lui manquerait mais y vivre seul n'en valait pas la peine. Son père le détestait et se tuait à petit feu grâce à l'alcool et sa mère était morte depuis longtemps. Finalement les seules choses qui lui manqueraient vraiment seraient Clove et ses visites au cimetière.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha Johanna en faisant sursauter tout le monde, Enobaria est juste jalouse de ne pas avoir une vraie relation. Il faut dire qu'elle a mangé toutes ses précédentes conquêtes.

Brutus se mit à tousser pour masquer un éclat de rire et Johanna fit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme.

- Saleté, grinça Enobaria, j'essaye juste de lui montrer l'absurdité de la situation. Et depuis quand tu nous écoutes d'abord ?

- Depuis le début, répondit Johanna en haussant les épaules.

- J'y ai pensé et ça ne regarde que nous, marmonna Cato aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

Enobaria le regarda d'un air dédaigneux et entraîna Clove vers une des tentes de secours que les médecins avaient installé. Johanna eut un petit rire, fit un clin d'œil à Cato et partie chercher de quoi grignoter.

* * *

_Et voilà ! ^^_

_Ils sont enfin réunis !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et à vendredi prochain :)_


End file.
